To Conquer Is To Live
by Kapra90
Summary: After students transfer into Kings Park High from Virgo Island, one student finds that her environment is changing. Will her dark secret, and that of the town, threaten everyone once it is unearthed? Will she have the chance to finally have the life and friends she never had? Inspired by a Halloween short story by game creator PoisonAppleTales.
1. That Sinking Feeling

**Good evening, everyone! This was a bit of a surprise, but for those of you who are fans of PoisonAppleTales, you may have seen the little story they wrote on Arsenik's makeover post- this inspired me to give a go at writing an AU-centric story of the characters in a high school setting.**

 **For those who may not be aware, school was a difficult time for me, personally. I thrived academically, but socially, it's something I'm not sure I've ever truly recovered from. To this day, I still have difficulty making friends and I unfortunately spend most of my time doing solitary activities. It's something I wish I could change, but I have found writing fanfiction, drawing, and other creative outlets as a positive means to cope with this. It's thanks to people like PoisonAppleTales and others that have made this shortcoming in my life easier to bear. With that said, I'm going to see where this story takes me! I do appreciate any who take this ride with me!**

* * *

Kara was a smart student. She had no problems with her academics. She had no problems with her teachers. She had no problems with her assignments, projects, or homework.

She had a problem making friends.

There was just something about her that was different. There was something missing in the connection between herself and others. She remembered one year, almost everyone in the class chose to dress up as Power Rangers. Imagine their surprise when Kara walked in wearing a pink princess gown, her large, blue eyes reflected in the masks of the other children.

Always searching. Always wandering.

She saw things the other children could not see. Felt things. Things that were missing. It was if these mysterious presences were drawn to her. As if they knew. No one believed her when she tried to tell them of these things. They thought there was something wrong with her.

When they tried to pressure her into doing mean things, Kara refused. Through the years, Kara was ridiculed. She was pushed, smacked with seatbelts, spat at, verbally harassed.

Kara eventually became accustomed to being alone. That was when she came.

She first came as a soothing voice in her dreams. Then, she appeared as the lady in black, her long, raven hair nearly obscuring her face.

 **Go to sleep, child. I will dry your tears.** She said softly… but not sweetly.

Kara kept the lady in black a secret. She also noticed things with some of the children as the years passed.

She saw that many around her fell into ruin and misfortune. The lady in black simply smiled.

 **What they have done to you, they did to me. And what they do to me, I shall serve my just revenge.**

Eventually, Kara began to suspect that the Lady in Black wanted more than just to help her.

She wanted to control her.

The Lady in Black became angry. If Kara did befriend someone, the Lady in Black made sure to undo it. Sabotage it in some way. Kara began to see the Lady in Black did not truly care for her.

She felt more alone than ever.

It was her senior year. Kara had stopped going to the lunchroom a long time ago. She would spend her lunch period in the library, or the art room. She was getting a head start on some assignments, taking a bite of her bagel as she dabbed her mouth. She looked up when she noticed something out of the corner of her eyes, looking towards the back end of the library where a light began to flicker. She stared for a moment before resuming her work, finishing up a paper and printing it out. She collected her things in a folder, packing up to leave. She stopped when she thought she heard something, stopping to glance back behind her. Now, she was well aware of the school having been built upon a former graveyard site for the local Psych Center that had been closed for over a decade. The grounds which the facilities had been founded upon spanned about a third of the town's land. Since its closing, more people began to move in, deeming it a safer area than when some of the buildings were active, holding inside of them some of the most insane, dangerous individuals. Over the course of its nearly century-long existence, hundreds of such individuals perished, their souls even more erratic and at unrest than in their waking lives. Kara had many encounters with such entities, and many were quite unpleasant.

As she moved to the back of the library, she heard a thud, making her jump a bit. She noticed a book had fallen, wandering over to pick it up. After doing so, she glanced once more at the long aisle of books before turning to head back towards the front. She suddenly hesitated, stopping when right in front of her stood her worst nightmare.

"Well. Look who's in our spot."

Kara frowned. A girl known as simply Wildfire, as no one dared to call her by her actual name- pursed her lips as she crossed her arms. Even the popular girls dared not mess with her and her posse. She was as tough as nails, and had no concern with what people thought of her or being socially relevant. She only cared when she felt one was messing with her.

"I was just leaving." Kara said, about to move past her when she felt resistance.

"Oh? Did I say you could leave? Because… I don't really remember saying you could come here, or go."

"Wildfire, I have to get to class." Kara said flatly.

"Oh, yeah… don't want you to screw up your perfect attendance record." Brooks, Wildfire's best friend, laughed.

"You should have just gone to class instead of going where you're not supposed to." Wildfire said, shoving Kara against the bookshelf. "If I find you back here again, snooping around, I'll make sure you never step foot in this library again."

"Wildfire, I wasn't snooping around. It's like you had the devil hiding in here or-" Kara stopped when all the lights shut off then, feeling Wildfire's grip on her loosening.

"What the hell?! Turn the damn lights back on before I beat your ass!" Wildfire shouted towards the front. Kara simply tried to move away as quietly as possible, the only light now coming in through the windows.

Meanwhile, Ambrosia and her two cousins headed out of the lunchroom, going to their lockers. Ambrosia was one of the few people who spoke to and was nice to Kara. Well- she was nice to everyone, really.

"I cannot believe you turned Arsenik down, Ambrosia. You've really got your head in the clouds!" Rosemary scolded her.

"How could I accept his offer to tutor me if I didn't have my homework with me?" She replied.

"Oh… you are hopeless, Ambrosia, simply hopeless." Jasmine sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Ambrosia stopped then, tilting her head. "That's odd… has the library closed early?"

"Who cares about the library! Maybe if you had taken Arsenik's offer, you could have moved things to a… private session." Rosemary wiggled her brows, sticking her tongue out at Jasmine when she nudged her.

Just then, all three girls frowned when Wildfire and her group of friends headed out of the library, seeming unsettled.

"Get out of our way, losers!" She shouted as they shoved past them.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "They're just pulling off some nonsense again. Come on, before we're late."

"Hold on a moment." Ambrosia said, wandering into the library, flicking the light switch on. "Hello? Is someone in here?" She called out. She blinked when she noticed someone emerge from the back, making her way over to them. "Oh, Kara. Is everything alright? Why were you in the dark?"

"It's nothing." She kept her head down, moving past the her and the other girls. Ambrosia tilted her head in confusion, watching as Kara hurriedly made her way down the hall. She noticed what seemed like a fresh hand mark on her wrist.

"What's her problem?" Rosemary asked, shrugging to herself.

In class, Kara looked up when someone hurried inside, making it to their seat while the teacher's back was turned. She barely glanced at them, keeping her nose in her book.

"Hey. Psst. Kara. Hello, Earth to Kara."

Kara inhaled deeply. "Chase, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Did you get the answer to question five on the homework?"

"Yes, I did, Chase. Read the third paragraph in the packet. The answer is right in there."

"Oh… okay. Thanks. Say, what's gotten into you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kara said, jotting something down.

"Well okay then, so-rry." He rolled his eyes, taking out the packet as he tried to sloppily finish his assignment.

After class, Kara sighed as she went to P.E. It was one of her least favorite classes. Even worse, they had begun the swimming portion of the curriculum. She got into her swimsuit, putting on a thin pair of shorts as she was self-conscious. As she headed out, meeting the other girls, she put in her ear plugs as suddenly, she heard someone shout.

"Ugh, look at how FAT she is!"

Kara's head snapped up, and soon realized the insult was not directed at her.

"Haven't you got anything better to do with yourself?!" Jasmine shouted, consoling a very upset Rosemary. Kara furrowed her brows, Ambrosia comforting her as well as some of the other "popular" girls continued to jeer. Seeing how upset Rosemary was becoming, Kara tightened her lips, storming over.

"Shut up."

"Excuse me? What did you say, freak?" The girl said, snickering.

"Knock it off." Kara said. Wildfire stood in the corner with Brooks, raising a brow as the scene began to play out. For once, she let the preppy girls start trouble.

"I can do whatever I want. Besides, you're smart, aren't you? Don't you know fat when you see it?"

"I also know a bitch when I see one." Kara said, Ambrosia covering her mouth at the use of the curse word. Jasmine was silent, Rosemary having stopped her crying as she watched curiously. The girl glared at Kara before grabbing her, shoving her into the pool.

"Get her!" She screamed, her clique jumping in. Wildfire snickered, elbowing Brooks lightly as the girls held Kara underwater. "Hey, I have an idea! The boys are going to be coming in soon. We should give them a little show, don't you think?"

Kara gasped for air as she was let up, still restrained by the girls. The leader of their clique grabbed a pair of scissors, laughing as she began to make her way over. As Kara struggled, she looked up as the lights began to flicker. Wildfire separated from the wall as she, as well as the other girls outside the pool, noticed something.

"Hey. Get out of the water! Get out of the water, you airheads!" She shouted. The girls noticed something dark accumulating in a spot under the water's surface, making its way towards them. They screamed as they fearfully splashed their way to the ladder to climb out.

"Kara, take my hand!" Ambrosia cried. Just as they had made contact, that was when it happened.

Kara felt something yank her down, pulling both her and Ambrosia into the water.

The rest of the girls' frantic screams were muffled now, the pair being dragged to the deep end of the pool. Ambrosia became terrified as she saw something within the growing darkness of the pool floor.

It was then she heard something from above, arms wrapping around her waist as she was dragged upwards. Her heart skipped a beat, however, when her hand separated from Kara's.

A pair of glasses floated on the surface of the water. Kara continued to sink to the bottom.

 **The First Ending: Water**

Water is symbolic of dreaming, purification, regeneration, strength, change, and unconditional love. It symbolizes death as well as rebirth. It is life-giving, but can also be destructive. It is associated with the Autumn season.

 _"In my dream, I was drowning my sorrows, but my sorrows, they'd learned to swim." -U2_

* * *

 **And there we have it! So... what do you think so far? Is this a story you would be interested in reading more of? Please let me know your thoughts in a review. I will be working on my other projects as well, so bear with me as I go back and forth a bit! Until next time, thank you for reading!**


	2. To Lend a Helping Hand

**Greetings! Today, I was able to write a bit more for this story, introducing a couple more characters in this school setting. I'm probably going to be spending quite a bit of time setting the stage for this story, so please bear with me! If you are enjoying this story so far, please let me know!**

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Kara groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Please, don't move too quickly."

Kara looked over, blinking when she saw Ambrosia sitting beside her. With her was her two cousins, and she found she was in the nurses' office.

"Ambrosia? What- how did I end up here?" Kara asked.

"Everything is alright. You are safe now." Ambrosia said.

"You lucky son of a gun…" Rosemary muttered, to which Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Kara, what Rosemary means to say is, she appreciates you nearly drowning to death for the sake of defending her honor. Is that not correct?" Jasmine shot a look at her cousin.

"Yeah, yeah… but I want to be revived by a handsome guy too!" Rosemary crossed her arms.

Kara rose a brow, snickering. "Wait, wait. What are you talking about?"

"Why don't YOU tell her, Ambrosia?" Rosemary said. "Being you also have something to brag about."

"Oh dear… well, you see… after we fell into the water, the boys' class came in, and- well, most of them witnessed us nearly drowning… so Arsenik jumped in, and retrieved me." Ambrosia said as Rosemary grumbled to herself. "As he was making sure I was in decent condition, I told him in a fright that you were still in peril. It was then that-"

"Woah, wait a second. Arsenik? Arsenik Holder?" Kara blinked.

"Yes, Arsenik Holder!" Rosemary exclaimed, puffing out her cheeks when Jasmine hissed at her to be quiet.

"Anyhow… as I was saying, I was worried for your sake, Kara… and a most remarkable thing happened."

"Go on…" Kara rose a brow.

"His nephew, Viktor Holder dove into the water… much to Arsenik's worry. But after a very stressful minute passed, he surfaced with you." Ambrosia said.

"He kissed you!" Rosemary blurted out, Jasmine throwing her hands up.

"For goodness sakes, he performed CPR on her, Rosemary!" She sighed.

Kara stood in absolute silence. The Viktor Holder had not only dragged her out of the water, but performed CPR on her? Like, actual mouth to mouth contact?

She thought her heart had stopped.

Back tracking a bit, the students who had transferred from a school called Virgo High all moved to Kings Park after a new town supervisor was appointed. Apparently, the families could send their children to school for free in exchange for doing some sort of excavation work on the grounds of the closed psych center facilities. Kara had thought her experiences with the paranormal were out of hand before, but ever since the project had begun, things had been getting worse.

It was as if they were waking something up.

There was no doubt that the students transferred from Virgo High were… different. They spoke differently, wore different clothes, and oftentimes seemed to have some from a different planet. After they came, extensions and additions were done to the high school, and suddenly, everything became a whole new ballgame. No doubt, this was a result from funds originating from two very wealthy families- the Holders, and the Von Ironstones.

The first time the Holders entered the school, they became the new hunks. Every single female within a five-mile radius wanted them. No one even cared about the fact that an uncle and nephew relation were in the same grade. Most girls were too busy drooling and fantasizing performing a variety of scenarios with them to even give it a thought. Not to mention, the Von Ironstones were pretty sought after too. Of the families that came here, they two were the most prestigious. Also, not to mention that Barry Ironstone had almost immediately been elected to be student body president. His brother, Alex, assisted him as the vice president, and his cousins, Night and Onyx, were also on the student board.

But now, Kara sat in the nurse's office, having just learned that the guy that had shot Cupid's arrow at her heart was the very same who had dragged her out of the depths of the gym pool and revived her. Hell, she figured she was going to need a defibrillator at this rate. There was just something about Viktor- aside from his dashing good looks, Kara saw something deeper. Perhaps it was his kindness, his intelligence, his shy and timid nature?

Or maybe it was how he seemed so unsure of himself. Misunderstood… like she was.

"Yeah. Now you get it, huh?" Rosemary crossed her arms.

"Holy shit." Kara breathed. "Of all the things I could have slept through, I had to sleep through that…?"

"Do not fret, Kara. I'm sure Viktor was not repulsed by you in any way while he was reviving you. He just seemed very determined in getting you to breathe again." Ambrosia said.

"S- So, was he here? Has he come to see me at all? Shit, how does my hair look?" Kara groaned.

"There is no need to worry! All that matters is that you are in a fair state. Come, school has ended for the day, shall I walk you home?" Ambrosia offered, smiling.

After collecting her things, Kara headed out of the school with Ambrosia, Rosemary and Jasmine. The four walked into the surrounding neighborhood, a comfortable breeze upon the air.

"So, I guess you can hang out with us, now." Rosemary said to Kara.

"Indeed, she only nearly lost her life standing up to the heartless students who decided to insult you." Jasmine said flatly.

"That's why she can hang out with us!" Rosemary said, smiling as she patted Kara's shoulder.

"You must excuse my cousin, I think she had a lack of oxygen sometime during her development." Jasmine said, Rosemary scowling at her.

"So, Kara, are there any other students you are well acquainted with? If you already have plans, I do hope we aren't keeping you despite the events from today." Ambrosia said.

"Uh… honestly… no. I don't really have any friends." Kara shrugged, continuing on her way as Ambrosia slowed, frowning lightly. After a few moments, she caught up with Kara, taking her by surprise.

"Then I will have to just be your friend. Jasmine and Rosemary also, of course, right?" She smiled cheerfully, looking at her cousins.

"I suppose I don't have any objection to that." Jasmine replied.

"Maybe if she can send some cute boys our way, I'll consider-" Rosemary huffed when Jasmine nudged her. "Okay, okay, fine…"

Kara cleared her throat. "Look, I appreciate it, but I don't want you to feel obligated."

"Don't be silly. You are a kind person to have defended my cousin's honor. I'm only sorry we weren't better acquainted beforehand. Now, let us do homework together, shall we?" Ambrosia smiled, clasping her hands together before proceeding onward towards their family house.

That night, Kara sighed as she stared at her ceiling. She thought about the prospect of being saved by Viktor, her heart skipping a beat as she turned over. She felt a chill in her room, rolling her eyes as she yanked the blankets over her head.

The following day, Kara stared at the entrance to the lunchroom for a moment as students walked past her. It had been ages since she had actually eaten in there, shaking her head as she adjusted her backpack. She wandered inside, looking around until she spotted Ambrosia and her cousins. She was about to head over to them, when she felt someone shove past her. She did a double take, noticing that it was Chase. She rolled her eyes, about to continue onward when she was shoved past again, losing her balance and falling on her behind. She whipped her head around, watching as Onyx Von Ironstone stormed past her. Ambrosia had noticed this from her table, getting up to see if I was alright.

"Assholes…" Kara said to herself, getting to her feet as she dusted herself off. "I'm okay, I'm okay…" Kara said, thanking Ambrosia when she came over. It took her a few moments to notice that Ambrosia froze suddenly, soon after realizing the surrounding tables were all staring at something in silence. Raising a brow, Kara looked behind her, blinking when she saw someone with their head bowed.

Just then, the tables began to empty, students moving quickly and quietly out of the lunchroom. Kara looked around in confusion, Jasmine and Rosemary approaching quickly.

"Ambrosia- Rosemary, don't you dare abandon your cousin." Jasmine snapped.

"Nice knowing you, Kara!" Rosemary squeaked.

"Don't go easy on her!" Wildfire shouted, she and Brooks two of the few who dared to stay, laughing as she popped a french fry into her mouth.

The guy who had his head bowed slowly lifted it, scowling. His name was Wind Yong, and he was a force to be reckoned with- he barely spoke, but had a glare that could kill. Earlier in the year, some stupid football jock decided it would be worth his while to spray him with silly string when he failed to respond to his arrogant comments.

Let's just say, that jock is still in physical therapy after Wind had finished dealing with him.

Kara finally realized why everyone had bolted; when she fell, she had knocked back into him, causing him to spill sauce on his leather jacket. She opened her mouth for a moment after clearing her throat.

"Hey, um… I'm really sorry about that. I- I have wipes in my back pack, I can give you some to clean your jacket off."

"What is she doing?!" Rosemary whimpered as she whispered to Jasmine. "Doesn't she know that anyone who talks to him loses their tongue?!"

"Oh dear… please don't be cross with her, it was an accident… if you wish, I can bring the jacket home and clean it." Ambrosia added. Rosemary thought she was going to have a heart attack.

Wind glanced between the pair of girls for a moment, reaching a hand up. He hesitated when they tensed up, before continuing to take off the jacket. "I'll deal with it. Move." Without hesitation, Jasmine grabbed Ambrosia to pull her back, the girls stepping out of the way as he moved past them. He then stopped, glancing over his shoulder at Ambrosia. "Thanks." He then proceeded to leave the lunchroom without another word, leaving the four girls to look at each other silently.

Wildfire hissed from her seat, curling her lip as she slapped a five-dollar bill in Brooks' hand, who smirked. "I hate losing a bet." She scowled, shoving past the girls as she too left the lunchroom.

"… Okay, you have no idea how lucky you are to be alive right now." Rosemary said, Jasmine huffing.

"Can we just get a move on, please?" She said, the four heading to their lockers to prepare for their next class.

Later on, as Kara walked through the halls, she stopped when she noticed Chase sitting against some of the lockers, his head in his hand. She shook her head, going up to him. "What's eating you?"

"You should be asking what I'M eating, and that's nothing." He snapped.

"Sorry I asked." Kara moved back, about to leave.

"Hey, you reacted the same way yesterday in class." Chase said. He had a point.

"Guess we both have problems, huh?" Kara asked.

"Tell me about it." He sighed. "That freaking Onyx has eyes like a hawk. I don't LIKE stealing from the cafeteria, okay? But my brothers and sisters never have enough to give me for lunch money." Chase pouted. "I hate school. Everyone knows I'm dumb as rocks."

"You don't seem dumb, Chase… you just need to put a little effort into your assignments." Kara said.

"I want to! But I can't concentrate at home, there's too many people. It's too noisy. That's why I always ask you for the homework answers… you're really smart." He scratched the back of his neck.

Kara's expression softened, just now having been given a glimpse into how tough Chase's life may have truly been. She wandered over to sit next to him. "Listen… if you're that hard up for money, I can bring a couple extra snacks or something I can spare. At least you won't have to go the whole day without a morsel in your stomach."

Chase glanced over at her. "You'd really do that? I thought I annoyed you."

"Well, you kind of do, but now I know you have a good excuse for it. Hey… I'm starting to study with Ambrosia and her family after school. Maybe you can join us. At least you won't have to bother me in class each morning for the answers." Kara chuckled.

"Yeah… that sounds… nice, actually. You know… it gets tiring after a while. Being the underdog. My family is dirt poor- literally. These clothes I'm wearing? They were my oldest brother's. They've got to be at least ten years old. We're only allowed to shower once a week to save on the water bill. Also, we all have to work on the weekend to scrap money together."

"Chase… I'm really sorry about that." Kara frowned.

"Glad someone actually decided to pay attention to me for once. No, everyone's into the Holders. Oh, Arsenik and Viktor so cute, oh, Arsenik and Viktor are so rich, they have the nicest stuff, and clothes, and are the smartest and best at everything. They're a pair of snobs, that's all they are." Chase growled. "And the Von Ironstones are jerks too. That Onyx just can't wait to catch me doing something. He loves sending me to the principal's office."

"Well, now he'll have one less thing to get you for." Kara smiled as she shrugged. The scruffy boy glanced over, chuckling.

"Gee, thanks. I kind of thought you were a creep or something for a while, but you're actually kind of nice." Chase chuckled.

"Gee thanks yourself." Kara rolled her eyes. "Okay, come on. I've got to meet up with Ambrosia." She got to her feet, helping Chase to his. As she did, she glanced around.

Kara thought it was weird that it had been an entire day since the pool incident, and not once had Viktor approached her since then. How can you save someone, and not even speak to them afterwards? Perhaps to at least even check their condition? She frowned a bit to herself, trying to hope that maybe he just caught up with something, or that the explanation was simpler than she was perceiving.

* * *

 **Going to end this chapter here for now! Please leave a little review of your thoughts, and thank you to those who have read! Also, please don't forget to check out PoisonAppleTales' fan pages and give them your love and support! Their Beauty and the War Beta Demo V.2 is coming out in a couple short weeks, so keep an eye out for that as well as fanfiction updates from me! Thanks again, and see you next time!**


	3. The Safe Places

**Good evening! I just want to take a moment to say thank you for your support thus far! This is a pretty experimental fanfiction to me, in part because it involves many personal aspects as well. I'm trying to find a happy balance as I write this, so please bear with me! Otherwise, I'm going to just get to it. Please enjoy this update!**

* * *

"NO. No, no, no, absolutely not!"

"Rosemary, will you stop shouting?" Jasmine asked.

"No! You are telling me that you invited Chase Trolden to our house?! Do you have any idea what the Troldens are like?!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"I know they live by the train station..." Kara said.

"Yeah, the lot of them take up a whole rental house, and they act like savages! I will not tolerate one of them coming here and messing up OUR house! They're loud, filthy, and mean."

"Rosemary, Kara wouldn't be making such a suggestion if he acted how you are describing." Ambrosia said. "Perhaps this would be a nice change for him."

"And a horrible change for us!" Rosemary pouted.

"Do you think that perhaps we can study at your house, Kara?" Jasmine asked, to which Kara cleared her throat.

"Um... not really a good idea. It's... messy right now." She replied uneasily.

"Can't be any worse than the Troldens." Rosemary scoffed.

"Rosemary, Jasmine, can we not give him a chance?" Ambrosia asked.

"Very well... but if he tracks dirt and grime about, you will be responsible for cleaning it." Jasmine said. Kara sighed with relief, walking away from the girls. She went around the corner of the school hallway, finding Chase leaning up against the wall.

"Hey. You've got the Ambrosia seal of approval." Kara chuckled.

"I've always liked Ambrosia. She's really nice." He smiled.

Rosemary glanced to the side warily, Chase having joined the girls as they headed into the surrounding neighborhood. "Say, thanks for letting me do homework with you guys. I can barely ever get anything done at my place."

"That's because our house isn't a pig sty." Rosemary mumbled, to which Jasmine shot her a look.

"So Kara, um... your friends don't mind that you're hanging out with, you know... me, do you?" Chase asked.

"Well one, I really don't have any besides those present." Kara started. "And second, I can hang out with whoever I want." She shrugged.

"I guess that's true. I'm glad I'm not the only one who's considered a loser." Chase scuffed his foot.

"Why would you be a loser?" Kara rose a brow.

"Because I'm flunking all my classes and have next to nothing." Chase said flatly.

"But aren't you like... number one on the track team?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, but it won't matter soon. Principal said I'm going to be on academic probation if I don't get my grades up." He sighed.

"Well, fret not, Chase. I would like to see you succeed. We shall help you with whatever you need." Ambrosia smiled.

They eventually reached the house, the four going inside to work on assignments. Ambrosia and Kara helped Chase with his homework as he wolfed down on some snacks, Rosemary turning up her nose as she and Jasmine completed their own homework. The sky eventually began to darken, the group not realizing how close to dinner it was.

"Damn, I've got to get home." Kara said as she gathered her things.

"Well, I could walk you home." Chase shrugged.

"You've already got to walk all the way back uptown from here, you'll only have to go farther if you walk me home." Kara said.

"Uh, track team champion here. Going from uptown to downtown and back is nothing." Chase laughed.

"Okay, if you say so..." Kara shrugged. "So, I'll... see you guys tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." Ambrosia smiled. "Thank you for studying with us, Kara."

"And for helping us with chores." Jasmine added, smiling.

"Hey, it's the least I could do." Kara said, waving goodbye as she and Chase headed out. Rosemary sighed with relief.

"At least I have less work to do now..." Rosemary said, Jasmine rolling her eyes as Ambrosia giggled lightly.

Kara frowned a bit as she watched the passing street signs, glancing over at Chase for a moment. "You know, you can just walk me to the end of my block."

"Nah, it's no big deal. I'd rather make sure you get into your house. You know, for safety and stuff."

"Yeah... my house is... safe." Kara cleared her throat. "You know... we could always study at the library, too... or the park."

Chase stopped, sighing. "Look. I know what this is about, okay? I get it."

Kara rose a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't help that I'm all dirty, okay? I wish everyone would stop rubbing it in my face."

"Chase, that is not what I'm referring to. I just- I feel... uncomfortable... when people come to my house. So please don't take it personally. I've barely even say this to many people."

His expression softened then. "Hey... come on. My house is like, a huge mess. If you're afraid about what I'll think, I really won't. I can even help you clean it! I like to help people with-"

"It isn't that." Kara said, glancing down. "The last time I had someone over, things almost... got bad. I can't say any more."

Chase frowned then. "Kara... no one is hurting you... right?" As he asked this, Kara stared ahead, staring at her street sign.

That night, she stared at the ceiling once again, sighing to herself. The only sound she could hear was the clock ticking, and the room was cloaked in darkness. She tensed up suddenly when she felt a cold chill, yanking the blankets up to her face as she curled up in a fetal position. She shut her eyes tightly, biting her lip as she hoped it would pass.

The following morning, Kara scribbled some notes into her book, glancing over. When it was time to hand in homework assignments, Chase smiled, giving her a thumbs up as he handed in his assignment along with almost everyone else.

Later on in the day, she made her way to the auditorium, going back stage to set her things down and grab some paint for murals. On the other side of the curtain, a musical number was playing, a giggly voice singing an upbeat song as she did her routine. Kara glanced through the gap in the curtain every so often, seeing the girl's red curls bounce as she continued her number. She jumped when her phone vibrated, grabbing it to see that Ambrosia had messaged.

"Hey." Kara said quietly when she called. "I'm just finishing up in stage crew. I'll meet you at your house, okay?"

"Oh, well, actually, we're at the library... Rosemary was making a fuss because of Chase, so he suggested your idea of studying here instead."

"Okay, that works. See you later." Kara said before shoving her phone in her pocket, resuming to paint the background murals. She glanced over as some of the stage crew members glared at her, sighing as she placed her painting tools away. They didn't like that she had been chosen to do the murals, and they did not hesitate to show their displeasure.

At the library, after Kara finished her assignments, she took out a diary, jotting some things in it.

"Hey, what's that?" Chase asked, to which she shut it quickly.

"It's something that's for my eyes only." Kara said, tucking it into her back pack.

Just then, Rosemary gasped, Kara looking over at her with a bewildered expression. "Don't... move. Look who just came in." She said.

Upon glancing over, Chase rolled his eyes, groaning. "Great, just who I wanted to see." He muttered.

"Excuse me, they actually have some class and decency." Rosemary scoffed.

Kara found herself staring as the Holders entered the library, Arsenik speaking quietly to Viktor as they checked in. She felt her heart skip a beat, looking down at the surface of the table.

"I should go say hello." Ambrosia smiled, getting up to head over to them as her cousins could only stare.

"Heh, see? At least Kara's normal. Look how red her face is. I guess they make you all angry too, huh?" Chase asked.

"Wrong emotion, Chase." Kara said, looking through the corner of her eyes as Ambrosia greeted the pair. After several moments of bouncing her leg up and down, she nearly jumped out of her chair, Chase smiling widely.

"Yeah, you tell them! Go show off somewhere else!" Chase exclaimed.

"Will you keep your voice down, this is still a library. Rosemary, stop- you're making me giggle!" Jasmine said, the pair gossiping among themselves.

As Ambrosia and Arsenik continued to offer polite conversation, Kara approached them, to which Arsenik smiled.

"Ah, Kara. I'm glad to see you're faring well after what happened this week."

"Yeah... thank you." She said before turning her attention to Viktor, who barely met her gaze. Had he purposely been avoiding her? The least she wanted was to thank him for practically saving her life. "Viktor, um... I've been... looking for you." Smooth, she thought. She made herself sound like a stalker.

He straightened up a bit at this. "Oh... y- you were?"

Kara blinked. Was he really surprised after what had transpired? "Yeah, um... I wanted to thank you... for what you did."

"Ah, yes, er... I couldn't just stand idly. I would have felt quite terrible if a student perished and I did nothing to help."

A student. He didn't even refer to her in any way, but generalized the event. "Same, so... yeah. I wanted to just thank you." Kara nodded. She wished she could crawl into a hole.

"I see. A- Arsenik, should we begin preparations for our biology project?" Viktor asked.

"Yes, we should get started right away. Kara, Ambrosia, we bid you both a very good day. If you should need any tutoring, please do not hesitate to ask me. I'm more than happy to offer my help." Arsenik said.

"It's greatly appreciated." Ambrosia beamed. Kara could only stare forlornly as Viktor walked away without another word, turning to head back to her table as quickly as possible.

"Hey. So did you tell him off?" Chase asked.

"No... he practically ran with his tail tucked without much effort." Kara groaned, holding her head with her hands.

"Uh... that's a good thing, isn't it?" Chase looked around, Jasmine staring at him flatly.

"Maybe you aren't his type?" Rosemary asked.

"Rosemary." Jasmine said flatly before turning to Kara. "Kara, don't take his behavior personally. Viktor Holder is... quite skittish. He keeps to his academics and Arsenik seems to be the only one he's close to."

"How can you save someone's life and not even... acknowledge them?" Kara furrowed a brow.

"That's Viktor for you. Very handsome and smart, but he has an extremely nervous disposition." Jasmine said.

"Hey, forget mister pretty boy. You've got me!" Chase beamed. Kara couldn't help but smile, chuckling.

"I guess so." Kara replied. Deep down, despite their words, she couldn't help but feel anxious about Viktor's behavior. Did she do something wrong? Did something happen which she wasn't aware of? Her mind tried to come up with an answer as she gathered her things. The group then went to the park, where Chase annoyed Rosemary as he tried to put a clover in her hair. Kara and Ambrosia sat on the swings, Jasmine rolling her eyes as Rosemary shouted for her to get Chase to stop joking around.

"Is Rosemary always... you know...?" Kara asked.

"Don't mind her... she truly is a lovely person, deep down." Ambrosia smiled.

"One would have to dig pretty deep." Kara snickered to herself.

"Do you enjoy spending time with us, Kara?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, don't get me wrong... it's nice to finally have some people to hang out with. I feel like anytime I'm around someone, they want me to disappear."

"Nonsense. They just don't appreciate you enough. Perhaps one day, they will."

"I doubt it. It's a nice thought, though." Kara said.

"What is your family like?" Ambrosia asked after a few moments.

"Barely around. I'm an only child. Dad works, mom is always at the doctor. When she's home, she does chores. My dad could care less about what's going on with me. My parents fight a lot."

Ambrosia frowned lightly. "I'm very sorry."

Kara shrugged. "I find my own stuff to do."

"You should still have close ones in your life. For me, it's my cousins. I love them dearly." Ambrosia smiled. "I do wish I would have befriended you sooner..."

"Hey, it's fine." Kara said, swaying lightly on the swing as she looked out at the others. She chuckled lightly at Chase and Rosemary, shaking her head a bit.

That night, she sat in her room, writing in her diary. As she did, she noticed something, looking up to see her light flickering. She stared at it for a few moments, shutting her book and placing it back in her bag. She went over to her bedroom door, closing and locking it. She made sure her windows were locked, drawing the curtains before turning off her light. She curled up under her sheets, sighing as the chill began to come in. She could feel it seeping into her lungs, choking out a sob as she hugged herself.

When was this going to stop?

* * *

 **Alright, I decided to end this chapter here. Again, in addition to this being a Beauty and the War** **AU, it's become somewhat of a catharsis for me. I struggled socially in school, and in many ways, that has carried over to my life in the present. Drawing, and eventually writing, became a means to cope with such struggles, among other things, and continues to do so. Again, thank you for reading and for your kind words thus far!**


	4. A Good Deed Punished

**Good afternoon, readers! Not going to ramble on for too long here, but you're probably going to be noticing a bit of a pattern, if you haven't already. With that said, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

The next day, Kara was traversing the hallway when she heard someone crying. She rose a brow, making her way towards the sound. She stopped, seeing the girl from the day before hugging her knees, her red curls covering her face. Upon noticing her, she rose her head, wiping her eyes.

"I- I'm sorry. I can go somewhere else-"

"No, it's fine." Kara said. "Did something... serious happen?"

The girl sighed. "Okay. You know Barry, right?"

"Student body president? Yeah. What about him?" Kara asked.

"Well... he likes girls." She sniffled.

"Wow... I had no idea." Kara said flatly.

"No, I mean... he calls himself a serial dater. He likes going out with different girls all the time."

"Okay... so what does that have to do with you?" Kara asked.

"It's just..." She sat up a bit straighter. "You cannot tell anyone."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kara replied. Why was she talking to her about this? She didn't even know her.

"... I really, really want him to ask me to be his girlfriend. Like, his number one, only girlfriend."

"Alright then." Kara said, placing her things down to sit next to her. "Have you... told him?"

"No... I'm afraid it will knock him out of balance... see, he has a good work slash drama slash fun times ratio right now, and putting these heavy feelings on him will just totally mess that up." She sighed. "Wait. You're Kara, aren't you?"

Kara blinked. "Yeah, um... where did you-"

"Oh, I pretty much know everyone because Barry pretty much knows everyone." She giggled. "My name's Bonnie, but you can call me Bo. My nickname's Bo Peep because I totally love dressing up as her." She smiled. "I won the Halloween contest last year with that costume."

"Hi... Bo. Nice to meet you." Kara said.

"I see you around sometimes... you seem kind of lonely. Also, I kind of know that because I spend time with some of your former friends..."

"'Former' is the key word. We met in art club, and we did projects together and stuff. One started going after me after I killed one of her characters off in a story of mine... I still have no idea why something like that would make her react so... viciously. And the other... I was going through something really tough with my dad, and... she just stopped talking to me for some reason. Now they both hate me. I didn't even really do anything to them. I would have been there for them no matter what. But... I guess I should be used to it. Every time I get close to someone, it always falls apart somehow."

Bo frowned. "I had no idea... honestly, from what they said, I kind of didn't want to be caught alone with you, but... you seem really nice. Also, I kind of had a feeling when I saw them making fun of Rosemary Phoenix and you stuck up for her... maybe I shouldn't believe what everyone says so blindly." She shrugged, giggling lightly.

"Yeah... well, I've been hanging out with her and Ambrosia lately."

"Oh, Ambrosia! She is such a sweetheart. And so pretty, too! So many boys try to hit on her. Poor thing doesn't even realize it."

Kara couldn't believe who she was talking to right now. Bonnie Coco was one of the so called popular girls. She wasn't as vicious, but she was quite an airhead at times. She was undoubtedly attached to Barry's hip, and all she had to do was bat her pretty eyelashes and he granted her anything she wanted- funding for new cheerleading outfits, a good word to give her the leading role in the school play, among other things. She also had an obsession with animals. She apparently had her heart set on becoming a veterinarian once she graduated.

"Yeah... anyway, I should probably get to study hall. Good luck with your... dilemma." Kara said, slinging her back pack over her shoulder. She was about to head on her way when Bo called her.

"Kara... what is that?" She asked. Kara furrowed a brow, motioning to what looked like a hand mark on her wrist. She tugged on her sleeve to conceal it.

"Just a burn. It'll be fine." Kara said, forcing a smile before turning around to walk away.

At lunch, as she sat with the Phoenix girls, she glanced over when she noticed Bo waving at her. She gave her a small nod, waving back before returning her focus to them. Rosemary huffed when someone approached, Chase smiling as he hopped over the bench to sit with them. As he did, Kara noticed Onyx Von Ironstone glancing over at them, keeping an eye out on the youngest Trolden sibling.

"Hey, ladies! Miss me?" He smiled.

"Not in the slightest." Rosemary curled her lip in displeasure.

"Chase." Kara got his attention, sliding over half her sandwich to him. He blinked, his expression softening.

"But Kara, you'll be hungry later." He frowned a bit.

"No, I won't." She said, taking out a snack to munch on. Just then, something caught her eye, making her do a double take. Her expression changed when she noticed the Holders enter the room, sitting over at the table with the Von Ironstones. They politely greeted them and Bo, Kara trying to avoid staring at them. She then noticed a few other girls head over to sit at the table, those who had assaulted her in the pool previously in the week. She decided to focus her attentions on her own table, lest she made herself feel sick.

"You caught a raccoon?!" Rosemary exclaimed. "They're so vicious!" She grimaced.

"Well, there's no bears or wolves around here for me to take on. Raccoons are nothing." Chase shrugged.

"They're still pretty nasty." Kara said.

"Hey, maybe we can go walk around the woods this weekend. It's supposed to be nice." Chase shrugged.

"I do miss the woodlands back home..." Ambrosia mused.

"At least we don't have to harvest every meal. These grocery stores you have make meal preparation much easier." Jasmine said.

"And washing dishes is easier too!" Rosemary added.

"I guess there's pros and cons to both lifestyles... the food must be a lot fresher where you're from." Kara said.

"It's alright... there are many wonderful things here that we did not have on Virgo Island." Ambrosia smiled.

"So can we do the woods thing this weekend, then?" Chase asked.

"Sure, why not? There's some trails by the Bluff." Kara said before noticing someone approaching, raising a brow.

"Hey, Ambrosia." Night Von Ironstone, cousin to Barry and Alex, practically shoved Chase over to sit beside her, making him growl lowly. "I couldn't help but overhear that you were making plans this weekend." He said to her as he placed an arm around her shoulders. "Would be alright with you if I could join?"

Kara narrowed her eyes, seeing that Ambrosia was quickly becoming uncomfortable. "If we want you to tag along, we'll let you know." She said, to which Night glanced at her.

"You know..." He looked her up and down. "It's rude to interrupt someone's conversation."

"Speak for yourself, dad." Kara answered sarcastically.

"You know, I've seen you a lot around this school. Maybe the reason why you're always alone is because you insist on being a stuck up prude." Night spat. Chase was about to lash back at him, but Kara stopped him.

"You really like Ambrosia, right? I mean, you can't get any more obvious." Kara replied. Rosemary was face palming, not believing that Kara was talking back to a Von Ironstone.

"And what if I do? She's a wonderful girl." Night replied.

"Okay then. Tell me one thing you know about her." Kara said.

At this, Night straightened up, Kara raising a brow. "Well, she's beautiful..."

"Aside from that, Sherlock." Kara spat.

"She... well, she's... got a good head on her shoulders." Night said.

"You know jack shit about her. You're only after her because she's pretty. I think you've insulted her enough." Kara said, Jasmine and Rosemary staring with their mouths agape. Night tightened his lips, standing up.

"I will not forget this, freak." He jabbed a finger at her, about to walk away when Chase stood up.

"You do one thing to her, and you'll have to deal with me, Von Ignoramus." He said lowly.

"What are you going to do, beat me to death? That's how you low lives solve all your problems. You aren't smart enough to do anything else. Don't make me laugh, Trolden." Night scoffed before striding angrily back to his table. As Kara glared after him, she noticed someone looking over, seeing Wildfire had been watching the scene unfold. She had her brows raised, nodding a bit. Kara cleared her throat, turning her attention back to the group present.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" Rosemary hissed in a whisper. "You told off a Von Ironstone! We're never going to be invited to any of their parties now!"

"I wasn't going to just let him sit there and act like a jerk to Ambrosia. You know how many hearts he's broken in the last month alone? He's a jerk." Kara said.

"But now we're never going to have any chance of getting in on the good times because of you!" Rosemary whined. "Not unless we completely disown you or something!"

"Why do you want to hang out with them?" Kara threw her hands up.

"Because at least they actually have a life!" Rosemary replied.

"Rosemary!" Jasmine snapped. "That's enough. Kara is right, he was making Ambrosia uncomfortable."

"No. You know what Jasmine, Rosemary is right. I have no life. This is what I get for trying to be nice." She got up, slinging her back pack over her shoulder. "If you'd rather hang out with them, be my guest."

"Oh dear... please, don't be angry with one another..." Ambrosia frowned, looking between the two as she bit her lip. Kara walked away, heading out of the lunchroom.

As she did, she had no idea that Arsenik had silently observed the scene unfold. He quietly rose, walking towards the other table. "Hello, Ambrosia... are you alright?" He asked, the other girls falling silent as he sat on the other side of her. Chase ran a hand down his face, rolling his eyes as he got up to leave the table. As he did, he noticed Wildfire was no longer in the cafeteria.

"Good afternoon, Arsenik... I do believe we've had a bit of a fight here." She frowned. "Kara was simply looking out for me, is all... but she ended up having her feelings hurt. I should go to her."

Rosemary nearly choked. "N- No, don't be ridiculous! She's totally not our friend anymore. The Von Ironstones are-"

"Rosemary, I swear to Vi that if you do not hush up this instant, I am going to spoon feed you an entire bottle of castor oil." Jasmine shot Rosemary a look, to which she silenced instantly.

"I agree, Ambrosia. From what I was able to hear, she was simply looking out for your well being. If anything, she's just trying to be a good friend. Now, Viktor and I have to take care of a few things, but if you should need me, please contact me." Arsenik said, giving Ambrosia his number. He smiled at her lightly, returning to a somewhat anxious Viktor before they headed out. Rosemary and Jasmine simply stared at their cousin as she blushed lightly, staring at the series of numbers Arsenik had penned onto the small piece of paper he handed to her.

"What are you waiting for?! Put it on your phone!" Rosemary exclaimed.

* * *

 **And the drama continues! It may seem like this story is a bit all over the place right now, but again- please bear with me as I get things on track. Some aspects of this story are based off of personal experiences- ones that have left some residual emotions with me. Perhaps as this story goes on, I'll offer more details on my feelings, and how kind people in my life now are helping to move past these negative experiences. Thank you again for reading, and see you next time!**


	5. There's Always Someone Watching

**Good afternoon, readers! I have returned with another chapter! Though Halloween has come and gone, I'm going to keep that theme going with this story, at least for the time being. I am going to try to focus on developing some of the other characters; I don't always want to make my personification the very center of attention (I can get pretty boring after a while.) Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kara could feel her throat tightening, quickly heading into the girls' bathroom. She sighed as she went into one of the stalls, running her hands through her hair as she leaned against the smooth, metal surface.

She had barely started a friendship with the Phoenix girls, and it fell apart all because she tried to do the right thing.

That's what she always felt... she seemed to constantly be punished for taking the path of righteousness, of altruism. It wasn't in her nature to be mean, to go out of her way to cause misery to others, and she knew it was the reason she didn't have people at her beck and call like the popular girls did. She hated this. She hated dealing with the torments of socialization, this maddening battle between either being completely ignored or being harassed for the sake of the opposition's entertainment.

Just then, she looked up as the lights began to flicker. She frowned lightly, moving to gather her things and to leave. Just as she opened the stall door, she noticed a growing darkness by the entrance to the bathroom. She could see her breath upon the air as the room became increasingly colder, forced to retreat back into the stall. As she waited anxiously, she sighed when things suddenly quieted. As soon as the relief came, it was completely snatched away when an airy scream sounded, the first stall door forcefully swinging open and sending parts of its lock flying. Kara's whole body tensed as the unearthly sounds became closer as the second, third, fourth stall doors were heard being forced open. When hers was next, Kara's heart raced as silence deafened the air for a moment. When her door suddenly flung open, she scrambled back, straightening up when she saw who was standing there. The lights were no longer flickering, the room was no longer freezing.

"Still snooping around, huh?" Wildfire pursed her lip a bit. "Let's have a little chat."

Kara cleared her throat, recovering from what had only just transpired. "Wildfire... look, whatever you're mad at me about, can we just-"

"Hey, hey, hey..." Wildfire leaned up against the stall. "Who said I was mad? I just want to talk. Have a little heart to heart. See? Brooks isn't even here. Just you and me." Kara was wary, cautiously making her way out of the stall. Wildfire pat her shoulder lightly. "Heard you had a bit of a falling out with the Phoenix girls, huh?"

"What about it?" Kara sighed.

"That was pretty bold, standing up to Night Von Ironstone. He and his cousins aren't very easy to intimidate, considering their rank on the social ladder." Wildfire said.

"I'm not trying to intimidate anyone. I don't like how he tries to coerce Ambrosia into dating him." Kara replied.

"Whatever. Either way... you impressed me. I always thought you were just this pathetic thing that did nothing but take up space and kiss the teachers' asses. Also, being you're probably not going to hang out with them anymore... I thought maybe I could give you a chance. You could hang out with me, my clan." Wildfire said as Kara sighed.

"Look, I'll... think about it." She said.

"Better think fast. Not like you've got everyone knocking your door down." Wildfire took a step back. "You want to have a good time this year? Stick with me. Otherwise, you can go back to being on your own... unprotected." She gave Kara a nod before turning around, unlocking the bathroom door before exiting.

Kara stood where she was, frowning as her mind processed everything that happened between nearly being assaulted by the supernatural entity, and Wildfire's offer. She shook her head as she grabbed her things, quickly heading out of the bathroom. As soon as she turned the corner, Chase spotted her.

"Hey, Kara!" He called, catching up to her. "Did Wildfire do anything to you? I saw her follow you into the bathroom."

"No, it's fine. I need to get home." Kara brushed past him.

"Wait, Ambrosia's looking for you. She tried to get into the bathroom, but the door was locked. I told her Wildfire probably did it, and that I would-"

"Chase, just... forget it, okay? I really need to go. I'm sorry." She said, turning to head towards the front entrance.

"So... that's it? You're just going to avoid us now?" Chase furrowed his brows.

"I really need to just go home, Chase. I can't explain it right now, okay?" This was her last word, Chase watching as she walked away. He noticed her tug her arm sleeve, concealing what seemed to be an even worse hand mark on her wrist.

That night, Kara stared up at the ceiling once again, having already shut her bedroom door, drawing the curtains. She shut her eyes for a moment when she felt a cold chill begin to creep in, yanking the covers up as she felt her chest tightening. She curled up on her side, hugging herself under the warmth of her blankets as she tried to sleep. Just then, she jolted when her computer monitor suddenly illuminated, flashing a white light. Her spine became rigid, backing up until her mattress met the wall. The flashing white light began to become obscured, a shadow towering over her.

It would be over soon, she told herself. The darkness only lasted so long.

The following day at lunch, Kara sighed as she stood outside the cafeteria. She wandered inside, some students glancing at her oddly. She was about to wander towards the table where the Von Ironstones and Holders sat, when several of the popular girls blocked her path.

"Look, I'm not invisible." Kara said flatly.

"No, you're just a freak." She spat.

Kara sighed, "Can I pass, please?"

As this was happening, Bo approached them. "Oh, um... I think she was just looking for me... she was helping me with something yesterday-"

"You actually talked to her? She thinks she's better than us. She has some nerve." Her dark eyes flashed with anger.

Kara shook her head. "I don't know what the hell I ever did to any of you." She looked at them. "We were friends once."

"Yeah, and if you ever bring it up again, I'm going to pour acid down your throat." She hissed. "Get out of here, freak."

"I can go wherever I want." Kara said. The girl slowly approached her, her cropped hair framing her rigid jaw.

"That's true. But no matter where you go, who you talk to, eventually, they're going to hate you. A freak like you never keeps friends forever. They'll learn that you literally suck at everything." Her smirk twisted then. "Well, almost everything. Like any guy would let this pasty mess come anywhere near them." Her hand shot out, grabbing Kara's chin to squeeze it. At this, Kara snapped, shoving her away.

"You know, I could go to the principal with this, and how you humiliated Rosemary. Maybe they'll know what kind of person you really are." Kara said lowly, to which she chuckled.

"Go ahead. Cry to them like a little baby bitch. That's why we stopped talking to you. You just cry, and cry, and cry. Why don't you just kill yourself already?" She sneered, to which the other girls laughed. Kara felt her whole body tighten in anger, the lights flickering. From her table, Wildfire looked up, glancing at Brooks for a moment. As Kara continued to feel the pressure rise, she snapped out of it when Wildfire strode over, teeth clenched as she sucker punched the girl. She reeled back, touching her now bloody nose. Her breathing became uneven, striding over to fight Wildfire. Brooks jumped up, but Wildfire was ready, stopping her arm before she could attack. As she did, Wildfire slipped something in her hand before shoving her back.

"Nice try, ye sack of shit." She spat. As cafeteria aides swarmed to the scene, as well as Onyx, Wildfire shrugged them off when they attempted to escort her away.

"She tried to attack me with a knife. I was just defending myself." She motioned to the girl, who stood in shock.

"You bitch, that's bullshit!" She screamed, to which Onyx shot her a look. She continued to scream obscenities, threatening Kara and Wildfire as she was dragged out of the cafeteria.

"You are still required to go to the principal's office for questioning." Onyx said to Wildfire. As she was about to be escorted as well, she stopped, glancing at Kara.

"Remember what I said. Would those wee lambs over there have done the same for you?" Wildfire asked, motioning to the Phoenix girls.

Kara frowned as Wildfire was taken away, staring at the ground for a moment. She glanced over, seeing that Brooks was glaring at her. She then noticed other eyes on her, about to turn and head out of the cafeteria.

"Kara, wait." As she turned, Barry approached her, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry that they've been treating you this way. Bo told me, but... I thought maybe she was exaggerating. I've been ignoring it, and it's not right."

As he said this, the other girl stared at Kara forlornly. She then quietly got up, heading out of the cafeteria.

"It's fine." Kara said.

"No, it's not." Barry replied.

"I don't need you all getting involved in my stupid drama." Kara said.

"Kara." Arsenik approached then, surprising her. "These sort of encounters... the ones that cause emotional harm... you can't just deal with them on your own." He motioned to Viktor then. "Viktor and I are hosting a Halloween party this weekend. I would like for you to come. You are more than welcome, especially after the ordeals you've suffered as of late. You're also free to bring any friends you wish."

"I'll be there also, with my brother and cousins. If there's anything you need to talk about... don't hesitate to approach me." Barry smiled.

Kara was quiet for a moment, looking between them. "Thanks." She managed to squeak out. They both smiled, politely taking their leave as the cafeteria began to empty. As this happened, she turned when Ambrosia and her cousins approached, Chase with them as he kept his hands in his pockets.

"Hello, Kara." Ambrosia said. "I do hope you aren't cross with me."

She sighed. "I'm not angry at you, Ambrosia."

"Rosemary." Jasmine said sternly. "You have something to say, do you not?"

The chestnut haired girl took a step forward, grumbling. "Kara... I'm sorry that I said what I said yesterday. You were really nice that time during swimming lessons."

Kara's expression softened. "Thanks, Rosemary." She nodded, cracking a smile as Ambrosia looked on hopefully. "So... Arsenik Holder invited me to his party, and he said I could bring some friends if I wanted. So... you guys want to go-"

"YES!" Rosemary exclaimed, beaming. Jasmine nudged her, and she cleared her throat. "I mean... thank you, Kara. You're the best! Almost. I'm the best, so I'll make you second best."'

"I'll take it." Kara chuckled.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Kara, we appreciate the offer."

"Certainly! I'm so happy we're all friends again." Ambrosia smiled.

"I'll go only to make sure that those jerks don't start any funny business with you ladies." Chase said, but Kara could see he was relieved as well.

"I guess that means one thing... being this is going to be a Halloween party... we're going to need costumes." Kara said, her smile growing.

At the costume store, the four girls and Chase looked around. Ambrosia smiled, taking what looked to be Elven attire. "Oh, I do love Arwen from Lord of the Rings."

"You could definitely pull that off." Kara smiled.

"What do you think?" Jasmine approached with what looked like a Victorian era dress. "The fashion from this time period in human history is breathtaking."

"Nice." Kara nodded, Ambrosia offering her compliments as well. Just then, Rosemary quickly came up to them.

"Oh. My. Goodness. Look at this!" She exclaimed, holding up a costume she found. Kara blinked.

"The Little Mermaid?" Kara asked.

"Uh, yeah? Everyone knows that mermaids are irresistible." Rosemary replied. Jasmine shook her head, taking her cousin down the aisle to keep looking.

"Hey, look at this." Chase said, wearing a fake mustache. Kara snickered.

"You look very distinguished. We could totally dress you up as Super Mario, though." Kara said.

"Well, I am pretty super, so I guess that'll work." Chase shrugged.

Jasmine and Rosemary returned, the latter pouting a bit. "Rosemary is going to be a phantom... at least, in costume- she's already like a phantom as it is." Jasmine said as Rosemary shot her a look.

"There was nothing wrong with being a mermaid!"

"You will show some decency, Rosemary! You do remember what happened to Ambrosia last year, do you not?" Jasmine asked, to which Rosemary's face fell.

"What happened last year?" Kara asked.

"It's another story for another day. Come, let's purchase these." Jasmine replied, the group paying for their costumes before heading out. As they did, Kara stopped, thinking she heard someone speak her name. She turned to see one of the female wraith props staring at her. Chase nudged her a bit when he noticed her looking at it.

"I'd never bring that thing home. It looks too real." He commented. "Come on, I've got to have a big meal tonight. Big track meet tomorrow. Say, do you think you can come?"

"Sure, why not?" Kara said, the five making their way to the neighborhood. As they did, Ambrosia's smile faded when she noticed Brooks approach them, none too pleased.

"Out of my way, Phoenix." She snapped, striding up to Kara. As she did, Chase moved closer to her.

"What do you want?" Chase asked with a glare, receiving one in return from Brooks.

"None of your business, Trolden." She spat, directing her attention to Kara. "Wildfire landed herself in trouble because of you. You better consider her offer carefully."

"Like she hasn't gotten in trouble before..." Rosemary muttered, to which Brooks shot her a look.

"Just watch yourself. She could have let you get beaten to a pulp, but she didn't. Don't forget that." Brooks said before backing away, about to walk away before she turned to look at Ambrosia. "And you. If you think Wildfire is going to tolerate your crap much longer..." As she spoke, someone barely moved from behind the tall bushes, watching them. Kara was the only one who seemed to notice, furrowing her brows as eyes seemed to pierce the group.

"Brooks, I... I'm not sure what you mean. Have I offended Wildfire somehow?" Ambrosia asked.

"Don't play dumb, Ambrosia." Brooks spat. "You know exactly what you're doing. You play such a victim to get everyone to love you, but really, everyone hates your guts!"

She frowned more. "Brooks, please... if I've caused harm, please tell me how I can-"

"Just admit it! You're nothing but a wannabe SLUT!" Brooks growled.

Kara cried out when the formerly silent observer burst out of the bushes, Kara's breath hitching when she realized who it was. Now standing between Ambrosia and Brooks was Wind Yong, his gaze intense as he hunched over a bit. His teeth were clenched, a switchblade unsheathed in his left hand.

"I dare you to say that again." He said lowly as Brooks became somewhat fearful, taking a step back. "That's what I thought. Stay away from her. Send that message to the alpha bitch."

Without another word, Brooks continued to back away before running off. The group was wordless for several moments, Jasmine quietly taking Ambrosia's hand to draw her back. As she did this, Wind glanced over his shoulder, Rosemary covering her mouth to muffle a squeak. He said nothing for several moments before turning a bit more.

"No one's more of a mouse than you, Ambrosia. Even if your cousin sounds like one." He said, flipping his switchblade closed with a click before pocketing it.

"That was seriously awesome." Chase smirked. "Got her running in a second! Oh, you know me, right? It's Chase-"

"Don't care." Wind glanced through the side of his eyes. He then glanced over at Kara. "Be careful who you piss off. May end up biting you harder than you'd think." He said before shoving his hands in his pockets, his dark hair swaying as he strode past them without another word. Rosemary and Jasmine watched silently, the pair exchanging a glance.

"Hey, Jasmine?"

"Yes, Rosemary?"

"... Is it just me, or is Wind Yong actually kind of hot when he's pissed?"

"Oh, for goodness sakes, Rosemary..." Jasmine groaned, Kara snickering a bit as Ambrosia continued to watch him grow farther and farther away. As they began to continue on their way, a cool breeze flowed past, Kara glancing over her shoulder. Her gaze rested on the bushes which Wind had been lingering behind, stopping for a moment.

She figured she was mistaken, but she thought she saw a pair of eyes watching her.

She shook her head, trying to blame the sight on her imagination as she caught up to the others, soon joining in on their chatter.

* * *

 **And we'll end it here! So, what do you think? How will the Halloween party go? Do you like everyone's costumes? Leave your thoughts in a review, if you please! Also, please keep an eye out on PoisonAppleTales' tumblr, their beta demo version two of their game, Beauty and the War will be coming out sometime this month, so if you're as hyped as I am, go give them some love! In the meantime, I'll keep working on my fanfictions when I have the time- work has been pretty rough on me lately. Thank you again for reading, and I'll see you next time!**


	6. Standing In The Foreshadow

**Hello there, readers! I am back once again with another update! Halloween may be past, but the spooks aren't! Are you ready for more scares? If so, please get comfy (but not TOO comfy!) and please enjoy!**

* * *

That night, Chase adjusted his fake mustache, chuckling to himself. Rosemary was brushing her hair as Jasmine finished her makeup, and Ambrosia adjusted her tiara, smiling lightly. "Oh, Kara, are you ready yet?"

"Just about... are YOU guys ready?" Kara chuckled from behind the door.

"Ooo, I want to see, I want to see!" Chase exclaimed.

Kara extended a gloved hand, opening the door. When she stepped out, the four became quiet, their eyes widening.

"... I think I may have soiled myself." Rosemary spoke barely above a whisper.

"Well... how unsettling." Jasmine breathed.

"That's Pennywise, for you." Kara said, wearing the outfit from the new movie and full makeup.

"Are you sure that's going to get us in good graces with the guys?" Rosemary rose a brow.

"Guys, come on. It's a Halloween party, we're supposed to be SCARY." Kara said.

"But if we scare all the cute guys away, it defeats the whole purpose of going!" Rosemary threw her hands up.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Rosemary. Kara put more effort in her costume than all of us. I'm sure she will garner much attention and appreciation for it!" Ambrosia smiled.

"Oh, I meant to ask, do either of you have a bag or something I can borrow?" Kara asked.

"You may take one from my room, if you like." Ambrosia said.

"Thanks." Kara said, turning to walk down the hallway. She looked around the room once she entered it, not wanting to infringe too much, but didn't see an extra bag hanging around in plain sight. She opened one of Ambrosia's drawers, sighing lightly when she found one. She took it, making sure it was empty. She was about to close the drawer when she noticed something then, tilting her head. She reached inside, pulling something out.

A pocket knife.

She flicked it open, drawing back a bit when she noticed bits of dried blood on it. A chill ran down her spine, quickly flipping it closed, dropping in the drawer and practically slamming it shut. When she looked up, her gaze met the mirror of Ambrosia's vanity, and she froze.

 **So... you thought you were the only one?**

Kara whirled around, her heart racing when she saw no one was there. She shook her head, straightening up as she grabbed the bag, quickly heading out of the room. "Hey, I think I'm ready, um... I'll wait outside. Don't want to overheat and make the makeup run." She said, heading towards the front door.

"No, she's just going to make everyone ELSE run once we get to the party." Rosemary rolled her eyes as the others got ready, meeting Kara outside.

After walking a bit of a distance, the group reached the Holders' residence, the girls looking on in awe. Chase crossed his arms, scoffing.

"Eh, it's okay, I GUESS." He rolled his eyes. "Don't see what the big deal is."

"What are we waiting for?!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"Rosemary. Remember to contain your excitement." Jasmine advised. "And for goodness sakes, don't be such a flirt."

"Okay, okay..." She said, the group approaching the large house. Jasmine knocked on the door, stepping back as it opened.

"Ah, good evening, ladies." Arsenik smiled, raising a brow when he noticed Chase. "And... gentleman?"

"Yeah, feeling's mutual, pal." Chase scoffed.

Rosemary nearly choked. "Uh... he's not with us, he's just looking to get free food-"

"He's really into character right now, just play along." Kara said, taking a step forward. Arsenik stiffened a bit, clearing his throat.

"If I am not mistaken... Kara, is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah... kind of went all out." She replied.

"I see. Well, please, all of you may come in." He nodded, opening the door wider to grant them entrance.

Once inside, Chase made a beeline for the food and snack table, Rosemary tucking her hair behind her ears as she looked around for a cute guy to talk to. Jasmine rolled her eyes, following after her, leaving Ambrosia and Kara to themselves.

"So, what do you want to do? I'm... not really used to being at parties." Kara admitted.

"Hm... how about we try and see who is here? I would love to see how everyone else is dressed." Ambrosia smiled.

"You know... I guess Arsenik is a Hobbit fan too." Kara said. "He's dressed up as Thranduil."

"Ah, yes! Let me find him again, I neglected to compliment his attire." Ambrosia said.

"Oh, uh, maybe I could stick with you for-... shit." Kara sighed, finding herself without her friends, clearing her throat as party guests glanced over at her. Some were intrigued, some were a bit unsettled. The room began to spin a bit, Kara making her way into a quieter area. In another large room, dark lights were strung about, giving the darkness an eerie glow. The manner in which it illuminated the white paint of her face made her stand out, considering herself lucky there was no one else around.

Or, so she thought.

Not a moment later, she bumped into someone, having been too distracted to notice someone standing in the low lit room.

"O- Oh dear!" A voice cracked, someone scrambling back.

"Shit! I am SO sorry, let me-..." Kara stopped, her heart skipping a beat when she realized who it was. Her mouth became dry, forcing herself to move as she reached down to help him to his feet.

"Ah, thank you... goodness, you startled me." Viktor said upon getting back to his feet. "Er... who, um... I can't quite tell-"

"It's Kara." She blurted out, averting her gaze to the ground for a moment. "I, um... I'm dressed as Pennywise, the uh... dancing clown."

"Hm... ah, yes! That film that just came to the theaters, am I correct?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah..." Kara replied, nodding as she finally dared to meet his gaze. Why was it he could look at her in this state, but not "normally?"

"Well, I must say... had I not known it was you, I would have been convinced you were the real thing." Viktor commented.

"Thanks." She said. "So... Viserys Targaryan, huh?"

"Oh! Yes, I do rather like this 'Game of Thrones' film which humans enjoy on the in-home theater." He replied. "Do forgive me if I'm terming anything wrong... my male student counterparts mock me mercilessly for it."

Kara narrowed her eyes. The thought of Viktor being picked on for being different by the boys from her town made her seethe. "Ignore those idiots. You're more cultured than all of them combined."

"You're too kind... um..." Viktor cleared his throat. "Well, I should probably see if Arsenik needs assistance... I do hope you're enjoying yourself here, Kara."

"Viktor, wait." She stopped him, taking a deep breath. "Do you think... we could possibly be, I don't know... friends?" Her voice cracked. "I mean... you saved my life. I feel like... I feel like I want to get to know you better."

He paused, blinking as he turned to face her. "You do?"

"Yeah... I mean... I can be pretty awkward, but I-"

"Oh, please don't fret over that. If I did not have Arsenik around, I would become the very definition of awkward." Viktor chuckled nervously.

"I... I doubt that, but I'll take your word for it." Kara smiled, receiving one in return.

"I really can hardly recognize you..." Viktor said a bit lower, the pair laughing at this.

"All I need is the razor sharp teeth, and I'm all set. I can even pull off the ominous stare." Kara said, making a creepy expression before smiling slowly, Viktor placing a hand over his heart.

"That gave me chills! Truly, a very effective impersonation." Viktor said. "Hm... what does Viserys say again? I do remember he was rather unpleasant. Ah, yes... ahem." He cleared his throat. "'I want what I came for. I want the crown he promised me.' Hm... how was that?"

"Well, I'm not pouring molten gold on your head, so no can do." Kara said, snickering. "But yeah, that was pretty good."

"I'm not as talented a thespian as Arsenik is, but... I do like to try, sometimes." He rubbed his arm a bit. "Anyhow, I suppose I'll be seeing you later on." He stopped then, pausing. "By the way... you are taking art class this year, are you not?"

Kara blinked, surprised he knew this. "Yes, I am."

"I believe Arsenik told me that the science club and the art club are planning on collaborating this year for a fundraising event... 'Brains and Brushes,' I believe he said. I am... planning something, but it would require some form of a back drop. I've seen you painting the murals for the play, and was wondering if perhaps, um... you could assist Arsenik and I?"

Kara thought her heart had stopped. If she wasn't already in costume, she probably would have frightened him off as she blanked out for a moment, staring into space until she regained herself. "Wow, um... sure, absolutely!" She beamed. "I would love that."

Viktor smiled at this, only for it to fade a moment later. "I... I hope you'll forgive me... I know I was quite standoffish after... what occurred in the swimming class. You see... I've seen how Candace has especially been giving you a difficult time... I thought if I gave you too much attention, that she would only harass you more. Arsenik had advised me of this at first until things calmed down."

"Things will never calm down with them. Candace is their ringleader, she's the one who instigates everything. Everyone is too afraid of her to really do anything because she's so... explosive." Kara said.

"Not Wildfire, apparently... but yes, she does make me rather uncomfortable. She's quite vulgar. I honestly don't know why the others entertain her presence." Viktor commented.

Just then, footsteps approached. "Ah, Viktor, there you are. Oh, Kara, I see you found him long before I did." He chuckled lightly. "Viktor, would you kindly help me restock some of the snacks? Some guests have taken to nearly devouring some of them." He cleared his throat a bit.

"Hey, um... I can help if you need anything... unless you think I'm going to scare everyone away." Kara snickered.

"No, Kara. You are a guest here. I insist that you do not concern yourself with any labor. Viktor and I can ensure everything is taken care of." He smiled, nodding.

"Thanks. I guess I should find where my friends went." Kara replied.

"Yes, I had quite a lovely conversation with Ambrosia. She is certainly good company to keep. She seems quite fond of you as well." Arsenik said.

"She's pretty nice, yeah..." Kara said. "Well, um... I guess I'll leave you guys to it then. Thanks again for inviting me, by the way... I can't remember the last time I was invited to a party..." She rubbed her arm a bit.

"Of course." Arsenik nodded lightly. As Kara went to leave, Viktor cleared his throat.

"K- Kara?" His throat became a bit dry, forcing a smile. "Um... it was a pleasure, to... see you in costume." He nodded a bit, internally kicking himself. Kara blinked in response, chuckling.

"Hm... do you want a balloon, Viktor?" She said in a deep voice, Arsenik raising a brow before chuckling.

"It is quite an unsettling concept, is it not? Some inconceivable entity threatening to devour the very souls of the innocent. Draining them of all hope and love." Arsenik said.

"Yeah... luckily it isn't real." Kara shrugged. She nodded to them, turning to head back into the main area. She blinked when she noticed that the lights were flickering in a spooky effect, Halloween themed music playing.

A violin trilled through the stereo speakers, Kara weaving through the guests as she searched for her friends. She stopped when among the moving, chatting, laughing people, she saw one who stood perfectly still, her eyes piercing through anyone in her path to meet her gaze. Kara gulped, moving back to turn around, moving the other way. When she did, she stopped, seeing her once again on the other side of the room. She looked over her shoulder, shaking her head as it was like seeing a clone. Her eyes began to dart, seeing her everywhere. Whens she turned around, she startled when she was right there, smirking. For any other, it would have immediately unnerved them. Kara tightened her lips.

 **Feeling brave? Good. You won't when you frighten them all away without the mask.**

"I'm not afraid of you." Kara shook her head. "I have friends now."

 **Hm... why do I feel like I've heard this before? Hm... there's one.**

Kara turned around, seeing one of Candace's friends dressed as an anime character. Their gazes met, her smile fading a bit. Kara cleared her throat, giving her a small wave. She forced a smile, waving back. Just then, Candace stepped up to her, Kara lowering her hand. Candace narrowed her eyes, giving her the middle finger before the two went about their own way. Kara sighed, jumping when she felt a pair of hands lightly grip her shoulders.

 **I'm going to make sure every one of these people, the entire world, loathes you. Only then will you rise above it all. But first... I'm going to drag you so far down into the abyss, you're going to forget what light feels like.**

Just like that, she was gone. Kara's spine stiffened, her feet frozen in place. Just then, her whole body tensed up when she felt someone playfully grab her from behind, hugging her shoulders. When she jolted, the hands drew back as she whirled around, seeing Chase frowning.

"Woah... did I scare you? I didn't mean to... hey, are you okay?" Chase asked.

"Uh... yeah. I could use some air, actually." Kara replied.

Outside, Rosemary turned around. "THERE you are! Where have you been?! Arsenik asked Ambrosia to the Winter Ball!" She squeaked. "This is literally the best thing to happen to her in her entire life, so you need to make sure you don't miss a second!"

"Wait, Winter Ball? What? You mean, the dance thing?" Kara asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"No, a snowball fighting contest- yes, the dance thing!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"I am rather excited... oh dear, we will need to find dresses." Ambrosia said.

"Indeed, and for heaven's sake, can you find one that is appropriate this time?" Jasmine whined.

"Well, it did say 'adult section' in that one store I went to... and I figured that being we are well on our way to adulthood, that it was the right place to look... I simply thought that it was a new style." Ambrosia replied.

"I should have known better than to let you shop on your own, Ambrosia... you are not to go poking around a place like Spencer's again!" Jasmine crossed her arms.

"Oh, but the store front sign was quite colorful. It had an interesting aroma, too." Ambrosia said.

Kara slowly smirked, throwing her head back in laughter. "Ambrosia... you got a dress from... Spencer's?"

"Yeah, who the heck is this 'Spencer?' I remember when you wore that dress too." Chase said. "The uh... red one, that um-"

"Yes, THAT one." Jasmine huffed.

"Oh my God. Did you get that from the back of the store?" Kara asked.

"I did!" Ambrosia smiled. "They had some other interesting items for sale."

"I'm sure they did." Kara snickered. "Ambrosia, between you and me, don't go wandering there again until you're in your thirties."

"Why is that? Is this the next time they are having a sale?" She tilted her head.

"Uh, I still want to know who this Spencer is. If he was the one who gave you a dress like that, then he seems pretty messed up." Chase narrowed his eyes.

"Guys, just-..." Kara snickered.

"What is so funny?" Rosemary rose a brow.

"Nothing, just... it's nothing. Anyway, Ambrosia, I'm really happy for you. We will go to a DIFFERENT store to get you a dress." Kara said.

"Thank you." Jasmine sighed with relief.

"Well, why are we still standing out here? There's still a party going on, now let's go back so some cute boy can ask ME!" Rosemary giggled.

"Do we have to?" Chase whined.

"You can go home if you want." Rosemary rolled her eyes at Chase as she shoved past him. As they began to head back inside, Kara began to wonder if there was a chance that Viktor would ask her.

If their interaction from earlier was any indication, she smiled to herself when she realized she may have just gotten a shot in the dark.

* * *

 **Alright! That's all for now, and I decided to end this on a funny note. So, there were some dark moments here (no pun intended) and there will be far more ups and downs to come! If anyone is familiar with Spencer's (there is one in a mall not far from me on Long Island) you will know what was meant by the um, *ahem* back of the store. Poor Ambrosia, so sweet and naive! At any rate, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave your thoughts in a review! Until next time, keep an eye out for future updates!**


	7. Race Against Time

**Greetings, readers! It's a crisp Tuesday morning, and it's a great time for reading fanfiction! I appreciate all the support I've been getting on this story- in addition to being a BATW AU, it also contains many aspects that relate to events I've personally endured. Some are exaggerated or tweaked of course, but this has been a productive means of facing these experiences head on. So without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

The following morning, Kara opened her eyes, smiling to herself as she got out of bed. Once at school, she gave Chase a little wave as he sat next to her in class. Test papers were being handed out, Kara smiling and nodding in approval at her grade. She glanced over, noticing that Chase was quiet. "Hey... how did you do?"

"I can't believe it." He said quietly with shock.

Kara frowned a bit. "Hey... come on. Maybe you just need to study more."

"I passed." He looked at her, beaming. "I passed! I actually passed the test!" He exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"No one cares, now will you sit down and shut up?" Wind snapped, rolling his eyes. Kara cleared her throat, snickering as Chase retained the wide smile in his features.

Later on, Kara told the news to Ambrosia as they sat in French class. "Oh, how wonderful, I'm sure he is very pleased." She smiled.

"That's an understatement." Kara snickered.

"Oh, mademoiselles..." The teacher said, glancing over his shoulder. "Unless you are saying lovely things about me, please turn your attention here. I would not wish to see upset faces because of a failed midterm."

"Sorry, Mr. Blanquet." Kara replied, the man moving some of his long hair out of the way as he wrote on the chalkboard.

At lunch, the pair met up with Chase, Jasmine and Rosemary, the group chattering away about the Halloween party they had attended, among other things. Just then, Rosemary blinked when Bonnie wordlessly suddenly sat at their table, appearing very upset. They glanced at one another, Kara sitting across from her as she cleared her throat.

"Hey, Bonnie... everything okay?" She asked.

"Oh... I was so excited this morning. I made sure I put on extra blush and mascara to appeal to Barry... everything was going to be perfect." She replied.

"Perfect for what?" Kara asked.

"Why aren't you sitting at the... other table?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't be silly! Bonnie is more than welcome to sit with us." Ambrosia smiled.

"You're very kind, Ambrosia... it's just... I went up to Barry this morning and asked if he could go to the Winter Ball with me." Bonnie said before her lip began to tremble, taking out a tissue to dab her eyes. "He said he's already asked someone!"

Kara frowned a bit at this. "Bonnie... that really sucks. Look... there's still plenty of time... maybe one of the other Von Ironstones will go with you."

"Well... Night had his heart set on Ambrosia... he's really peeved that Arsenik Holder asked her already. As for Alex, he and I don't... always see eye to eye." She sighed.

"Okay." Kara said then. "We need to get Bonnie a date."

"Uh, what about ME?!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"I'll take you, Rosemary." Chase smiled, the girl groaning as she rested her forehead on the table.

"I think we should all try to get a date. I hate to see anyone feel left out. Don't fret, Bonnie, I'm sure there is a lucky gentleman who would love to accompany you." Ambrosia said.

"Oh, thank you all... thank you so much for being kind to me. I'm... beginning to have a change of heart about all this... I think I'm learning who my true friends are here." Bonnie smiled. Kara's smile faded a bit, worrying about her own pursuit for a date. It was barely November, and already, the pickings had begun. The next time she saw Viktor, she knew she had to ask him before he was snatched up by someone else.

As lunch let out, Kara stopped when she noticed someone staring at her out of the corner of her eyes. She glanced back, noticing one of the janitors looking in her direction as he began to sweep up the cafeteria floor.

"Hey Kara, um- Kara? Hellooo?" Chase got her attention, Kara shaking her head as she turned towards him. He then noticed the janitor look away as he approached. "What's his problem?"

"Nothing..." Kara replied. "Just thought he looked familiar."

"Huh. Seems kind of weird to me. Oh, by the way, I wanted to ask you... I have a track meet after school today. Did you want to come watch?" Chase smiled.

"Sure, I can get started on some light assignments while I'm in the bleachers. It's a nice day out today." Kara nodded.

"Awesome! Coach said I don't have to worry so much now that my grades are going up a bit. I gave you and the Phoenixs' all the credit, of course." Chase rubbed the back of his head.

"You didn't have to do that." She said. "We may be helping you, but you're the one doing all the work."

"Gee... you're a really good friend, Kara." He said, the pair continuing to offer small talk as they headed to class.

After school, Kara joined the group, including Bonnie, as the boy's track team prepared for their meet. Rosemary beamed as she looked upon the new arrivals.

"Maybe Chase is good for something after all! The new runners are total hunks!" Rosemary beamed.

"And the fact that not all of the new ones are freshmen helps..." Jasmine added.

Ambrosia craned her head, blinking in surprise. "Oh... I think I recognize some... I see a few Islanders."

As one of the other boys ran out to the track, Kara's heart skipped a beat. "Holy shit. Is that Viktor?" Kara asked, Ambrosia chuckling.

"Indeed, it seems so! I wonder if Arsenik joined as well?" Ambrosia asked.

"He didn't... he has a bit too much on his plate. I heard he told Viktor to join in the hope of getting some of his nervous energy out of his system." Bonnie said, Kara staring at her for a moment.

"What else do you know about them? Um... Viktor in particular?" Kara asked.

"Oh, just some things here and there, but-" She gasped then. "Kara, you don't... like Viktor, do you?"

"Shh!" Kara hissed, biting her lip. "Look, you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Oh, my lips are sealed." Bonnie giggled. "He is pretty cute. He's a bit hard to pin down, though, even for conversation."

Kara thought about the Halloween party, how comfortable he seemed when they had spoken. She then remembered what he had asked her, and her eyes lit up for a moment then.

The project. That would be her ticket to getting him alone, and asking about the Winter Ball.

The sheer joy from this revelation was broken when she heard a familiar voice from the group of boys. She shook her head to snap out of her stupor, looking out onto the track. When she saw one of the boys wiggle his brows at her mockingly, Kara slowly closed her eyes, groaning. "This cannot be happening right now."

"Kara? Is something wrong?" Ambrosia asked.

"Yeah, there is." She replied, the boy trying to stick his tongue at her in a sexy manner. "Shit... I thought he was thrown off the freaking team..."

"Who? Oh, that boy is looking at you." Ambrosia pointed out.

"Yes, I know." Kara sighed.

"You should ask him to the Winter Ball and if he has any cute friends!" Rosemary piped.

"No, I shouldn't. That's my ex. I broke up with him back in Sophomore year when he became a class A jerk. He and Candace tormented me last year. Between the two of them, I don't know whose insults were more degrading."

"Oh dear... that's terrible. Shame on him for doing such things." Jasmine replied.

"He apologized over the summer, but now he's been trying to get back with me. I don't want to do this again." Kara said, sighing as she let her head fall back.

The track team began to take their places, the group of girls watching. As the first dash started, Rosemary began to fidget. "Jasmine..." She whined, noticing Candace and Natalie, along with a few other girls in their posse, had come to see the meet as well, sitting further down the bleachers. Natalie glanced over, frowning for a moment before looking on at the track. Chase exclaimed happily when he reached the finish line first, Viktor having made it just behind him.

"I guess he has plenty of practice from running from Onyx." Jasmine said, Ambrosia clapping politely. Just then, hurdles began to be placed on the track for the next dash. Kara glanced over at the other girls warily.

"We can't let them get down there before me. If they do, they're going to probably all get dates and leave US in the dust." Kara whispered to Rosemary.

"Well Ambrosia doesn't have to worry, she's already got a date." She rolled her eyes.

"But Rosemary, don't you remember that Chase offered to take you?" Ambrosia asked, to which she received a flat expression in response.

"I am NOT going to the Winter Ball with a TROLDEN."

The staff had finished setting up hurdles for the next round, the racers once again taking their places. They sped off at the sound of the bell, Chase speeding ahead without even breaking a sweat. Despite rooting for him, Kara could not take her eyes off of how Viktor's hair seemed to shimmer in the wind, flowing behind him like silk. When they raced by, she couldn't contain herself, standing up.

"Go Viktor!" She shouted, smiling when he broke ahead to second place once more. For a moment, their gazes met, and Viktor smiled to himself as he pushed even ahead of Chase.

"Woah, he's in first place!" Rosemary beamed. They did not notice Candace glance over at them for a moment before looking back at the track.

Chase growled to himself, catching up to Viktor as they were neck and neck. He shot a look at the blonde boy, determined to win this race. The group in the bleachers watched as the nail-biting race was coming close to the end.

They did not notice a third person catching up dangerously close to them.

As Viktor and Chase made their way around again, Viktor flashed Kara a quick smile, and she thought her heart had stopped for a moment.

She didn't realize that it would soon feel like stopping again, but for a very different reason.

As they made their final lap, Dan pushed forward, straining as he just managed to move ahead of Viktor. When he jumped the hurdle, his foot caught the edge of it, knocking it into Viktor's path. Not able to avoid it, everyone gasped as Viktor flew forward, nearly falling flat on his face. Chase looked over his shoulder for a moment, not even bothering to slow down as he took first place. Kara's heart pounded in her chest, unable to stop herself as she sped down the bleachers, shoving the gate open to run onto the track. The other girls looked at one another before running after her, Viktor wincing as he nursed his knee. Kara fell to her own, her eyes widening when she saw that a piece of the hurdle was lodged into his knee, pieces of it scattered along the track. "Oh shit." She swore, digging into her pockets to try to dab some of the blood with a tissue. The others eventually caught up, Kara helping him to a bench as the coach ran to get a stretcher.

"It seems I've made a fool of myself yet again..." Viktor tried to chuckle, wincing from the pain.

"Just try to relax. Don't move it, it'll only feel worse." Ambrosia said, taking out some cloth bandages to wrap around his leg.

"There's only one person who should feel worse." They looked up as Candace approached, pointing at Kara. "The only reason this happened is because you distracted him."

At this, Kara furrowed her brows. "That's not true... I was just rooting for him, everyone here was rooting for someone."

"And now he's got a piece of metal sticking out of his knee." Candace smirked. "You just keep sticking things where they don't belong. At least you're consistent." She snickered with some of the other girls in her posse, Natalie staring at the ground.

"I should have stuck something of mine in her place." Dan said as he approached.

Viktor sat up straighter as Kara narrowed her eyes. "Now that is completely uncalled for!"

"Oh shut up, you're practically a girl." Dan spat.

"No, you shut up, asshole!" Kara shouted. "You're the one who pulled that clumsy shit that made him trip in the first place, everyone saw it!"

"Hey, come on, you should be thanking me." He said bitterly. "Now while he's got to be in bed all day, maybe you'll get freaky with him. More than you ever did with me."

Just then, Dan was shoved to the ground, Candace and her posse moving back as Chase stood over him. "Say one more thing about her like that and I'll turn you into dirt." He curled his lip, staring daggers as Dan got to his feet. Not a moment later, he flew a punch at Chase, to which he easily dodged. Candace looked over her shoulder at Kara, motioning to them.

"See? You've just got all these guys fighting over you, whore." She scoffed, Kara tightening her lips as she marched over. Chase withheld himself as she stood between them, their fighting ceasing as she glared at Dan.

"Go home." She said firmly before looking at Chase. "Come on. Coach is coming back, help me put Viktor on the stretcher."

Chase looked on with displeasure, going over as he reluctantly helped Viktor onto the stretcher. He was about to be taken away, when Kara felt something. Her breath was caught in her throat when she looked over to see that Viktor had taken her hand, their gazes locked.

"Thank you, Kara. For being here for me." He smiled lightly, his hand slipping from hers as he was carried away. Kara could only stare after him, her hand feeling prickly tingles from the sensation. The Phoenix girls approached, Ambrosia giggling lightly.

"I do believe Kara has been love struck." She said.

Rosemary sighed longingly. "Lucky..."

Bonnie glanced over as Chase shook his head, beginning to storm off. She curiously followed him, watching as he kicked the dirt angrily. He glanced over when he noticed her there, sighing with frustration.

"I don't know what it is. I'm friends with almost all girls, but none of them want anything to do with me... like that." He crossed his arms.

"Well... have you taken the initiative? Yes, us girls do love to dream of a prince charming, but we just need a reminder than he doesn't always come as a knight in shining armor." She giggled lightly.

"What's the point if everyone's going to just remind me about all the reasons why they DON'T want me to be their boyfriend?" Chase pouted.

"You could always present the reasons why they may want to..." Bonnie tilted her head. "Hey... I know how you feel. I... want so badly for Barry to realize that I'm perfect for him. But... life isn't always perfect, is it?"

Chase nodded, stretching his arms. "Thanks, Bonnie. Boy, all that running worked up an appetite."

She giggled. "I'm a bit famished myself. Let's go before night falls. I don't want any monsters to nibble on me." She joked, the pair heading back.

* * *

 **Going to end it here for now... so, what did you all think? Poor Viktor, he got a piece of metal lodged in his knee instead of an arrowhead! But who will be the one taking care of him this time? Find out more in the next chapter!**


	8. The Changing Tides

**Good evening, readers! I've been doing a lot of writing for this story in the last few days, so I'm trying to ride this productive wave while it lasts! Though it contains the same characters from Beauty and the War as my larger series, you will see that they are portrayed in a bit of a different way. There will be parts of this story that become extremely dark- this is due for several reasons, again, based on personal experiences or exaggerations of past people I have come across in my life, as well as the atmosphere of the story. I won't ramble about this for too much here, I would rather let you get to reading! So, please sit, relax, and enjoy this update!**

* * *

The following day was the weekend, Kara double checking herself in a small compact mirror before walking up the steps of the Holder's residence. She took in a deep breath, sighing it out before knocking on the door. She shifted her weight on her feet anxiously, letting her head fall back for a moment. She jolted a bit when she heard the door unlock, standing at attention when it opened.

"Hello, Kara." Arsenik said before opening the door a bit wider.

"Hey Arsenik, um... I hope I'm not bothering you." Kara replied.

"Not at all. Please, come inside." He smiled, ushering her in and shutting the door behind her. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm good." She replied, standing around for a moment.

"Oh, please make yourself at home. No need to be so polite." He chuckled. Kara nodded, going over to the couch to sit. "Is there something I can help you with? Ambrosia is stopping by later. She needed assistance with one of her projects."

"Actually, I'm here because I wanted to help you with something." Kara said.

"Is that so?" Arsenik tilted his head.

"Yeah, um... so during the Halloween party, um... Viktor had mentioned something about the science and art clubs collaborating." Kara said.

"Yes, 'Brains and Brushes.' What of it?" He asked.

"Well... Viktor had told me that you were working on something together, and asked me if I could help out. Also... I kind of wanted to see how he was doing. I feel awful for what happened yesterday." Kara sighed lightly.

"Don't be troubled by it. It was an accident... and he told me you were extremely supportive." Arsenik smiled.

"Yeah..." Kara couldn't help but smile.

"I'm afraid he's still resting at the moment, otherwise I would allow you to see him." Arsenik seemed to answer what Kara had been thinking.

"So... you asked Ambrosia to the Winter Ball, huh?" She smiled. Maybe if she could convince Arsenik, he could persuade Viktor to go with her to the dance.

"Yes, I was quite nervous, to be honest. I was relieved that she received the offer warmly." He replied.

"I don't think you have a reason to be nervous." Kara shrugged, to which he chuckled.

"You're too kind." He replied. "Have you considered anyone as of yet?"

Kara couldn't help but smile. Bingo.

"I have... I was actually hoping to ask Viktor." She said. At this, Arsenik cleared his throat, pausing for a moment.

"I see. Kara... I believe you are a kind person. I don't think you are malicious or an opportunist, so please do not take what I am about to say personally. Viktor too has a kind heart, but... he becomes quickly attached to those who seem to treat him nicely. You both have a reason to pursue a friendship, or perhaps something... more. However... I don't wish for either of you to be hurt. Please understand... I need to look out for him for both his sake as well as others." Kara's heart sank at this. "With that said... you will have your answer when all three of us complete our project for the collaboration event." He smiled lightly, Kara sitting up a bit straighter as she became hopeful.

"Thanks, Arsenik. If Viktor was a part of my family, I'd guard him too. Like a pitbull." She chuckled.

"I am glad you understand." There was a knock at the door then, Arsenik opening it. Kara smiled when Ambrosia came into the room, the girls talking as Arsenik grabbed a snack for the three of them. As he did this, Kara looked up when there was a sound by the stairs, noticing that Viktor was trying to get down.

"Oh, crap- hang on." Kara jumped to her feet. Arsenik returned to the room, pausing when he noticed Viktor. He placed the plate down, sighing.

"Viktor, I told you to call me when you were ready to come down." Arsenik stated flatly.

"I'm quite alright. I feel much better already, actually." He smiled as Kara helped him down, where he seated himself on the couch. "I have such lovely people helping me. Ambrosia, your treatment from yesterday evening is working like a charm."

"I'm so glad... we must get you better as soon as possible." She nodded. Kara looked between them, raising a brow.

"Oh... you saw him after the meet yesterday?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Viktor smiled. "She arrived with some of her remedies. Time just seemed to fly by, in fact! Before I knew it, it was nearly nine. Arsenik was kind enough to walk her back home. I didn't realize how engaging you could be in conversation, Ambrosia."

She giggled. "I'm grateful that you don't think I'm not a bore."

"Oh... that's cool." Kara nodded a bit. "So, um... I told Arsenik about the project you wanted me to help you with."

"Ah, yes! I'm so glad that you'll be joining us." Viktor smiled.

"Me too..." Kara said, glancing down at her hands, keeping them folded in her lap. "So, I have to get going... there's some stuff I have to finish up at home. I guess we can talk more about it on Monday?"

"You are not staying, Kara?" Ambrosia tilted her head. "Oh, Viktor, perhaps you should give Kara your number, being you will be working together."

Viktor chuckled nervously. "Oh, how silly of me. Yes, that would make sense, wouldn't it? Ah... oh dear, my phone is upstairs."

"Don't worry... if you like, I can text it to Kara. I wouldn't give your number out without your permission, of course." Ambrosia said.

Kara looked between them. "You have his number?" She asked Ambrosia.

"Yes, Viktor gave it to me yesterday." She replied.

"Right... yeah, you can just... do that." She looked over at the door, feeling uneasy. "I'm going to head out, now..." Kara bit her lip, standing up.

"Well, I'm glad you stopped by to visit. You are more than welcome any time." Arsenik smiled.

"Thanks... I'll see you guys around." Kara forced a smile, waving as she quickly moved towards the door. She frowned to herself as her mind ran through what had just happened.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

Kara walked through some of the abandoned Psych ward grounds when she heard a loud thud close to her, making her jump a bit. She looked up, seeing that Wildfire had jumped down onto one of the awnings of the building near her, stepping back as a small amount of debris fell down.

"Funny how they say this place is haunted... how it's so terrifying." Wildfire pursed her lip. "It's just a hollowed out thing, really." She hopped down to the ground, standing up straight. "Some friendships can be like that too, huh?"

Kara rose a brow. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Of course you do. Look at all those girls who've stabbed you in the back. And there may be more still." Wildfire put an arm around Kara, smiling a bit. "Come on. Let's take a walk, hm?"

They went around the back of the building, Wildfire sitting on the broken concrete. Kara hesitated a moment before sitting next to her. "So... about that day in the library..."

"What about it?" Wildfire asked.

"I mean... you saw it yourself. I could tell you were scared... I mean, I would be too if-"

"Hey. I am afraid of nothing." Wildfire narrowed her eyes, running a hand through her hair before resting her head against the brick wall. "I was just surprised is all. But... that kind of stuff... you've seen it before?"

"Honestly, Wildfire... all the time." Kara wasn't sure why she was saying this to her, or even why Wildfire wanted to hang out with her suddenly.

"Wicked stuff." She said before shifting a bit. "So... you've been hanging with the Holders, huh?"

"Oh... yeah, they're cool." She said.

"They are. Look. I'm going to give it to you straight. The Phoenix girls, and that Trolden kid? They're losers. Not going to do you any good."

"Well... Arsenik seems to like Ambrosia. He's already asked her to the Winter Ball-"

"I'm not into any of that stupid shit. I don't give a fuck if he asked her. He's a moron." She snapped. Kara blinked for a moment, looking on as the sun became obscured by incoming thick clouds.

"Wildfire... I really want to go to the dance with Viktor. But... I don't know... Arsenik seems protective of him. I am going to be doing a project with them, I'm hoping it lets me get close enough-"

"That's it." She smirked. "You're in, lass. Arsenik gives you the green light, and you're smooth sailing. You get every second you can with that boy. Play it up. And hey... I'll stick around, yeah?" She patted Kara's shoulder, who tilted her head at this.

"Yeah... sure. You'll... stick around?" Kara repeated, Wildfire smiling.

"You know... you're not half bad. Maybe I will go to that dance. After all... there may be some people trying to sabotage it. You've got to be careful. Can't be too trusting. Don't... be like Ambrosia." She got to her feet, extending her hand. "Me? I just do what I have to do. I'm the kind of girl you want as a friend."

Kara cleared her throat as Wildfire helped her to her feet. "Sure... thanks."

"Just remember... when times get tough, I'm the one who will be there." Wildfire smiled. "I'm no pansy like those losers."

* * *

Monday morning. Sunday had went by like a breeze, Kara entering the school. After grabbing her things, she closed her locker, raising a brow when she noticed Ambrosia down the hall speaking to Wind Yong. He gave her a nod, smirking lightly as they parted ways. Just then, the warning bell rang, Kara turning to get a move on to class.

In French class, she glanced over at Ambrosia when she sat next to her. "Oh, what page was that one activity on, again?"

"Page thirty-four." Kara watched her for a moment as she flipped some pages. "Hey, Ambrosia?"

"Yes?" She replied.

"So... about the other night... how did you end up... helping out at the Holders?" Kara asked.

"Ah, yes. I wanted to make sure Viktor was recovering alright. I know a few things about healing and wellness, so I was trying to help him be more comfortable."

Kara stared at her for a moment. "Okay... and what did you two... talk about?"

"Oh... nothing in particular." She smiled.

"Right. You were there until nearly nine. So how did you get his number, then?"

"Mademoiselles..." Mr. Blanquet said in a sing-song voice. "En Francais if you're going to gossip." He smirked before going back to the chalkboard.

Kara lowered her face, as well as her voice. "Ambrosia. You know I like him."

"Of course... is something wrong?" She frowned.

"Yeah, the fact that you went to his house, to his room, where you spent hours, got his number, and neglected to tell me! It's weird!" Kara hissed. "I mean, your cousins weren't even with you."

"Oh, please don't get the wrong idea... I only meant to help." Ambrosia replied.

"Yeah, you only meant to help Arsenik too in the past and ruined the chance for someone who liked him." Kara snapped in a whisper, Ambrosia staring at her with a hurt expression. Kara drew back, shaking her head to herself as she shifted in her seat awkwardly. She thought about the time she spent with Wildfire that Saturday afternoon.

* * *

"Wildfire... what's the deal with you and the people I hang out with?" Kara asked. "This is the second time today you've called them losers."

"I was friends with Ambrosia once. We were best friends. I would have done anything for her... I can tell you're the same way. But Ambrosia is nothing but a back-stabbing liar. She plays this game where she makes herself look like this innocent, naive thing. It's all an act. She knew that there was someone I... liked. You know what she did?" Wildfire asked. "She made him like HER instead. Made me look like a bloody lunatic. Now, I am a lunatic." She laughed. "You see? We have a lot in common."

"Look... maybe it was just a misunderstanding." Kara said uneasily. "There has to be an explanation-"

"She's PLAYING you." Wildfire spat. "Get ahead in the game before you lose."

* * *

"Kara... has... Wildfire spoken to you?" Ambrosia asked.

Just then, the bell rang, Kara shaking her head. "I need to go. I need to think some things over." She sighed, gathering her things before quickly heading out of the classroom.

In one of the isolated corridors, Kara sighed, holding her head.

Who could she trust?

Who could she believe?

Who was lying, and who was telling the truth?

As her mind spun, she looked up when something caught her eye. She sat up, noticing a light at the end of the hall beginning to flicker. She watched it for a few moments before the next light began to flicker. One by one, they all began to flicker, Kara getting to her feet slowly with her back pressed against the wall. Then, a sound reached her ears. At first, she could not tell exactly what she was- then, she realized that it sounded something like a waterfall. The sound grew closer and closer, then stopped right at the corner at the end of the hall. She inhaled sharply when she saw her walk into view, her dark hair obscuring her face for a moment before she lifted her head, her crimson eyes burning.

 **There is no where to run. There is no where to hide. It's inevitable. No one will save you.**

A tidal wave of blood cascaded, swirling around her. When she was engulfed by it, the blood changed shape, Kara gasping as it became her, taking up the entire corridor as the liquid-textured monstrosity clawed towards her, large hands splattering red along the walls. Kara pressed her back further into the wall, her heart racing, unable to even scream. She felt herself being shaken, choking a sob as every sound was muffled.

Then, she heard her name.

She popped her eyes opened, jolting when she realizing that someone was trying to snap out of it.

"Hey... are you alright?"

Kara stared for a moment, nodding slowly. "Sorry... I-"

"I remember you. From the intermediate school." A man in about his late thirties, wearing a cap and a flannel shirt, said as Kara collected herself.

"Uh... yeah... and you're Francis, right? You were a janitor there."

He smiled at this. "Yeah... good memory. You know, I was kind of sad when you moved on. Most kids aren't interested in listening to me play my flute like you did."

Kara smiled a bit at this. "So are you still um... a janitor, or-"

"I am. I just wanted a change of scenery. Was just getting a bit tough, you know?" He said.

"Yeah... I can understand that." Kara replied. "I thought it was you I saw the other day."

"Same here... sorry if I seemed like a creep. I just wasn't sure. It's been a few years. I have to say though, you haven't changed all that much now that I see you up close." Francis said, adjusting his cap.

"Thanks..." Kara said as she slung her back pack over her shoulder. "I guess I should head to the cafeteria now... shouldn't spend ALL my time cooped up here."

"Still have no one to sit with?" He shook his head. "I don't understand these kids. You think they would have smartened up by now. Say... how about I play one of my songs for you... for old time's sake?"

Kara shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Francis smiled, taking out the green and gold flute as he cleared his throat. As he played it, his finger danced along the air holes, making it seem so easy. Kara smiled lightly as he played, leaning against the wall as she closed her eyes. When she did this, he glanced over, watching her from the corner of his eyes.

It was a nice break from all the craziness that was going on.

* * *

After school, Kara was about to look for Chase when Brooks stepped in her path. "Hey."

"Hey..." Kara replied a bit warily.

"Come on. Wildfire's looking for you. She needs to show you something." She said. Kara was about to go with her when she heard her name being called, Ambrosia making her way down the hall.

"Kara... I feel awful about earlier... please believe me, I meant you no harm. Can we speak about this at my house? The others are already on their way, but I cannot join them with a clear conscience until I speak with you first." As she said this, Brooks approached her.

"She's already got plans, Ambrosia. Go hang out with that dirty Trolden kid." Brooks narrowed her eyes.

Kara cleared her throat. "I'll... meet you there later, okay?"

"That's the spirit." Wildfire said as she approached, shooting Ambrosia a glare. "Come on. You don't need her." She said, putting an arm around Kara, Brooks joining them as they turned her away to head in the opposite direction. Kara glanced over her shoulder, frowning a bit at Ambrosia's pitiful expression.

She did deserve an explanation, and she had to make sure she gave her that chance. Right now, she wanted to see what Wildfire wanted to say.

* * *

 **Things, I'm sure, have taken an unexpected turn- literally and figuratively! As you can see, there are still some horror elements to this as well. This will become more prevalent as the story goes on. So, what do you think? Please leave your thoughts in a review. Is Ambrosia sneaking around behind Kara's back? Is Wildfire trying to manipulate her and put a rift between Kara and Ambrosia? Find out more in the next chapter!**


	9. Lurking Secrets Surface

**Good evening, readers! I hope you're having a great weekend, so far. I have returned with a new update, and it's going to get a bit intense at some points. Let's just say, there will be some literal twists before the end of this chapter. With that said, I won't ramble on anymore, so please enjoy!**

* * *

Kara watched as Wildfire drummed her fingers on the table, Brooks glancing between them silently. Wildfire swore under her breath as she tried to pull something up on her phone, Kara shifting a bit in her seat. A moment later, she seemed to have found what she was looking for, her gaze flickering up to look at Kara. "Remember how I said that those Phoenix girls can't protect you like I can?"

"Wildfire... look. I don't know exactly what you have against them, and I'm not holding it against you, but-"

"Answer my question." She said, her expression hardening.

"Yeah. I remember that. But Wildfire-"

"I'm going to show you something. You're not going to like it. But people are going to keep coming after you in this place. It was the same on Virgo Island. I guess that's why we've fit in so well despite coming from a different world." She turned the phone, sliding it across the table. "Play it."

Kara took it, pressing the play button. On the screen, which was filming the hallway from what seemed to be behind a corner, she saw Candace. She crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Kara pursed her lip curiously, but her expression changed when someone else approached.

"Took you long enough to get here." She said, flipping her short hair out of her face.

"You got the money?" Dan asked her.

"Can you talk a little louder so the whole damn world can hear you?" She dug into her pocket, shoving several bills in his hand. "Now get out of here."

"You won't tell her, will you?" He asked.

"Who cares? You really are a dipshit. I could care less about those Holders too, they're a pair of fairy queens. All I want is for Kara to suffer like the little bitch she is. When bad stuff keeps happening to all her shitty friends, they're going to start pointing the finger at her."

As Kara watched the audio recording, the color drained from her face, slowly looking up. "He did that on purpose. She paid him to make it look like Viktor tripped from being distracted."

Wildfire nodded, taking her phone back. "Listen to me. You cannot tell anyone you know about this. But you've got to make a choice here. You can stick with me, and the shit will stop, or you can keep hanging out with those pansies and lose the boy you like."

Kara ran a hand through her hair. "I don't want them to keep going after Viktor." She tightened her lips. "Quite frankly, I want to beat the piss out of BOTH of them-"

"You cannot tell anyone you know about this." Wildfire hissed. "So... do we understand each other?"

Kara nodded. "Yeah." She sat back. "Yeah, I do."

"Good." Wildfire smirked. "Here. Give me your phone." She took it, putting her number on it. "We'll keep in touch. And don't worry... I'll keep that psycho at bay. She won't be hurting Viktor again."

Brooks glanced over, grimacing. "Wildfire, it's HIM."

"What are you-" Wildfire growled in annoyance when she saw Chase was making his way over to them. "Kara, you can deal with him. I'll text you." She said, she and Brooks grabbing their things and heading out of the room. Kara turned, Chase slowing to a stop.

"Hey. They're not messing with you, are they?" He asked warily.

Kara shook her head. "No." She sighed. "Chase, I... I have a lot to think about. I should head home." She was about to walk past him when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Kara, come on... can't you tell me what's going on?" He frowned, turning her to face him. "I'm worried about you. Ambrosia's worried about you." He looked down, noticing Kara's hand. He took it into his own, and he kept a firm grip when she tried to pull away. "Please, let me see it."

"No. Let go of my hand, Chase." Kara said, glancing to the side.

"I'm not going to judge you or anything. I just want to help." He said.

"You wouldn't understand." She replied.

"Look... it's not like-... you're not a bad person..." He said, trying to roll her sleeve up. She yanked her hand out of his grip, stepping back.

"I said no, Chase!" She exclaimed, furrowing her brows as she covered up her arm. "It's not what you think, so stop trying to-" Before either of them could react, Chase was suddenly pinned against the wall, Kara widening her eyes in shock.

"Did he try to hurt you?" Francis asked, his eyes burning as he looked Chase up and down before shoving him back. "So, you like doing that sort of thing, you little-"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! Francis, let him go-!" Kara exclaimed. "He wasn't trying to hurt me, it was a misunderstanding." Francis glanced between them before allowing Chase to tear away from him. He was beyond angry, shooting Kara a look before storming off. Francis watched silently as she tried to follow after him. "Chase." Kara called as she followed him. "Chase, you need to understand something. I-"

"No, YOU need to understand something." He jabbed a finger at her. "I'm not super smart, but I'm not dumb either. I thought you were different."

"I AM different, Chase. That's the problem." Kara frowned. "I promise, one day I will explain the marks on my arm, but-"

"Save it. I already know no one trusts me, I guess you're just another no one." He said, turning to storm off with frustration. Kara stared at the ground, adjusting her back pack on her shoulder as her heart sank.

* * *

Kara felt as if she were in a haze, her feet shuffling as she made her way down the road. As she did, she didn't realize who was nearby, having to call her name to gain her attention. She stopped, shaking her head as she looked over. "Oh, hey Arsenik." She replied, making her way over to him.

"Good afternoon. You seem quite distracted, is everything alright?" He tilted his head.

"Yeah, um... what's up?" She tried to change the subject.

"I'm actually glad I ran into you. Viktor and I began to work on our collaboration project. We've decided on what we are looking for as for as the artistic aspect goes... do you have some time to spare?" He asked.

"Oh... yeah, of course." Kara's expression lit up a bit.

Viktor was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He looked up when the door opened, straightening up when Arsenik and Kara entered.

"Ah, Kara. How are you?" He smiled. Kara returned the smile, but there was a bitter sweetness to it.

It was because of her that he was sitting there, his knee wrapped up, hurting.

She had caused this pain.

"I'm fine." She replied, wandering over to sit next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, much better. Ambrosia stopped by again to tend to my knee." Viktor said, and Kara's smile faded.

"She did?" Again, she had not told her. "I'm glad she's taking good care of you."

"Indeed, I'm quite lucky." He chuckled. "And now I have the pleasure of working on this project with you. I've seen some of your work. You're quite creative."

"You think so?" Kara asked. "Most people could care less about my creativity."

"They will." He reassured. The way he spoke, she couldn't help but want to believe him.

Arsenik came back into the room with some snacks and some plan sheets, giving them to Kara to look over. As he did, she rose her brows, cracking a smile. "This... is seriously awesome."

"Thank you... and it will be because of your help." Arsenik smiled. "This is somewhat of a description of a design we are looking for... can you manage it?"

"Are you kidding? I cannot wait to get started on this now." Kara beamed. "You guys are freaking geniuses."

Arsenik chuckled. "You give us too much credit. Did you want to get started on some assignments while you're here? We can begin working on this once we get supplies."

"Sure... I'm sure it sucks that Viktor's been cooped up here all day." Kara said, glancing over at him.

Later on, as they read a textbook together, Viktor glanced over as he could hear some music leaking from within her headphones. "Kara?"

"Yeah?" She answered.

"May I... hear what you're listening to? I'm quite curious." He said.

"Sure. Music helps me concentrate sometimes." She smiled, taking her headphones and placing it on Viktor, letting him listen for a bit.

"This woman's voice is enchanting... yet, her words are quite somber." Viktor said.

"Yeah, I like her voice too." Kara replied. He handed her headphones back, looking at her as she placed them back on her head. When she did, her arm sleeve drooped a bit, and his lips parted as he inhaled a bit sharply.

"Kara...?" He cleared his throat as she glanced over, sitting up a bit more. "Do you, um... cook for yourself?"

She rose a brow, smirking. "Uh, kind of...? Why do you ask?"

"Oh, um... I could ask Arsenik for a salve..." Viktor bit his lip, Kara's smile fading as she glanced down. Her spine tensed, yanking her sleeve up.

"I'm fine." She said, glancing to the side.

"Oh... do forgive me, I didn't mean to infringe, um... I do hope I haven't made you uncomfortable." Viktor twiddled his fingers, Kara looking back at him.

"It's not that..." She shut her eyes for a moment, her brow wrinkling. "It's just- no one would understand."

Viktor glanced at her warily. "Kara-... is someone harming you? You didn't... inflict this upon yourself... did you?"

"No. I didn't do this to myself. No one did this." Kara replied.

"So... it was an accident, then?" Viktor asked. Kara tensed up when he gently took her hand, drawing her sleeve up.

"No... I- you wouldn't... understand." Kara looked away.

Just then, Arsenik halted as he came into the room, noticing the pair. He wandered over, Kara tensing up more as Arsenik frowned.

This had to be her worst nightmare.

"Kara, how did you obtain this injury?" Arsenik asked.

"It's- I'm fine, really. You guys don't need to worry about it." Her heart finally steadied when she was able to draw her arm back, hugging herself. "It's um... getting late. I should start heading home. Not allowed to stay out too long after dark."

"Ah, that makes sense." Arsenik said. "Would you like me to walk you home, Kara?"

"I'll be okay. Thank you, Arsenik. I'll let you guys know when I get some supplies together, okay?"

"Of course." He nodded. Kara looked over at Viktor, who wasn't concealing his concern as effectively as Arsenik.

"Hey. Don't worry about me." She forced a smile. "Just take care of yourself, okay?"

"You're very kind, Kara. Please... let me know if there's something wrong. I would never refuse you if you needed help." Viktor said.

"That means a lot. Thank you, Viktor." Kara said, bidding them goodbye as she saw herself out. As she did, Arsenik's polite smile faded a bit, replaced with a hint of worry. Kara sighed, drawing her hood over her head as she headed towards home. As she turned the street corner, she stopped when she saw someone on the other side of the road heading in the opposite direction. She slowed to a stop, her mouth hanging open for a moment before she looked around, crossing the empty street and following her. "Hey." She sighed with frustration when she got no reply. "Ambrosia, I know you hear me." When she still received no response, Kara sped up her pace. "Ambrosia, what the hell is your problem?! You're keeping things from me, ignoring me, I'm not playing this game anymore!" At this, she stopped, Kara coming to a stop as well. "Can you tell me what the hell is going on?"

Ambrosia glanced over her shoulder a bit. "I'm sorry, Kara... I know you like him. Viktor. I just can't help myself."

Kara's eyes widened, shaking her head. "Are you serious?! You-" She ran a hand through her hair.

"I am. You should know by now that if I take him from you, I'm one step closer to getting what I need."

Kara stopped, staring at her warily. "I don't know what that means. What could you possibly gain from doing that?"

"Don't you see? That's when people are the most frightened; when they don't know what to make of something. When they don't understand. That's why I need you. And until you see it... until YOU understand that... you're going to continue to be subjected to terror."

"Ambrosia, I have no idea what-" Kara was cut off when the girl's head spun around, a sickening crack sound piercing the air as Kara witnessed a sight straight out of something akin to the Exorcist. Pupils like trembling pin pricks stared back as her, an abnormally wide grin making her heart race. Any shred of Ambrosia's usual gentle demeanor and sweet smile were all but gone. Kara choked out a gasp, scrambling back as she tried to break into a run. She heard more cracks, the horrifying Ambrosia moving jaggedly as she took on a crab walk sort of movement, skittering after her at an inhuman speed. Kara felt herself fall forward, pinned down as gnarled fingers wrapped around her throat to choke her. She tried to wrestle her off, her hands digging into the monstrosity's forearms as she attempted to pry her hands away. As the world became more and more blurred, she suddenly felt a great pressure lifted, her eyes snapping open as she gasped for air. She flew up into a seated position, trembling as she tried to take in her surroundings. The sky was a splash of vibrant colors, the sun descending into dusk. When she noticed Ambrosia was knelt beside her, she scrambled back.

"Kara, it's alright, please... don't be afraid." Ambrosia said calmly, appearing to be like herself. She gently helped Kara to her feet, the pair standing on the sidewalk. She went to move some hair out of Kara's face, but Kara backed away from her hand. "There's no need to be nervous, you're alright now. Here, let me-"

"Alright?!" Kara exclaimed. "You think I'm alright?!" Her back pack slipped off her shoulder a bit. "Y- You know, for you, your cousins, everyone else, life goes on! Yeah, and I'm stuck here! Stuck in the same... recurring shit!" She took her back pack, hurling it to the side as Ambrosia looked on with a frown."D- Do you have any idea what it's like? Every time I turn around, I'm in some kind of new horror story!" She continued to stare at Ambrosia warily, a part of her skeptical of whether or not this was real.

"Just take a deep breath... you are still very tense. I'm not sure what it is you think you saw, but... you are safe now. There is nothing to fear." Ambrosia said, to which Kara scoffed.

"She's right. Wildfire. I know exactly what you're doing, Ambrosia. I don't know why, I never do, but eventually, everyone turns their back on me. So go. Go, and enjoy your time with Viktor. In fact, you have my blessing to be his girlfriend if you want. It's stupid, all of this. Me trying to... be a part of something, of someone, it's stupid. Because every day, I'm face to face with the truth again." Kara went over to hoist her back pack off the ground, Ambrosia's lip beginning to tremble. "Just... keep being perfect, Ambrosia. I'll just keep enduring this living hell day after day." As Kara began to storm off, a lump in her throat, she halted when Ambrosia stopped her.

"I wish I was perfect." She said barely above a whisper. "But I'm not. I've... made many mistakes. Sometimes, people I care about are hurt... and I don't quite understand why, but I feel as if I'm the cause somehow." She looked up. "Wildfire... is one of those people. I do wish she could see that I care about her. She and I were best friends, you see. But... then suddenly, she did not wish to spend time with me anymore. My life felt quite empty without her in it, despite still having the love of my cousins and others." As she spoke, Kara looked at her from the side, listening intently. "I do not wish for the same to happen between us, Kara. Please... can we not come to some understanding?"

At this, Kara slowly turned to face her fully, taking a step closer. The formerly vibrant sky began to fade into deep blues and violets, the sun hiding behind the vast tree trunks of the woods beyond as it barely lingered, as if entranced by the scene which had unfolded. For what seemed like an eternity, silence was all that was spoken between them, before Kara took Ambrosia's hand. At this, Ambrosia looked up, smiling lightly. Kara did not return her smile, her lips parting to take in a slow breath as her other hand extended, rolling Ambrosia's sleeve up. She stared as she could see, even in the low light, the confirmation of her suspicion.

Scars.

She slowly looked back up, letting go of her hand before reaching over, rolling up her own sleeve. Her left wrist was covered in what looked like bruises shaped like finger prints- but there was something different about it- almost as if it was like a charred mark etched into smooth wood. Ambrosia looked up after seeing this, her breath caught in her throat.

"You tell me your story, Ambrosia... and I'll tell you mine." Kara said.

* * *

 **Did you see what I meant by "literal twists?" You can relax for now, the night terrors are held at bay... for now. So, for those of you who know Ambrosia's background from Beauty and the War, you know why she has the scars. But will Kara finally reveal her secret? Will she and Chase reconcile? Find out more in the next chapter! Don't worry, there will be more lighthearted moments throughout this story before we begin to take a nosedive- thank you to those who have read, and stay tuned for the next update!**


	10. Bickering Boiling Over

**Hello, readers! I'm taking a small break from writing, so I'm going to upload this in the meantime while I rest my brain. It may be just a couple days until I can get the motivation to start back up again. In the meantime, thank you in advance to those who read this update. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Kara looked down at her hands as she listened to Ambrosia speak. She finally looked up, clearing her throat. "So... the only way you're able to help someone is if you... cut yourself?"

"It sound worrisome, I'm sure... it's why I wear darker clothing. The blood stains do not show as much. But yes. I have seen in human culture, that something like this is done as a means of self-harm. But it is not so for me. It is as a means to help others." Ambrosia clarified. "It is my blood which heals."

"She was wrong..." Kara whispered.

"What was that?" Ambrosia tilted her head, Kara's head snapping up.

"Nothing." She replied. "I guess... that explains Viktor recovering so quickly."

Ambrosia took Kara's hand. "I would never wish to place a rift between you and Viktor. I am sorry that you came to feel this way. I did not think you would understand either, and... I did not want you to be alarmed."

"It's okay. I get it now." Kara replied. She then realized that she still had her own story to tell, shutting her eyes for a moment. "Guess it's my turn."

"Yes... I will try my best to understand your story as you have mine." She smiled encouragingly.

For a moment, Kara stared ahead, the fading sun reflecting in her eyes until it finally slipped away, leaving darkness in its wake.

* * *

Kara sighed as she unlocked her door, closing her eyes at the click. She then turned the knob, entering her house before turning to close and lock it behind her. She thew her back pack on the couch, looking over to see the dining room light was now on, food sitting in her spot at the table.

After eating, she shuffled over, placing her dirty dishes in the sink, looking up at the clock over the kitchen window as she listened to the rhythmic ticking. A short time later, she ran her hands through her hair as water cascaded down. Her eyes were closed, unaware that someone was standing behind her. Her dark hair concealed her face, hands extending. When they were inches from Kara's face, her eyes opened, turning around.

She was gone.

Kara peeked out from the shower, looking at the small clock on the counter. She sighed, turning off the water and stepped out to dry.

In her bedroom, Kara typed away at her computer, stopping to look at the time. She sighed, switching everything off. She went over, draping a blanket over her stereo. She locked her closet. She closed and locked the windows. The room was now engulfed in pitch black darkness, Kara resting her head back as she stared into the nothingness. Just as her eyes were about to shut, something stirred within the room. This went on for some time, Kara trying to force herself to ignore it. Just then, light illuminated from her computer monitor, flashing as a strobe light would. She bit her lip, throwing the covers over her head as shuffling drew closer to her, the looming shadow growing larger until it finally stopped. Silence filled the room again, Kara sighing lightly as her grip on her covers loosened a bit.

In less than a moment, the covers were torn away, her arm seized.

The thick silence was broken as she struggled to pull her arm back. The raven-haired woman maintained a firm grip, her fingers digging into Kara's skin. The pain sent shock waves through her body, her spine becoming rigid, her heart pounding a mile a minute as her own screams began to sound more and more muffled by the second. She could hear her own throbbing heart, her lungs constricting, as if she was drowning.

Then, after all of this agony, everything faded to darkness once again. Silent. Heavy. Contained. Eventually, light would peek through the spaces in the blinds.

* * *

Ambrosia was silent for a few moments, unable to tear her gaze from Kara even when she finished telling her the story. Now at the end of her block, Kara turned to Ambrosia.

"That's why I don't want people to know. They wouldn't understand. They wouldn't believe me. They wouldn't-... I don't know how anyone can help this." She said.

"Kara... you should not keep all of this locked inside anymore." Ambrosia frowned.

"It will take me some time. Courage. But maybe one day... I'll tell the rest of you guys about it." She paused then, taking out her phone. "Ambrosia... before you go... there's something I need to tell you. But you can't share this with anyone yet. Not even your cousins."

"Of course... you can always confide in me, Kara." Ambrosia smiled lightly. For the first time that night, Kara smiled back; though it was uneasy, it was there.

* * *

The next day, Kara glanced into the lunch room, seeing Ambrosia and the others sitting at one table, Candace and her posse sitting at another table, and Wildfire sitting with Brooks and a few other girls at her table. Kara craned her head, blinking when she noticed that Arsenik had changed his seat that day, sitting instead with the Phoenix girls, Bonnie, and a sulking Chase. She watched as he got up, wandering over to another table where only one person sat- Wind. Kara gulped when he shot Chase a look upon sitting next to him, holding her breath. She saw Wind mutter something to him before resuming tearing into what looked like a very juicy burger, sighing with relief. As this happened, she had not realized someone's eyes were on her, looking over finally to see Mr. Blanquet staring from down the hall. She furrowed her brows a bit, feeling a bit unsettled. She cleared her throat, about to approach him.

"Hey, Kara." Francis approached, tipping his cap at her as he smiled, wearing a flannel shirt as per the usual. He looked down the hall, noticing Mr. Blanquet staring. He cleared his throat. "You, uh... want to take a bit of a stroll, stretch out your legs a bit? Sure they're all cramped from-"

"Francis... top of the afternoon, as you would say, yes?" Mr. Blanquet smiled, but there was a dark undertone. "You're distracting this lovely lady from her meal. We don't want her to starve and lack focus in her classes, do we?"

Francis rose a brow as he glared. "'Course not, sir. Was just making sure no one was bothering her, is all. I've known 'er for a while. She's had troubles."

"I see. Well, she needn't be troubled anymore then. Come, dearie." Mr. Blanquet placed a hand on her shoulder, the two staring at each other warily as the Frenchman gently ushered her to the cafeteria doors. "There we are. Enjoy your break now, Kara." He smiled at her before turning, his long hair swaying as he headed out. Kara watched him for a moment, feeling a bit uneasy from that interaction. She shook her head, turning to face a new problem. She looked over, Wildfire catching sight of her.

Surprisingly, rather than beckon her over, she motioned for her to sit with the Phoenix girls.

When Kara rose a brow, she saw Wildfire get on her phone, typing away. She then received a message on her own phone, taking it out to look at it.

'I'll explain later.'

Kara gave her a nod, going over to sit at the other table. Ambrosia smiled as she moved over to allow her to sit.

"Good afternoon, Kara." Arsenik nodded. "Were you able to complete your biology homework alright? I overheard some of the other students from our class had a bit of difficulty."

"Yeah, had a couple hiccups, but it wasn't too terrible." Kara said, Arsenik smiling a bit. "How is Viktor doing?"

"He's faring alright. Thank you for asking. He should be able to return to his classes at the start of next week, thanks to Ambrosia's help." He said as he smiled at her softly. Ambrosia smiled back, but not before glancing at Kara for a moment.

"So, um..." Kara lowered her voice, leaning a bit closer towards Ambrosia. "Is Chase still mad?"

"He's been quite upset all day, it seems. He discussed what happened, and I tried to explain to him as best as I could without being explicit." She replied.

"I'll try to talk to him after school. I feel bad about what happened." Kara sighed.

"Is the Trolden boy giving you a hard time, Kara?" Arsenik couldn't help but ask.

"No, just... a misunderstanding." She replied, clearing her throat.

"You should be careful. Viktor and I both agree that he is especially untrustworthy. He's been sentenced to detention on many an occasion for stealing. I would not wish to see him betray the trust of any present." Arsenik said.

Rosemary had been pretty quiet, staring at Arsenik with a lovesick expression as Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I'll do anything you say, Arsenik." She finally said, to which Jasmine pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Anyway... so I'm going to the craft store after school today to pick up some supplies for our project." Kara said.

"Ah, splendid. Yes, I've already collected a few things myself to begin assembling. I will need to obtain the lights from another location." Arsenik said.

"Well, the craft store I'm going to is in a big shopping center... maybe I could look for them while I'm there? Are you looking for a specific kind?"

"Hm... yes." Arsenik took out a sticky note, jotting something down. As he did, Wildfire glanced over her shoulder from her table, watching discreetly. "Here. If you could manage to obtain a few packages of these, I would be most grateful." He smiled.

"Sure thing." Kara tucked the sticky note in her pocket before the group resumed small talk. Just then, Kara felt something against her back, glancing behind her. Some of the girls from the table behind them, including Candace, snickered at her. Kara sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Just ignore them. They're just being foolish." Jasmine said to her.

Kara felt something else against her back then, glancing behind her to see pieces of lettuce on the floor, realizing they were throwing food at her. She inhaled sharply, staring ahead as the light above her began to flicker.

"Kara, would you like to perhaps move to the other side of the table?" Ambrosia asked quietly.

"No. That'll make it worse." Kara said. Arsenik stared over at them with displeasure, shaking his head.

"Hey! Maybe piggy over there can clean that up for you, huh bitch?" Candace shouted over, the other girls laughing as she began to make pig sounds. Rosemary bowed her head a bit, and Kara stood up, turning to face them.

"You know Candace, I still don't know why you haven't checked yourself into a psych ward yet, being it's pretty clear how sick you are." Kara snapped. The girls silenced as Candace stared at her unblinkingly, getting up and slowly approaching Kara. Natalie bit her lip, glancing away. Candace said nothing, taking hold of her soda. She was about to toss it at Kara, rearing her arm back.

Kara gasped when soda flew everywhere, but not a single drop landed on her.

Wildfire had flown over there, smacking the metal can out of her hand. She wore a stone cold expression, raising a brow. "You want to try that again?"

Candace stared at her for a few moments, beginning to chuckle lowly. Everyone stared in shock as Wildfire put her arm around Kara. "Just tongue kiss already, then! I already know Kara would probably like it-"

"Please!" Ambrosia cried suddenly, Rosemary trying to whisper for Ambrosia to keep quiet. "Please... Kara is kind, and she has done nothing wrong... can you not show her kindness in return?"

Wildfire glanced between Ambrosia and Candace, drawing Kara back a bit as the attention was now focused on her. Candace chuckled, grinning widely. "Aren't you sweet? Sweet enough to eat up." She drew back when Arsenik intervened.

"You will not speak such vulgarity to her. Turn around and leave." Arsenik said. Wildfire clenched her teeth, shooting a look at Candace.

"You'd best do what he says, lass." Wildfire said to her, giving her a nod.

"Candace, come on..." Dan said from the table. "Just give it a rest already! She's not going to do anything."

Candace glanced at Wildfire for a moment before suddenly shoving past Arsenik, grabbing a fistful of Ambrosia's hair. Candace's friends swarmed her, chanting for a fight to start.

"No, Ambrosia!" Rosemary exclaimed, she and Jasmine forced to back up as they were shoved out of the way. Kara went to charge into the group, but Wildfire grabbed her, keeping her in place.

"You'll get torn to shreds if I let you go in there-"

"Wildfire, I can't let them hurt Ambrosia!" Kara shouted.

Before Wildfire could respond, the sound of something akin to a roar silenced the swell of voices, Candace's posse being shoved out of the way as someone flashed into the scene.

Wind Yong's eyes were afire, baring his teeth as he emitted the same sound in Candace's face.

As staff began to arrive on the scene, Chase helped Ambrosia to her feet, making sure she was alright. Arsenik checked her over for any injuries before Jasmine and Rosemary rushed over, enclosing her in hugs. Kara was about to go over there, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Wildfire glanced over as Francis motioned towards the door. "Come on, Kara." As she nodded, Wildfire leaned in to speak lowly.

"I'll message you later." She said before she wandered back over to her table, rejoining Brooks.

Kara sighed as Francis led her out of the cafeteria, shaking her head as she felt a lump in her throat. He could see she was upset, having her sit in the hallway. "Here." He took out some clean tissues, and she nodded in thanks as he sat next to her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kara forced a laugh as she glanced up at the ceiling. "For how messed up my life is? How other people are getting hurt because of me?"

"You don't deserve all this." He shook his head. "You're too good for these little shits."

"What choice do I have, Francis? I have to come here every day." Kara replied. She looked up when she noticed several people approaching her, the two getting to their feet. When she saw Ambrosia, she bit her lip, going over to hug her. "I'm so sorry, Ambrosia. I'm sorry I dragged you into my mess."

"Do not worry, Kara. I am lucky to know I have plenty of help." Ambrosia smiled. She glanced over her shoulder, Wind having left the cafeteria after seeing she was alright. Chase had accompanied her, along with Arsenik and Barium.

"Candace is receiving a week of in-school suspension. I'm hoping this will prevent her from bothering either of you, anymore." Barium said.

"Thanks..." Kara replied.

"I am glad you are both alright. I am... shocked, to say the least, that Wildfire came to your aid. All the same, I'm grateful she did." Arsenik said.

"Yeah... she's been helping me a lot lately." Kara replied.

"Hm. Perhaps she's turning over a new leaf." Arsenik pondered aloud.

Just then, Chase took a step forward, his hands shoved in his pockets. Kara glanced over at him, biting her lip. "Hey, Chase."

"Hey." As he spoke, Arsenik glanced at him warily, only tolerating his presence because he had come to Ambrosia's aid.

"Chase... I'm sorry about... everything..." She sighed. "I do trust you. It's just... I'm not ready to... tell you everything just yet. I need you to trust ME."

As he took a moment to think, Ambrosia nodded at him reassuringly. "... Okay." Chase finally answered. "I'm sorry too. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm fine."

Just then, Onyx approached. "Everything is being taken care of. All students may now proceed to their classes, immediately."

"Thanks, Onyx." Barium nodded. "Kara... if you need anything, please let me know."

As he was about to leave, Bonnie cleared her throat. "Hey Barry."

He turned, smiling a bit. "Hey Bonnie. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you." She replied, adjusting her bag.

"Good. I'll see you around, alright?" He gave her a wave, Bonnie releasing the breath she was holding as he walked off.

"He's so perfect..." She sighed dreamily, Chase rolling his eyes.

As the group dispersed, Kara giving Francis a small wave before doing so, Mr. Blanquet peered at them from behind the corner down the hall. He drew back, walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **Obviously, there was a lot going on in this chapter- a few of the "bullying" aspects are somewhat based on personal experiences. Moving out from the horror element seen in the last chapter to the drama which was seen here, you'll see a bit of swaying between the two genres for some time. Please let me know what you think in a review, and stay tuned for the next update. See you next time!**


	11. One Favor For Another

**Good evening, readers! I hope you are having a great start to this week, and this only further improves it! It's been a while since I've updated any of my fanfictions- I went through a bit of a rough period, but I assure you, I will try to resume working on them as best as I can. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this next update!**

* * *

Ambrosia, Jasmine and Rosemary made their way through the grocery store, picking out some fruit and vegetables to purchase. As they made their way along, Ambrosia turned when she noticed someone approach her.

"Hey, Ambrosia." She was surprised to see Night was there, leaning against one of the counters. "I'm glad I ran into you. Are you alright? You know, from yesterday?"

"Oh... yes, I am." She cleared her throat. "Thank you for your concern."

He nodded. "That's good. So... I was wondering. I've been having some troubles with one of my classes... human history. The one we're in together. I could use someone smart to help me get on track. You could come to my place."

"Hm... I would love to help, but I am already being tutored on a few things myself with Arsenik... also, Kara and I are helping our friend Chase with his studies so he doesn't fall behind." She replied.

Night scoffed. "You don't need either of them, Ambrosia. I heard that Kara didn't even help you when that crazy girl was about to bash your head against the table."

She narrowed her eyes a bit. "I suppose I can say the same for you. Thankfully, I have Wind and Chase to thank for defending me, and Arsenik to thank for making sure I was alright. Also, I see Kara as a dear friend. She would never betray me. Now, if you will excuse me, my cousins probably need my assistance." She smiled, turning to walk away from him. When she did, he looked over his shoulder to see someone emerge from one of the aisles. After making sure the coast was clear, she shoved his shoulder.

"Smooth move, Von Ironstone." Wildfire hissed.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? She's stubborn. Like most women." He shot her a look, to which she curled her lip.

"Just keep at it. If this happens, we BOTH get what we want." Wildfire replied.

"And what about little miss gore-tastic?" Night asked.

"She can cool down in suspension. I think I've made my point with that. I'll keep in touch." She said before turning, striding out of the store.

Meanwhile, Kara approached her car, putting some art supplies in her trunk before closing up the trunk, heading over to another store. She took out the sticky note, reading it before looking around in the lighting section. She wandered over to one of the shelves, doing a double take before smiling. "Bingo."

A short time later, she was back in the car, pursing her lip as she pulled up in front of the Holder's place. She got out, grabbing the bags with the lights in them. She smiled when she noticed Arsenik and Viktor were seated on the porch, each reading a book. They looked up when she approached, Viktor's expression lighting up.

"Good afternoon, Kara. Oh, what do you have there?" Viktor asked.

"The lights. I managed to find them pretty easily." Kara replied, Arsenik rising to take the bags from her.

"I very much appreciate this, Kara. How much do I owe you?" He asked as he glanced inside, taking out on package to look at them.

Kara waved her hand. "Forget about it. It's on me."

At this, Arsenik frowned a bit. "Nonsense. You went out of your way, I cannot simply accept this without giving you something in return. On Virgo Island, favors were always granted an act of gratitude in an exchange of kindness. I have come to understand that humans handle this sort of thing a bit differently, using cash as a commodity rather than bartering. I can repay you in cash if you wish."

Kara thought for a moment. "I think I may have an idea... can I talk it over with you inside?"

"Of course. Viktor, please call me if you need assistance." Arsenik said, the pair heading inside where he began to organize the lights. "Is there something particular in mind you wish to ask?"

Kara wandered over. "I... know I already asked you about going to the dance with Viktor, and... I'm not asking that now, but I was wondering... can I maybe, I don't know... spend more time with him?"

Arsenik glanced over, blinking for a moment. He then chuckled lightly. "Kara, dear... you needn't go out of your way like this just to spend more time with us... we are all friends, are we not?"

"Yeah, just..." Kara shrugged. "I really can't think of anything else that I want. I'm the worst person to do something for. I'm not used to it."

Arsenik's expression softened. "You know... Viktor and I... we're not children anymore. I want nothing more than to protect him, shield him from pain. But if his recent injury is any indication, I cannot always be there for him." At this, Kara frowned, still feeling horrible. What would he say if he knew she was the reason Viktor was hurt? "It was, however, an indication of another thing." He smiled. "That there are others who are looking out for him, that truly care." He sighed lightly. "I need to allow him to make his own decisions... be his own man. With that said... if you would like to ask him to the dance... by all means, you are welcome."

Kara was silent for several moments, slowly cracking a smile. "You... mean it?"

Arsenik nodded. "Yes. You seem well-rounded, and you obviously care for him enough to be this eager to spend time with him." When Kara practically rushed towards the door, he chuckled, watching as she went to the porch. He silently observed as she approached Viktor, the other blonde setting his book aside as she sat beside him. He saw her speak to him a bit bashfully for a moment before Viktor's face light up, nodding enthusiastically. Kara sighed with relief, Arsenik chuckling as the pair shared a hug.

* * *

That evening, Rosemary and Bonnie burst into giggles when Kara told them the news. "You are so lucky!"

"I'm very happy for both of you. You will make a lovely pair at the dance." Ambrosia smiled. "Jasmine was asked by Alex Von Ironstone today."

"That's awesome! Don't really know him, but..." Kara shrugged.

"He's... not very warm and fuzzy, but he'll do." Jasmine smiled. Just then, Rosemary's phone buzzed, and she took it out to look at it.

"Speaking of the dance..." Bonnie said then, turning to Chase. "I was wondering, Chase... would you... perhaps like to go as friends?"

Chase snapped his head up, doing a double take. "Wait. Are you asking me?"

Bonnie giggled. "I am! I figured it would be a splendid idea, being we're well acquainted now and neither of us have been asked yet."

Chase's smile grew. "Heck yeah! I'll definitely take you!" He fist pumped the air.

"That's settled then." Bonnie glanced over at Rosemary. "And don't you fret, I'll be sure to find someone for you-"

"Night Von Ironstone just texted me." Rosemary spoke barely above a whisper.

"He did? What did he say? My goodness, you look as pale as a ghost..." Jasmine frowned.

"... He asked me to the dance." She looked up, wide eyed. "OhmygoodnesswhatdoIsay?!"

"Well, you can either accept his offer, or politely decline it." Ambrosia smiled.

"Like hell I'm declining this!" Rosemary exclaimed, grinning as she messaged him back. "How did he even get my number?!" She gasped then. "He must have ASKED someone for it! Oh my goodness, this is the best day of my life!"

"Congrats, Rosemary." Kara smiled.

"Pfft, yeah, they're all probably afraid to ask me because of how amazing I am!" She said, Jasmine allowing her head to fall back as she groaned.

"Well, now that this is all taken care of, we can focus on other things." Kara snickered.

"I do believe this calls for celebration. I've been wanting to have some more of that delectable treat again... ice cream, I believe it is?" Ambrosia asked.

"Now that you say that, I could go for some too." Kara laughed.

The group headed out, going uptown to buy some. They sat against the building in the back, Chase nearly wolfing down his cone in under a minute.

"Someone must be famished. You know... I used to cook quite a bit for Barry... I could always make you something if you're hungry during the day." Bonnie said.

"Seriously? That would be awesome!" Chase beamed. "Sometimes Ambrosia makes me stuff, and it's really good. I really appreciate you guys sharing your food. Sorry I'm so dirt poor."

"Hey, don't sweat it." Kara said.

"Okay, so now that we've all got dates, we need to find proper attire." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, we definitely have to go dress shopping this weekend." Kara said as she took another bite of ice cream. "I'm not big on dresses, but I can't wear pants to a dance, can I?"

"Wildfire does..." Jasmine commented, dabbing her mouth after taking a bite out of her cone.

"Guess I'll be staying out of this then... not only am I not wearing a dress, I may not be wearing ANYTHING fancy shmancy. My brothers would laugh at me if I asked them for something to wear for a dance." Chase said.

"Hm... maybe we can pull off a nice dress shirt and pants? There's a department store right up town, we can get something there that won't cost an arm and a leg." Kara suggested.

"But you guys are always doing stuff for me. I feel bad. I can't really give much in return." Chase scuffed his foot.

"Nonsense, Chase. You are our friend, and we only wish to see you happy." Ambrosia smiled.

"I guess I'm pretty lucky, huh?" Chase smiled, rubbing the back of his head. Just then, He glanced to the side when he thought he saw someone. "Hey, that's Wind over there. Hey Wind!" He waved his arms at him, the dark-haired young man groaning as he let his head fall back for a moment. He then regrettably turned, making his way over. "How's it going, buddy?" Chase smiled.

"Don't call me that." Wind replied.

"Do you want some ice cream? I can run and grab you a cone." Kara offered.

"No... thanks." Wind said, glancing over at Ambrosia. "So you're not in trouble for once, huh? That's a shocker."

"Oh, there's no need to worry about me now." She smiled. "Wind, do you have a date yet for the dance?"

He scoffed. "No... why would I want to waste my time at some lame dance where I have to dress up? I've got better things to do. If I want to dance with someone, I'll do it on my own time."

"But Wind, it's going to be fun. Perhaps if Arsenik is alright with it, I could spare a song or two with you." Ambrosia replied.

"Like I want to share you- or anyone, really, with that oversized dandelion." Wind curled his lip.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, pal!" Chase nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'm getting out of here." Wind said with a hint of annoyance.

"See you around, Wind." Kara said, Jasmine and Bonnie waving politely.

"Yeah." He said before turning to head off.

"Wind..." Ambrosia got to her feet, approaching him as he turned. "I never properly thanked you... for helping me yesterday."

He shrugged, glancing to the side. "Like I said. You're always getting into some kind of trouble, Ambrosia... and everyone says you're a goody two shoes."

"I don't mean to..." She bit her lip for a moment.

"You're defenseless." Wind replied, looking at her for a moment before resuming to walk away.

While Ambrosia watched him, she heard Rosemary call to her. "Come on, we're heading home! Hurry or you're going to be stuck in the dark!" She said as Kara returned, handing her a second ice cream. "You are literally the second best right now." She beamed, Kara snickering as Rosemary thanked her for the extra treat.

As they headed back, they reached Chase's street first. "Are you sure you'll be alright without me?"

"We'll manage." Kara replied. "We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure thing! Thanks again, ladies." Chase smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll try to save up some money so I can pay next time."

"Don't worry about it. Consider it a treat for being our friend." Ambrosia said with a smile.

"And because you're actually quite pleasant to be around once accustomed to." Bonnie said, giggling lightly.

"Well, shucks." Chase chuckled. "Anyways, goodnight!"

After leaving Chase to return to his rather loud household, the five girls made their way to their neighborhood, which was past the school. As they were making their way, however, Kara groaned when she noticed someone approaching them, riding a skateboard. "Great. He probably wants to mug us or something."

"Hey." Dan nearly stumbled as he attempted to hop off his skateboard with style, Kara rolling her eyes as he quickly grabbed the board.

"Still failing at your attempt to be the next Tony Hawk, are we?" Kara smirked, to which he shot her a flat look.

"Tony... the hawk? Oh, how magnificent! But I thought you were human, were you not? I know of Imugi who are able to-" Ambrosia was cut off when Kara cleared her throat, shaking her head.

"Nah, he's a skateboarder, like I am. I can do some sick tricks on this. Wanna see?" He hopped back on the skateboard, Kara crossing her arms as he tried to perform a few moves.

"How intriguing." Ambrosia stared with interest.

Jasmine cleared her throat as Rosemary yawned. "Do forgive us, but we do really need to be going home." She glanced at Kara, who nodded once.

"Indeed... you know, I once heard our friend Chase tackled a full grown bear with his bare hands." Bonnie giggled. "No pun intended, of course. Can you do that? We could watch you attempt it, if you wish." She giggled more, Kara snickering. Dan flipped some hair out of his face, not amused.

"Oh, you mean that douche who lives on Renwick? What's his problem, anyway? He acts like he's on crack... and smells like it too." Dan said, to which Kara's lips tightened.

"Funny, you can actually afford to take a nice, hot shower, but you're too lazy to use soap. You would rather mask the stink with Axe. And you're calling Chase a douche bag?" She snapped.

"Please, Chase is a dear friend. I am not familiar with the term 'douche,' but based on Kara's reaction, it seems like it is an insulting term." Ambrosia said.

"Ambrosia, please purge that word from your vocabulary." Kara said flatly.

Dan cleared his throat. "Oh... I didn't realize he was your friend." He directed at Ambrosia. "Maybe he's not so bad then. By the way, um... so, I was wondering... that dance coming up next month... are you-"

"She was already asked. And she happily said yes. I know what your game is, you've been trying it for weeks now." Kara intervened. "Stop hitting on her."

"What are you, her mother? You think you're so cool because you broke up with me? I said I was sorry for all that shit over summer break!" Dan threw his hands up.

"Yeah, but it doesn't change the fact that you, I don't know- haven't changed." Kara replied. "Come on, you guys."

As they began to walk away, Dan narrowed his eyes. "You know, I've seen some of that freaky shit at your house. You think anyone wants to deal with that?"

"Just ignore him." Kara said, picking up her pace.

"Or they could take a peek of some of Candace's pictures."

At this, something snapped in Kara. She whirled around, clenching her teeth. "I swear, I will knock your lights out!" She screamed. At this, Dan drew back when the street light next to him shattered, the bulb fading. Everyone fell silent, Kara exhaling sharply as she furrowed her brows. "Go home, Dan."

"Guess the freaky stuff isn't just at your house anymore, is it?" He said uneasily, hopping on his skateboard before rolling off.

After he was gone, the girls were silent for several moments, Ambrosia being the first to speak.

"Kara? Are you alright?" She asked. Before she could answer, someone approached them, Jasmine groaning lightly.

"Hey." Wildfire said. "Was that idiot bothering you?"

"Oh... hey Wildfire, um... no. Everything's okay now." Kara replied.

"Where did you come from?" Rosemary asked.

Wildfire shot her a look. "I came from my mother's tw-"

"At this point, it's going to be midnight by the time we get back. Wildfire, goodnight. Ladies, may we depart, please?" Jasmine asked.

"You all can go. I have a few things to go over with Kara." Wildfire rose an arrogant brow.

Kara sighed, glancing over at them. "It's okay. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow." As they bid her a goodnight, Kara and Wildfire went over to a bench to sit and talk.

"So... Brooks asked Onyx to go with her. She's been keeping tabs on when the Von Ironstones and the Holders are going to get outfits. They're going next weekend."

"Okay... are you saying they're going during a sale or something?" Kara rose a brow.

"Funny, wise ass." Wildfire rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you to plan your shopping day for when they're going. I want you to try to convince Arsenik to spare a few dances with me."

"Do you have a date, Wildfire?" Kara asked.

"Don't worry about that." She stared ahead of her. "Can you do what I'm asking you?"

"I can try... but Wildfire, I don't know if I'll be able to convince him to-"

"He trusts you. If someone like you can give me some credit, maybe he'll play into it. After all. I got Candace suspended for you. I got her out of your hair." She glanced over. "I scratched your back... so you can scratch mine now, hm?"

Kara bit her lip, leaning back against the bench. The sky was completely dark now. "Okay. I'll try to convince him somehow."

Wildfire smirked, putting an arm around Kara's shoulders, shaking her a bit. "I knew I could depend on you." She pat her back, getting to her feet. "Hey, want me to walk you home?"

"No, thanks... I'll be okay." Kara said.

Wildfire nodded. "I'll text you tomorrow." She said before turning to leave. A few moments later, Kara realized she was alone. She began to continue down main street, passing by one of the pubs. As she did, she suddenly heard her name being called.

"Hey, Kara!" She glanced over to see Francis by a street light, waving as he held a beer in his other hand. She smiled lightly as she waved back while he approached. "It's pretty late. You shouldn't be out here by yourself."

"Hey, Francis... it's okay, I just said goodnight to some friends. I was on my way home, actually." She replied.

"Hm... it's kind of dark by the post office. Wouldn't sit well with me. There's all kinds of nuts out there. Come on. I'll walk you back." Francis nodded towards the sidewalk.

"Okay, sure." She replied. She glanced past him when she thought something caught her eye. "Um, Francis?"

As if he knew what she had seen, he glanced over his shoulder, looking towards the back of the pub. A man with long, golden hair placed down a drink he had been nursing, slowly getting up from his seat. "Come on. Don't make eye contact with him." He said, placing a hand on Kara's back as the pair moved away away from the pub. Kara glanced over her shoulder as she noticed her French teacher slowly follow them. "Come on, cut down this way." Francis whispered, the pair ducking between a couple buildings, Francis finding a spot to wait in while Mr. Blanquet quietly shuffled by them. Kara held her breath, glancing up at Francis unsurely. The man's eyes were narrowed, glancing out when about a minute had passed. "Come on. Stay quiet until we get back to main street. Good thing I decided to stop by there for a drink. Would not have been a good thing if he got you alone."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked. "I've had tutoring with him before... he's a teacher, how bad can he be-"

"He's a dangerous man, Kara. He can't be trusted, and I'm going to tell you why." Francis said with a dead serious expression as they walked down main street, Kara frowning at this.

* * *

 **Well, talk about a lot going on! Will Kara be able to convince Arsenik to give Wildfire a chance? Is what Francis said about Mr. Blanquet true? What other paranormal activity awaits? The answers to these questions and more await in upcoming chapters! Thank you to those who have read, and don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review! See you next time!**


	12. Awaiting The Call

**Good evening once again! I'm not going to ramble on for too long, but I hope everyone will soon be having a happy and healthy Thanksgiving! If you find some time between feasting and spending time with family and friends, please enjoy this update!**

* * *

Kara frowned as Francis spoke to her about Mr. Blanquet while walking her home. "So... why can't he be trusted?" She asked.

"Besides the fact that he's unsettling as hell and tries to flirt with the other teachers?" Francis scoffed. "He doesn't sit right with me. Something about how he talks. How he behaves."

"Well... you can't fault a guy because he's French... aren't they naturally flirty?" Kara tried to joke.

"It's something more than that. Speaking of which... he is actually from France, you know. I've seen him with his papers and such. Just came here and got hired in a snap. That never happens, Kara. The whole thing was very strange." He said. "Believe me... as a janitor, I see and know a lot about what goes on in those halls."

"So why do you think he got in so quickly?" She asked.

"I've heard a few things... but you can't tell anyone you know this, or that you heard it from me." Francis glanced over. "This guy has money. A lot of it. Enough to pay people off. And that's exactly what he's done."

"Why would he go through the trouble to pay people off to get a teaching job in a small town like this?" She asked.

"To hide. I heard rumor he had a record in France. He was constantly on the run from the Garde." He replied.

"Wait... are you saying he was a criminal in France? What did he do?" Kara furrowed a brow.

"No. He was some kind of sex freak. He would go after women. Try to pull some pity scheme or something. Or, he'd try to get real close to them, gain their trust." Kara stopped as he said this, feeling uneasy.

"Francis... you don't think he'd try anything... on a student? Do you?" She asked.

"I don't know. But just be careful. Don't be alone with him. If he ever did anything to you, I'd wipe that arrogant smirk off his face in a second." Francis said lowly. Kara nodded, the two continuing on.

Once they reached Kara's block, she stopped. "This is far enough... I can manage from here."

"Are you sure?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, there's no monsters lurking to jump out and get me." Kara joked. However, she knew that this may or may not be the case, and there was no joking there.

"Alright. Well... I'll be seeing you tomorrow, then." Francis said, patting her back lightly.

"Okay. Stay out of trouble." She chuckled, to which he smiled back.

"Can't make any promises there." He gave her a wave, adjusting his cap as he headed off. As he did, Kara turned, making her way to her house.

This had been quite an interesting night, to be sure.

* * *

The next day, Kara sighed, glancing at the text Wildfire had sent her. She bit her lip, getting on her phone to call Ambrosia.

"Hello?" Ambrosia's voice was heard after a few rings.

"Hey, it's me... listen, um... I'm going to have to bail on the dress shopping. I kind of want to get started on the project with Arsenik and Viktor, so I planned on going another day."

"Ooo, someone wants to spend quality time with the pair of hunks, huh? I don't blame you!" Rosemary said in the background.

"Ambrosia, do you have me on speaker?" Kara asked flatly.

"Yes, I'm a bit occupied at the moment, but I didn't wish to be rude and ignore your call." Ambrosia said.

"Rosemary, you're wrinkling this shirt! Fold them properly or you're going to iron every one of these!" Jasmine was heard scolding.

"Anyway... is Bonnie there yet?" Kara asked.

"No, but I will inform her that you are not coming. Are you sure you want to go on your own? Hm... perhaps Arsenik could drop you off once you're finished working for the day?" Ambrosia asked.

Kara let her head fall back, feeling badly. She hated lying to Ambrosia like this, especially after what they had discussed a few days prior, clearing up any misunderstanding between them. But Wildfire was determined to get her to come when the guys were planning to go, and she couldn't back out now. "No, it's fine... I'll manage. Send me pictures, okay?"

"I shall! Though I'm disappointed that you aren't coming with us today, I'm sure the work you will accomplish on the project will be well worth it. I'll see you in school tomorrow!" Ambrosia said cheerfully.

"Sure, sounds good. See you then, Ambrosia." Kara said before hanging up, getting on messenger to text Wildfire.

'Hey. Ambrosia, her cousins and Bonnie are going shopping for dresses today. I told her I have some work to do, so I'll go with you and Brooks next weekend with the guys.'

A few moments later, Wildfire replied back. 'Awesome. I'll keep you posted.'

Kara put her phone in her pocket, grabbing her bag and some painting supplies before heading to the Holder's residence. She knocked on the door, Viktor opening it moments later.

"Ah, Kara! How are you faring today?" He asked, his face lighting up.

"I'm doing okay, how're you?" She replied, unable to help but smile.

"Well, I'm just about as right as rain." He glanced down, his knee nearly healed. "I'm able to walk about and such, but Ambrosia suggested I still take it easy for a while. At least I'll be able to attend school properly again."

"That's good... it'll be nice to see you in classes again." Kara said.

"Oh, where are my manners? Please come in, you must be freezing!" He moved back, ushering her in and closing the door. Inside, Arsenik was working on assembling some parts of their project, working on stringing the blue lights through clear tubing.

"Hello, Kara. How are you? Would you like anything?" Arsenik clapped his hands together, getting to his feet and adjusting his glasses.

"No thanks... I got a bit of a start on one of the canvases, but I'll show them all to you at once when they're done." She said.

"Splendid. Viktor and I have made some excellent progress as well. Please, make yourself comfortable. I have an area set up over there if you wish to begin painting." Arsenik said.

"Cool. Thank again, Arsenik." She said before going over to the area, setting up her things. Viktor wandered over, taking a seat to watch her.

"Please let me know if you need help with anything." He said, watching as she mixed some paints on her palette.

"I'll be alright, I did a rough sketch on all these canvases to plan out already. Just have to get this paint on there now." She snickered, mixing some colors together.

After watching her for a bit, the pair offering small talk, Viktor cleared his throat. "So, um... I heard about... what happened the other day."

Kara stopped, looking over. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know... Candace being suspended, and such... I suppose it's no surprise. I can't believe she attempted to harm Ambrosia like that." Viktor frowned.

"Yeah... she would have done a number on me too if Wildfire hadn't intervened." She replied.

"Yes, Arsenik did mention that. We were both surprised, to say the least. Does she speak to you often, Kara?" He asked.

"Yeah... I would say that we're friends now." Kara knew she was probably exaggerating, but if she kept pumping Wildfire up in a subtle manner, she would probably appreciate it later on; and Kara would remain on her good side.

"How strange. You seem to be having quite a good influence on her, Kara. She was never very nice." Viktor said.

"Well, like Arsenik said the other day... maybe she's turning over a new leaf." She shrugged.

"Perhaps." Viktor took a sip of tea.

Later on, when Kara took a break from painting, she felt her phone buzz. She took it out to look at it, giggling a bit. "Well, Ambrosia and the gang have dresses."

"Oh... you did not go with them?" Arsenik asked from where he was adjusting a few things.

"No... I really wanted to get some more work done on this today. It's no big deal, I can go next weekend." Kara shrugged.

"Hm... would you like to join Viktor and I, next weekend? We are accompanying the Von Ironstones to shop for suits. There is a ladies section, so you can do your own browsing, if you wish." Arsenik asked, not aware that Kara had already planned on meeting up with them that day.

"Sure... if the others don't mind me coming." She smiled.

"Of course not. You're my date, you are most welcome." Viktor smiled. To Kara's surprise, he reached over, taking her hand. "I promise, it will be a night to remember."

Kara smiled timidly. "I sure hope so. I do have two left feet, you know."

Viktor chuckled. "Fret not, I'm not the most experienced either. Arsenik on the other hand, he ballroom dances very well."

"He gives me too much credit." Arsenik said, glancing over his shoulder. "Viktor, would you mind fetching me the glue gun?"

"Oh, of course." Viktor replied, hopping up. Kara watched as he went over, Viktor holding some of the tubing together as Arsenik connected two pieces together. She smiled as she watched them, sighing lightly to herself.

Could things actually be going right for her?

* * *

At school the next day, the Phoenix girls and Bonnie showed Kara pictures of the dresses they had gotten. "These all look awesome. Looks like I have some work cut out for me."

"We even managed to select a nice outfit for Chase, as well." Ambrosia added, smiling lightly.

"It fit him perfectly. He's going to be quite a charmer at the dance." Bonnie giggled as Chase rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"Glad someone thinks so." He said, his cheeks becoming a light shade of red.

"So, how was it at the Holder's yesterday? I want to hear every juicy detail!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"Well, we made some pretty good progress... I can't wait to see when it's finished." Kara replied.

"Forget about the project! Have you and Viktor kissed yet?" Rosemary wiggled her brows.

"Rosemary, for goodness sakes..." Jasmine sighed. "Kara, I'm glad it's coming along nicely. We all can't wait to see it either."

"Indeed! I have no reason to doubt that it will be spectacular. You and the Holders are very talented." Ambrosia smiled.

Just then, the warning bell rang, the group saying goodbye to one another as they headed to their classes. Later on, when Ambrosia and Kara met up in French class, Philippe went on as usual with his lesson.

"Alright, darlings... I have your exams from last week. Let's see which of my cherubs really put some love into their studies, hm?" He said with a light smile, passing them out. He eventually went up to Ambrosia, smiling at her as he placed her exam down. "So as you know, my darlings... the annual French poetry contest is coming up soon. I love to see my little angels embrace the beauty of the French language through... expression." As he said this, he stopped for a moment at Kara's desk, placing her exam down. She felt a chill trickle down her spine as his fingers graced along her desk as he passed by. "If you are interested in participating, please come see me. There are a few in my classes that I know would do splendidly." As he went over to the chalkboard, Kara turned over her test paper, sighing with relief when she saw she had done well. As she flipped through her test, she stopped when she saw a message written in red ink on the last page.

'Please come see me after school.'

It was accompanied by a small smiley face, Kara furrowing her brows and glancing over. "Ambrosia?"

"Yes?" She whispered, halting her note taking.

"How'd you do?" Kara asked.

"Oh, quite well. What about you?" Ambrosia inquired.

"Fine... did he leave you a note?" Ambrosia tilted her head at the question. "On the last page. Let me see it."

Ambrosia blinked, flipping through her test to show Kara. "It seems he did not. Is everything alright?"

Kara sunk in her chair a bit. "I have no idea." She glanced back down at the note uneasily.

* * *

At lunch, Chase gently nudged Kara, who snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hey... what's up with you?" Chase asked.

"Sorry, just... have a lot on my mind." Kara answered.

"Kara, please don't worry so much. You did well on the test, so I'm sure the reason he wishes to speak with you is a positive one." Ambrosia tried to reassure her.

"Wait, who wants to see her?" Chase asked. "Some creep better not be trying anything funny."

"French teacher wants to talk to me after school today." Kara said.

"Ugh, Mr. Blanquet. I've said it before, that guy is definitely a creep." Rosemary grimaced.

"Well, he is from another Earth island... we can't very well fault the man for being a little different." Bonnie said.

"But what if it's a bad kind of different?" Kara asked.

"What do you mean? Do you know something?" Jasmine asked.

Before Kara could respond, she straightened up when Arsenik approached, Viktor by his side. The girls all said hello politely, Chase groaning as he let his forehead make contact with the surface of the table.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Arsenik nodded, Chase shooting him a look as he was forced to move over, Arsenik sitting beside Ambrosia. "My dear, a little birdie told me someone went dress shopping already." He chuckled. "May I see what color it is?"

Chase snickered. "Why, are you going to wear a dress too?"

Rosemary shot him a look. "Don't you dare speak to him that way!"

"Now Rosemary, it's alright. I've no reason to engage in quarrel with someone who is simply bitter about not having anyone to accompany to the dance." Arsenik said.

"Actually, mister smarty pants, I'm taking Bonnie to the dance." Chase smirked.

Arsenik rose his brows in surprise. "Is this true?"

"Indeed, it is... he's charming in his own way." She giggled.

"Well then, I offer you an apology, Chase." Arsenik said.

Kara cleared her throat, turning to Viktor. "Nice to finally see your face around here again."

"I can say the same about you." He smiled, taking her hand to kiss it. Rosemary and Jasmine couldn't help but giggle lightly, Kara shooting them a playful look. Just then, her phone buzzed, taking it out of her pocket. She then glanced over to where the Von Ironstones were sitting. She was surprised to see that Brooks and Wildfire were sitting with them. "Kara? Is everything alright?" Viktor asked. "Was that Wildfire who messaged you?"

"Yeah, she was just asking me about a homework assignment. I'll go over it with her later." Kara replied. Wildfire glanced over her shoulder to look at Kara for a moment before resuming her conversation with Brooks.

* * *

As lunch concluded, rather than go to art class, the teacher allowed her to go to the auditorium, where she continued to work on the background sets for the upcoming play. Suddenly, she heard a sound, pausing for a moment to glance to the side. It was quite a large stage, Kara setting down her tools before peeking through the third curtain. It was completely dark behind there, and she lingered for a moment before beginning to retreat. She only made it a few steps when she heard a thud, jolting as she nearly lost her balance. The lights began to shut off, one by one, until a single spotlight was on her. She looked up at the tech booth all the way on the other side of the auditorium, seeing no one was up there fiddling with the controls.

"Hello? Is someone in here?" She called, but received no reply. She then heard another thud behind her, about to whirl around when something seized her arm. She gasped, noticing that an arm had outstretched from the curtain, holding a cane which had hooked onto her forearm. She tried to free herself from it, when another cane shot out, hooking onto her leg. One by one, the canes began to drag her back, Kara nearly clawing at the ground when she fell. Disembodies whispers filled the air, off-tune humming filling her ears until she was obscured in darkness.

She finally discovered she was able to get to her feet, trying to move through the darkness until she felt the curtain. When she opened it, the auditorium was filled with people, who reacted to her arrival, clapping as bright lights bore down on her. She looked around in confusion, noticing someone in the audience who was not moving at all.

 **The show has already begun. And you are the main act.**

A roar of applause suddenly erupted, the dark haired woman smirking as they gave her a standing ovation. Kara gasped, looking around as they began to storm the stage, Kara unable to escape the mob.

 **You see? They wait for you. They all need someone to inspire them.**

Kara gasped deeply as she bolted upright, trembling as her eyes darted around the room. "Easy, easy..." A voice spoke, scrambling away as reality slowly returned. "Hey. It's just me." Francis said, crouched down beside her. "Take a deep breath."

It took a moment, but Kara realized she was back stage, her mural work near her as it had been when she last saw it. She hugged her knees, closing her eyes for a moment to steady her breathing. "How long was I out for?"

"Not too long. Came back here to do some cleaning and I noticed you were here. You were asleep, but you seemed to be having a wicked nightmare." Francis replied.

"I'm sorry..." Kara sighed, slowly getting to her feet. "It will get better if I walk it off."

"I can keep you company. The mural's coming along great." He nodded, smiling lightly.

"Yeah... maybe I'll do some more on it after my last class, when my head's a bit clearer." Just then, Kara groaned. "Crap, I just remembered..." She sighed. "Mr. Blanquet wanted to see me after school today."

Francis stopped then, narrowing his eyes. "He does, now? What does he want?"

"No idea. He wrote this on my test." Kara took her bag, looking through it before pulling it out to show him.

"Listen to me very carefully now." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "He knows that I'm looking out for you and that I'm onto him. He's going to try to drag my name through the mud. You can't trust a word that snake says. Don't let him pressure you to do anything. Don't go anywhere with him alone, and don't tell him anything personal. If he tries something, you get out of his classroom. Understand?"

Kara gulped nervously, nodding. "Do you think he'd really try something?"

"I don't know, Kara. That's what makes him so dangerous. You never know what his next move will be."

Just then, the bell rang, Kara sighing as she adjusted her back pack over her shoulder. "I have to go."

"Just... be careful." He went over to the door, holding it open for her. As she left, she made her way down the hall. She stopped when she saw Viktor heading to his last class, smiling and waving at her. She was still for a moment, Viktor about to go about his way when she sped over to him, wordlessly hugging him. He was taken by surprise, chuckling nervously as he hugged her back.

"This is rather sudden." He chuckled, but his smile faded when he saw Kara's uneasy expression. "Kara? Is something wrong?"

"... Yeah. There's... a lot going on."

* * *

 **Alright, we're leaving off on a bit of another cliffhanger! So, what will Mr. Blanquet have to say to Kara after school? What do her hallucinations mean? Will she be able to balance her time between Ambrosia, Wildfire and Viktor? Find out the answers to these and more in the next chapter! Until then, please leave a review with your thoughts, and thank you once again for reading! I am thankful for all my supporters, and so I wish you a happy Thanksgiving! For those outside the U.S, I still wish you a happy day! See you next time!**


	13. Trapped In the Spider's Web

**Good evening! Or should I say good morning, as it is now past midnight here. I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and Black Friday, and that you survived the craziness! Now, it's time to curl up on the couch and relax with some fanfiction! So without further delay, please enjoy this update!**

* * *

Viktor frowned, taking Kara's hands. "Good gracious..." He frowned deeply.

"I didn't want you to know. I thought it would scare you off." Kara said quietly.

"Nonsense. If I had any idea-... a- and Ambrosia is aware of this as well?" He asked.

"Yeah. She found out the other day." Kara sighed. "Viktor, every day, it's getting worse. I don't know how to stop it, to... stop her."

He pondered for a moment. "You simply need a distraction. You've got so much on your mind, it seems."

"I don't know, I just... have trouble asking people for help. I feel like I'm-... infringing." Kara shrugged.

"Don't be silly." He whined when the warning bell rang. "Listen to me... I shall meet you after school. We must discuss this further. There must be some way to remedy this."

"I have to see Mr. Blanquet after school. He asked me to go to his class to speak with him." Kara sighed.

"Oh dear... surely you passed the midterm?" He frowned.

"Yeah, I did really well... so I don't know what he wants to say." She shrugged.

He placed gentle hands on her shoulders, lowering his face a bit so he was at her eye level. "Keep me informed. I'm sure everything will be fine." He said, glancing around for a moment before kissing her forehead. As he bid her goodbye, Kara stood in shock for a moment, blinking as she cracked a smile. When she heard the late bell ring, it snapped her out of her stupor.

"Shit!" She swore, grabbing her things to run down the hall.

* * *

Philippe was jotting something on a notepad, pursing his lips as he tapped his pen lightly against the surface of his desk. He glanced over when he heard a knock at the door, rising to make his way over. He cracked the door open, smiling lightly. "Ah, Kara. My star cherub. Come in, darling." Kara cleared her throat, nodding as she went over to one of the desks. Philippe stopped, tilting his head. "This is not class... come. Do not be a stranger. Pull up a chair."

Kara hesitated for a moment, setting her bag onto the student desk before taking a spare chair, doing as she was asked, pulling it over to sit next to his desk. "Um... Mr. Blanquet... I was wondering-"

"Philippe." He smiled at her. "It's after school, dearie." He chuckled.

She hesitated for a moment. "Sure, um... Philippe. Um... I was wondering what you um... had to say. I did pretty well on the midterm, so-"

"The best in the class, actually. Even moreso than Ambrosia. In fact... that blonde boy, hm... Arsenik? He is in my other class. You even did better than he did... and he is to be the Valedictorian, no?" He pursed his lip.

Kara's mouth hung open for a moment, blinking. "That's a surprise."

"Why? You work hard." He glanced over for a moment. "Would you like something to drink?"

She was taken off guard by the question. "N- No, thank you." She said, glancing over at the window for a moment.

"Hm... I know you to be quite a busy girl. There is a reason I asked you here. You see... someone as bright and diligent as you should not be put to waste, no?" He chuckled lightly. As she continued to stare out the window, she saw someone in the distance, their hair blowing as the sky became grey. Philippe continued to speak, his voice becoming blurred. As the person approached, Kara kept trying to see who it was, unable to make them out. They seemed to be walking at a normal pace, but seemed so far away. As Philippe droned on, she could hear her own heartbeat in her head, finally tearing her gaze from the window.

"Why did you try to follow me that night?" She suddenly asked, cutting him off as his smile faded a bit. Kara turned a bit more in her seat to face him. "On Main Street. You were in the pub."

Philippe shifted in his seat. "I did see you dearie, but... I was not trying to follow you."

Kara furrowed her brows. "You followed me into the alleyway. I saw you."

A pause. "You were not alone though... were you?"

"No. You saw that Francis was with me."

"A little... odd... that someone of his position takes someone in your position into a dark alleyway, is it not?" He asked, reaching over to take a sip of water.

"He was just trying to get me home safely." Kara replied, not wanting to let on that Francis was suspicious of him.

He took another sip, licking his lips as he leaned back in his seat a bit. "You should be careful who you trust... dearie." He placed his water bottle down, Kara straightening up in her seat.

"Yeah." She replied. "That's something I intend to heed."

"Tres bien." He smirked lightly. "Now. To the point of why I asked you here." Kara shook her head lightly. So he was just going to brush what happened that night aside like it was nothing? "There is a French poetry contest held each year, as I mentioned already in class. Being you are the top of both my classes, I wish to personally ask you. There are two categories from which you can choose to place yourself in. You may choose to write your own poem, or memorize a poem to recite to a panel of judges." He took out a sheet of paper listing the information, pushing it along the surface of the desk towards her with a single finger. "Yes... so many wonderful choices." He smiled lightly. "But someone of your position can afford to make those choices, hm?" He chuckled lightly, Kara staring at him warily. "So. Is this something you wish to do?" His smile grew a bit.

Kara thought silently to herself for a moment. There was no doubt that by doing this, she was taking a huge risk. After thinking on it for a moment, she came to a realization, nodding to herself before looking up at him. "Sure. I'll do it."

"Parfait." Philippe replied, folding his hands in his lap. "Now, you will have to choose which category you would like to participate in." He leaned forward a bit. "Personally, I think you would be a fine candidate for either one. He sighed lightly. "Decisions, decisions... so, what shall it be? Oral...? Or submission...?" He said, pursing his lips a bit as his gaze refused to divert from her.

Kara became more and more uncomfortable by the second, her throat becoming dry as she grabbed the paper. "I'll have to think about it." Her voice cracked. "I, um... there's something I have to do, um... can we talk about this more another day?"

"But of course, dearie. Besides... we'll be seeing a lot more of each other now that we will have to prepare for the big event." He chuckled.

"Yeah... I'll um... see you later this week." Kara said, going over to her bag to stuff the paper in. She could feel his eyes on her, slinging the bag over her shoulder. What the hell was she doing? Francis had warned her not to be alone with him, mentally cursing herself for not taking his advice. She went over to the door, about to open it when her heart stopped.

It was locked.

Kara whimpered lightly, trying the doorknob to no avail. Her heart raced, biting her lip. She glanced over her shoulder fearfully as Philippe approached, pursing his lip as he tried the knob. "Hm... this is strange. How could this have happened?" His smile was gone now, replaced with a concerned expression.

"You did this!" Kara exclaimed, the Frenchman glancing over in surprise as she took a step back.

"How could I have done it?" He chuckled a bit, but he seemed a bit uneasy. "I was sitting with you this whole time. Here. I have a spare key in the drawer. I will get it." He waltzed over to his desk, going into one of the drawers to take out a key ring. As he was about to head back over, it slipped from his fingers, the keys going under the desk. "Oh dear... I am afraid I cannot bend down to get that. My back is sore. Would you be a dear and fetch it for me?"

Kara felt her entire body tense up. She slowly set her bag down, and he watched her for a moment as she went over to the desk. She exhaled shakily, bending down to see how far under it had gone. She bit her lip, getting on her knees to reach under. Her hand quickly shot out, grabbing the key ring as she door opened. She scrambled to her feet, whirling around as Francis stood in the doorway.

"Afternoon, sir." Francis said tensely, tipping his cap.

"Same to you." Philippe said with disdain.

"Came here to clean the room." He glanced over at me for a moment. "Any particular reason why the door was locked?"

"Funny, I was wondering the same thing, boy." Philippe spat. "I was in the middle of a meeting with my student. Somehow, to our surprise, the door was locked when she tried to leave."

Francis glanced over at Kara as she picked globs of dust off her shirt, swallowing a bit and clearing his throat. "Aye, sir. I could see that."

"I know this." Philippe took a step closer to him. "You see... many things, don't you, monsieur Xavier? But not all things." He smirked, a dark undertone in his features.

Francis cleared his throat as Kara quickly and quietly gathered her things. "I'll be about my business then, sir. Should probably give under that desk a good cleaning. Some spots could use a good wipe." He curled his lip, grabbing a broom. Kara took this time to head out of the classroom quickly, her heart still racing. She thought she was going to pass out.

What would have happened if Francis had not come there?

As she headed out of the school, she stopped to catch her breath. She was about to continue on her way when she heard footsteps behind her, jumping upon turning around.

"Hey." Wind rose a brow. "What's the matter with you?"

"N- Nothing, um..." Kara swallowed thickly. "I- Is Ambrosia around?"

"Why would I know where she is?" He answered quickly. After a moment, he continued. "She's probably at her house. Where else would she be?"

"Yeah, um... would you mind walking there with me?" Kara asked.

"Why? Your legs seem to be working fine to me."

"I just... don't want to be alone right now." She said. He rolled his eyes. "Wind, please."

"You girls and being skittish... come on, let's go." He grumbled, the pair heading away from the school. He rose a brow as he looked at her, noticing how tense she was. He made a mental note to himself, but decided not to question it now.

* * *

"He did what?!" Chase pounded the table, Jasmine gasping as she caught a vase before it could fall over. "Kara, that guy needs to have his rear end beaten to a pulp!"

"No." Kara replied. "I'm going to do this contest. One, it will help beef up my college application. But more importantly, if I could get Mr. Blanquet to make a move on me, then I could get him canned for sure."

"Do you really think that's a good idea? Do you think you could fight him if he tried something? You have no idea if he's gonna plan something you can't work your way out of." Wind said. He would have never guessed that this is what had made her so tense, not liking the sound of what she told them at all.

"If worse comes to worse, I can call the cops." Kara replied.

"And what will he do to you while you wait for them to show up?" Wind asked, and Kara cleared her throat.

"Kara..." Ambrosia frowned. "I fear for your safety. You should not do this alone."

"I'll be fine... really. If things get out of hand, I'll figure something out. But if this guy is really the sicko we think he is... then we need to play this game carefully." Kara's phone buzzed then, taking it out to look at it. "I have to go. Viktor's waiting for me at his place."

"Have fun with prince charming." Chase said flatly, rolling his eyes.

"Better than dating a goblin..." Rosemary muttered, shooting him a look.

As they bid Kara goodbye, Wind got to his feet. "I should be going too."

"So soon?" Ambrosia tilted her head, and he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Been a while since I've been here. It feels weird." He replied. "I'll see you at school." He saw himself to the door. Ambrosia was about to go towards him, when Jasmine stopped her.

"Let him go, Ambrosia." She said. "Perhaps you should go with Kara to see Arsenik."

"Jasmine... he and I were friends once. Can we not be friends again?" Ambrosia asked.

"Just as you and Wildfire once were, too. They are the wrong people to be spending your time with. The only reason I tolerate... certain guests... is because he isn't as bad of an influence." She glanced over at Chase as Rosemary bickered with him.

Meanwhile, at the Holders, Kara continued to work on her painting, Viktor helping Arsenik with the science portion of the project. When Arsenik went to get some more supplies, Viktor wandered over, smiling lightly at Kara's painting. "These are going to look lovely when it's all assembled."

"You have no idea." Kara chuckled. "This is seriously going to be awesome."

As he took a seat beside her, he watched her for a moment. "So, um... did you speak to Mr. Blanquet?"

Her smile faded, clearing her throat. "Yeah, um... he wants me to participate in the annual French poetry contest."

He blinked in surprise. "Oh... was that all? See? It wasn't so bad." He smiled reassuringly. Kara forced a smile. She hated keeping what else had transpired from Viktor, but she had to be careful now. She had taken a big enough risk telling the Phoenix girls, Chase and Wind.

"Yeah... I guess I just get easily nervous, is all." She shrugged.

Just then, Arsenik walked in. "I could not help but overhear- are you participating in the contest also? Mr. Blanquet asked me as well."

Kara blinked. "He did? So I guess we'll both be in it then." She sighed a bit with relief. If Arsenik was there, it was less likely that Philippe would try anything.

"Indeed. He told me that I scored the highest of both classes." He paused then. "Do forgive me... I did not mean to imply you did not also do well."

Kara lowered her paint brush then, straightening up as she turned to face him. "Wait... did you say... the highest in both classes?"

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "Again, I apologize if I-"

"Do you mind if I see your test paper for a second?" Kara asked. "Sorry if it's a weird question, um... I just remembered, there was a question I got marked off on, I wanted to see what the answer for it was. For next time."

"Ah, certainly. I'll be right back." Arsenik nodded. Viktor glanced between them for a moment, furrowing a brow when he noticed Kara become tense. Before he could ask, Arsenik returned, handing her his test paper. She stared at it for several moments, the pair of Holders exchanging a look. "Um, Kara?" Arsenik said gently. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

She looked up at him, handing him the test back. "I sure the hell did."

* * *

 **Oh dear, I'm sure I had many of you either on the edge of your seats or biting your fingernails down to the cuticles... not quite the relaxing scenario I initially described, was it? Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed anyhow! So, what do you think? Is Philippe really what everyone is making him out to be? What else will happen? Please leave your thoughts in a review, and keep an eye out for future updates! Thanks again, and see you next time!**


	14. Decisions, Decisions

**Good evening, readers! I have returned sooner than expected with a new update! I won't keep you for too long, so you can get right to reading! Please enjoy!**

* * *

The week had gone by quickly, Kara keeping busy. The first night of the fall play had gone without a hitch, Bonnie earning the praise of the audience. Now, she quickly readied herself, Wildfire having insisted she would pick her up at her place to go shopping for the dance. Hoping to avoid the chance of her going to the door, she finished everything up, locking the house up before going to the edge of her front lawn to wait. She glanced over when a car screeched down the street, wincing a bit as it stopped short in front of the house.

"Come on, we've got to get our tails moving!" She smirked, nodding to the back. Kara went over, getting into the roughed up Jeep. Before she could even get her seat belt on, Wildfire blasted heavy rock music, slamming the gasp pedal down as she and Brooks laughed. Kara scrambled to shove the buckle into its holder, gripping the seat a bit. "Hey! Haven't you ever ridden in a Jeep before?!" Wildfire exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Yes, but can you look at the road?" Kara had to shout to be heard over the music. Wildfire laughed, continuing to speed down the street.

They eventually made it to the mall, Wildfire and Brooks hopping out of the vehicle. Kara had to take a moment to regain her balance before following them inside. "Okay. Are they here yet?"

"Um..." Kara glanced at her phone. "Yes. They just headed in. They're going to wait by the entrance."

"Perfect. Let's go." Wildfire said, increasing her pace.

Meanwhile, Viktor and Arsenik waited around with the Von Ironstones. Night was still a tad bitter over Arsenik taking Ambrosia, but remained civil. Alex glanced over, raising a brow. "It seems Viktor's date brought some guests with her, Barry."

Arsenik rose a brow, Kara smiling and waving as the girls approached. "Good afternoon... ladies."

"Hey." Brooks nodded. "Onyx, being I already know you're wearing black, that makes things a whole lot easier. Come on." She linked her arm with his, glancing at Wildfire for a moment as the pair headed into the store.

Viktor cleared his throat as Wildfire approached. "Long time no see, Arsenik." She looked him up and down for a moment. "You don't mind a little extra company, do you?"

Before Arsenik could answer, Kara cleared her throat. "Yeah, she mentioned that she was going shopping today too, so she volunteered to drive me." Arsenik glanced between them.

"I see. Well, that was... kind of you. Shall we be off, then?" He replied, turning to head inside the store. Wildfire looked over at Kara, giving her a nod as the remainder of the group made their way in.

The Von Ironstones were picking out suits already, Arsenik joining them. Wildfire went over by Brooks and Onyx as Viktor moved to stand next to Kara.

"He isn't very pleased by this arrangement... Arsenik." He cleared his throat.

"They asked me to come shopping with them... I told them I already agreed to go with you, so they volunteered to drive me here." Kara replied.

"I see... I suppose it isn't your fault. You don't know all of our... history." Viktor said.

"What do you mean? All I know is that she doesn't really like Ambrosia." Kara noted.

"Well... it is a bit more involved than just that, but... yes. She is not fond of her. And, well... quite frankly, Arsenik dislikes her for more than just that. Her behavior and mannerisms are extremely crass." Viktor said.

"Yeah, but... I mean, I guess she's not so bad... sometimes being crass comes in handy. She certainly put Candy in her place." Kara tried to speak in her favor.

"Nevertheless... Arsenik will remain wary of her... and so will I. I suggest you do the same. You are kind, Kara, but I do not want you to end up in a bad place because of her." Viktor said before heading over to join Arsenik in picking out a suit. Kara went over to where Wildfire was, trying on a dress shirt.

"Having fun with your boyfriend over there?" She glanced over, smirking.

"Trying to put in a good word for you... but it's proving to be a bit difficult." She sighed.

"Keep chipping away at it." She replied, narrowing her eyes a bit. "Remember. I want a dance with him." She said, running a hand through her hair.

Just then, Kara did a double take as she saw someone shopping nearby them, groaning lightly. "Oh, shit."

"What?" Wildfire shot her a look.

"Bonnie is over there..." Kara whispered, nodding her head towards some other clothing racks.

Wildfire craned her head a bit, scoffing. "So? Who cares about that bimbo? She's out of the picture since she's been hanging out with that loser Trolden."

"That's not the problem. She's going to ask questions if she sees me here. I thought she got her dress last week with the Phoenix girls..." Kara bit her lip.

"Don't worry about her. Focus on what you need to do." Wildfire said.

"But if she sees me here and tells Ambrosia, she'll know I purposefully avoided her-"

"I could give two shits what she thinks. Go over there, and talk it up with Arsenik." Wildfire hissed, grabbing Kara's arm.

Just then, Arsenik approached, stopping. "Wildfire? What are you doing?" He narrowed his eyes as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay... she saw a spider on me." Kara turned to her. "That was some quick reflexes."

Wildfire smirked lightly, nodding at her before turning around. "You don't have to get your feathers all ruffled, Arsenik. Kara here?" She put an arm around her shoulders. "She and I are as thick as thieves."

"One, I do not like to think of Kara as a 'thief.' And secondly, we both know that any 'friends' of yours end up in some kind of disastrous catastrophe." Arsenik said before turning away. As Wildfire's expression darkened, Kara quickly leaned in, whispering something. She glanced back at her as if she were crazy, but had no time to respond as she followed Arsenik.

"Hey... Arsenik, come on... wasn't that a bit harsh? We're here to try on outfits, have fun." Kara tried to smile.

"Yes, and Wildfire's presence is preventing that." He replied.

She sighed. "Arsenik, look... Wildfire's told me a bit about... some of the problems in the past... she really wants to try to be friends with you again."

"Of course she does." He rolled his eyes. "Kara, she is toxic. I cannot feel deeply towards someone like that. It is far too much for me to handle. That is simply who Wildfire is. She believes she can own people. She and Brooks have even fought bitterly in the past." Arsenik said.

Kara nodded. "Everyone has a chance to change... maybe you can try giving her that chance. Can't you spare one dance for her? It would make her night."

Arsenik sighed. "It would also open up doors which should remain closed, Kara. Look, I admire your kindness towards her... what you are trying to do. However, I do not want Wildfire's influence in my life... and especially not Viktor's. I refuse to have him around her rowdiness."

"Alright..." Kara bit her lip. "Arsenik, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You always have good intentions, much like Ambrosia does. I respect that." He smiled lightly.

Kara smiled back before he resumed to look at suits, and she went back over to look at dresses. As she sifted through them, she glanced over as Wildfire approached. "Wildfire... I'm sorry, I-"

"I heard what you said back there." She rose a brow. "I can see you're trying really hard." She pursed her lip, nodding. "Keep working at it. You've definitely earned my trust." She smirked, patting her shoulder. "So, what do you think?" She took a step back, showing off the dress shirt, jacket, and pants she was wearing.

"Pretty fancy. Are you going to wear a pink tie with that?" Kara snickered.

She scoffed. "Only to hang myself with. I hate pink."

"You can give me all the pink stuff then." Kara said, the pair laughing.

Just then, someone approached them. "Kara? Is that you?"

She winced for a moment, turning to force a smile. "Bonnie! Fancy seeing you here!"

"Yes!" She giggled. "I go shopping nearly every weekend. This store in particular carries brands not made of or tested on animals, so that makes me a very happy customer..." She glanced over then. "Hello, Wildfire. Hm... did you two come together?"

"Yeah, um... it was kind of a last minute thing. She volunteered to drive." Kara replied.

"Ah, I see... well, if you need help picking something out, Kara, you can always ask me. I'm very good with that sort of thing." She giggled, Wildfire curling her lip and rolling her eyes. Just then, Wildfire glanced over her shoulder, smirking a bit. "Oh, Bonnie... I forgot to mention, your boyfriend and his family are here too. Oh, wait... he's not your boyfriend, is he?" She smiled arrogantly, shrugging. "Diamond's his new toy now."

Bonnie's smile faded, her brows furrowing as she glanced at the floor. "He still texts me sometimes."

"Yeah, and I'm Furiosa. You think he'll want anything to do with you now that you're with that Trolden?" Wildfire asked.

"We're friends. So are the Phoenix girls, and Kara." Bonnie replied, looking at Kara. "At least, we are, last I was informed."

Before Kara could say anything, Barry approached. "Hey Kara, Viktor was wondering if you picked a dress yet, he wanted to try and get a tie to match with it."

"Oh, um... I'll let him know when I do. Thanks, Barry." Kara replied. Bonnie stared silently for a few moments before taking a step forward.

"Hi, Barry." She said quietly.

"Oh, hey, Bonnie." He smiled. "Getting a dress?"

"Already got one... just general shopping today. Did you find a suit?" She asked.

"Yeah... I found a tie too." He motioned to the tie he was holding, and she smiled.

"Red always went very well with your complexion." Bonnie rubbed her arm a bit.

"Thanks." He chuckled. "Well, better head back. I'll see you at school, Bonnie."

"Yeah... you too." She said, her smile fading as he walked away.

"See? He hasn't got a clue. You're just like any other girl to him." Wildfire smirked.

Bonnie smiled as sweetly as possible. "I'm sure that your own pursuit for love is going swimmingly. Someone as soft and feathery as Arsenik would certainly fit well with someone so rough around the edges, like jagged glass."

Wildfire hissed, Kara having to grab her arm to keep her in place. "Come on, Kara. I've had enough of this has-been." She said, turning to storm off in the other direction. Kara glanced between them, Bonnie frowning at her.

"I didn't expect her to say all that-... I'm in a bad position here. I just want everything to work out." Kara sighed.

"I know you do. This is not the way to go about it. I'll see you at school, Kara." She said, turning to walk away from her.

"Bonnie... come on, I-..." Kara groaned, running a hand down her face. After a few moments, she turned, going back over to look through the dresses. She picked out a few, going into the changing room to try them on. As she went through them, she looked at herself in the one she decided on, smiling and nodding to herself. It was a sleeveless teal blue gown, with long ruffles upon its skirt. As she was about to take it off, she caught a glimpse of something in one of the mirrors.

She saw herself, a gaping, bleeding hole on her chest where her heart would be.

Kara gasped as she turned quickly, staring into the mirror only to then see nothing out of the ordinary, nothing but her normal reflection. She closed her eyes for a moment, sighing with relief. She quickly changed, taking the dress before heading out to join the others.

* * *

The group sat in the food court, laughing and talking as they ate some lunch. Kara glanced over as Viktor munched on some salad.

"That tie matches perfectly. I wouldn't be surprised at this point if it was the same fabric." Kara giggled.

"This may sound quite corny, Kara... but it's much like us. We match perfectly." Viktor said.

"Oh, how adorable... it's so cute that I could vomit." Night said sarcastically, laughing as he ate a french fry. Arsenik shot him a look before clearing his throat, continuing his conversation with Barry and Alex.

Kara rolled her eyes at Night. "It's not corny. I think it's really romantic." She giggled, holding his hand.

"Speaking of which... perhaps after we make some more progress on our project, we could watch a movie tomorrow? I have popcorn... quite a delicious human treat." Viktor smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Kara nodded, Arsenik glancing over at the pair and smiling.

"Hey, lovebirds." Wildfire said after taking a bite out of a juicy burger. "When's the wedding?" She laughed as Brooks snickered next to her. Arsenik rolled his eyes at her, Kara shooting her a playful look.

"You will definitely not be the limo driver, we wouldn't make it to the honeymoon." Kara laughed.

"Oh la la..." Wildfire winked, wolf whistling as Viktor blushed lightly. "Come on... no one would judge you if you thought about that sort of thing."

"It's not proper at this point." Viktor cleared his throat.

"Well, unless people can see into your head, it can be a secret, right?" Wildfire smirked as Brooks snuck a hand over to steal one of her french fries. Wildfire slapped her hand away, snickering. "Shit, go buy some more if you want them that badly."

Kara shook her head. Despite the drama, for the first time, she felt like she actually belonged that year. She only hoped that she could try to keep the peace well enough to make things work.

Like Viktor had said to her... she just needed to stay distracted from the visions. Thankfully, she had plenty of that coming up within the next couple months.

What she didn't know is that some of that distraction would turn into some of her worst nightmares.

* * *

 **Oh dear, are we ending on an ominous note? Those moments seem to just sneak up out of nowhere, don't they? Anyhow, with all the drama going on, will Kara's friendship with Bonnie be on the line? How far will Wildfire push Kara to get what she wants? Find out the answers to these and more in the next chapter! In the meantime, please leave a review with your thoughts! Thanks again for reading, and see you next time!**


	15. Getting The Message

**Good morning, readers! I have returned once again with an update, and I hope you're in a reading mood! Things are really starting to build up now, so bear with me as I try to keep all these characters in the spotlight! At any rate, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Kara headed into school, about to head to her locker when she felt someone take hold of her arm. She gasped, taking a step back when she saw it was Philippe.

"Good morning, dearie. Did you have a nice weekend?" He asked.

"Uh... yeah, I did." She cleared her throat. "And you?"

"It was lovely. Nothing eventful happened?" He asked.

"No..." Kara glanced at him warily as he pursed his lips, tapping his chin.

"Good. I do not want anything bad to happen to my star cherub." He smiled. "I shall see you later in class, no? I assume you are also thinking about the poetry contest? Have you decided?" He asked.

Kara inhaled then, standing up a bit straighter. "I still am, actually... there's something I want to ask you before I make my decision."

"Hm... ask away." He replied.

"Why did you lie to me?" Kara asked, to which he rose a brow.

"I am not sure what you are referring to." He said.

"You told me I scored the highest on the exam out of the two classes." Kara stated.

"I did say that, oui." Philippe shifted his weight a bit.

"Then why did Arsenik Holder have a higher test grade than me? You even mentioned him specifically when you spoke with me about it." Kara asked.

Philippe cleared his throat. "Dearie... have you ever seen how sometimes a lie can actually benefit someone?"

"And who would that be? Yourself?" She crossed her arms.

Before he could respond, Viktor approached quickly. "Forgive my intrusion, but Kara, you have not been to your locker yet, have you?"

"Uh... no, why?" Kara blinked.

"Oh, thank heavens..." He put a hand over his heart.

"What is it? Viktor, what's the matter?" Kara asked. He bit his lip, apologizing to Philippe briefly before pulling her aside.

"Kara... I wished to leave a note for you in your locker this morning, however... the janitor was there. What was his name?" He started.

"Yeah, Francis... what about him?" Kara tilted her head.

"He was-..." He sighed. "Some hooligan vandalized your locker. He managed to get some of the spray paint off before students began to enter the school, but- Kara, wait!" Viktor cried, following after her as she stormed down the hall. She stopped when she arrived at her locker, Francis barking at a few kids to back off when they mocked the spray painted word. Kara exhaled, closing her eyes for a moment. Francis noticed her then, sighing lightly.

"Lass... I'm really sorry. I wish I could have caught the shite who did it." He frowned.

"It's okay... I'll just-"

"No. Stop saying it's okay. Stop being so nice about it." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Y' don't deserve to be treated like this."

Kara glanced over her shoulder, Arsenik approaching with Wildfire.

"I will gut the asshole who did this. Out of everybody, Kara is the least bitchiest in the school." She scowled.

"For once, Wildfire, I couldn't agree more. The only reason I agreed to show you is because you seem to have been helping Kara quite a bit lately." Arsenik replied.

"Hey." Wildfire approached Kara. "I will help you find out who did this. They're not going to get away with it."

A sigh. "I appreciate it, Wildfire... I appreciate all you guys." She smiled lightly.

"Fret not, Kara... this vile mockery is no reflection of you. I've also notified Barry of this." Arsenik adjusted his glasses.

"We've got your back." Wildfire nodded to her.

"And honestly, whoever did that is an idiot. You've never gone out of your way to do anything to anyone." Brooks said.

"I guess it doesn't matter, does it? People just like to do this sort of thing to me, I guess." Kara said. Just then, Ambrosia, Jasmine, Rosemary, Bonnie and Chase approached, the Phoenix girls looking on in shock.

"Oh my goodness... what happened?" Jasmine frowned.

"Some asshole spray painted 'bitch' on Kara's locker." Wildfire said.

"That's terrible, who would do such a thing?" Ambrosia frowned.

Bo cleared her throat, saying nothing. Chase also maintained an icy glare at her. Kara glanced over, rubbing her arm. "Hey you guys, um... I'm going to get my things together for class. Thanks again for looking out for me."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Viktor asked, holding her hand comfortingly.

"I'll be okay." She smiled lightly as he lightly kissed her hand, Arsenik clearing his throat. As they headed to class, Wildfire leaned in to whisper.

"We'll talk later. Let me know if anyone gives you any trouble." She nodded, she and Brooks taking their leave.

As Kara said goodbye to them, she approached the Phoenix girls. Before she could speak to them, however, Chase stood between them.

"You should get going. Don't want to be late, do you?" He narrowed his eyes.

Kara blinked in surprise. "Actually, Chase... I wanted to speak to Bonnie." She tilted her head. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know, I'm sure you could list a bunch of things." He crossed his arms.

"Chase, please..." Ambrosia turned to him. "I told you, I'm sure it was a misunderstanding-"

"I'll take things from here." Bonnie stepped forward, joining Kara as they went by the stairwell.

"I'm sure he heard about what happened yesterday." Kara sighed. "Look... Bonnie, I'm sorry about what Wildfire said... but I can't control what comes out of her mouth."

"I know that... but you didn't even try to intervene. I thought we were friends." She frowned.

"We are, Bonnie." Kara sighed. "I'm sorry if I haven't acted like it. There's just... a lot going on right now. I'm trying to balance it all, but it's been hard."

"Kara... we all know Wildfire longer than you. Anything involving her spells trouble. When I told the others what happened... Chase sort of... went on a ranting spree. He may not be as quick to forgive you. He doesn't like that you've been spending so much time with Wildfire, the Holders..." Bonnie said.

As the pair of girls spoke, Chase snuck over towards the stairwell, remaining quiet as he listened from the other side of the wall.

Kara let her head fall back for a moment. "Look, Chase is my friend, but he can't tell me who to hang out with and who not to hang out with." She looked up then. "But he also needs to realize that anything anyone says about him isn't going to change my opinion of him. I've taken the time to get to know who the real Chase is, not who everyone makes him out to be. I like seeing him succeed. I like seeing him doing better in classes and doing what he loves. It's what anyone wants for their friends. I'm asking you guys to please bear with me. Some days, I-... feel like my head is going to explode. Even if I do hang out with Wildfire... I know if I can put my confidence in anyone, it would be you guys. I only hope that in time, Wildfire can come to the point where she can at least become civil."

Bonnie smiled then, giving Kara a hug. "I suppose you're right... I can't fault you either. As I said before, you don't know her as much as we do... sometimes I forget that. It feels like we've known each other longer than we have."

Kara chuckled, hugging her back. "Honestly, Bonnie? It actually killed me to see you frown. You always light up a room with your smile."

She giggled. "Do I really? I'll just assume it's a natural talent then." She struck a pose, the pair of girls giggling.

Chase slowly backed away from the stairwell, shuffling down the hall. His expression was downcast, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Man... I really messed up." He said to himself, biting his lip as he made his way to class.

* * *

Kara was writing in her notebook, noticing something out of the corner of her eyes. She lifted her head, her expression flat for a moment as she sighed.

"Chase." She whispered.

"H- Huh, what? Yeah?" He did a double take, and she shook her head.

"You have been staring at me for about half the period. If you want to talk, just say so." She whispered.

He sighed lightly. "Kara... I don't want to stay mad like this."

She blinked. "Well, I'm not mad at you... and if you don't want to be mad at me, then don't."

He bit his lip. "Kara... the Valks, the Holders... they've made things hard for my family. Seeing you hang around them so much... I was starting to think that you were becoming like them. That you'd go right along with them. My family isn't the best, but they're my family, no matter what."

Kara exhaled slowly. "Chase, nothing they say is going to make me think differently of you. The only thing that would do that would come right from you. And to add, you're my friend. I'm not going to back stab you just because of what someone else says. I can make my own decisions without anyone else's help when it comes to that."

Chase smiled lightly, but for some reason, it faded quickly as he glanced down on the floor. "Thanks, Kara. I don't deserve it."

Just then, the bell rang, the class filing out. She rose a brow when he shuffled out quickly, shaking her head. She wondered if he felt bad for being icy with her that morning. She didn't have too much time to dwell on it, groaning as she approached French class. She made a beeline to her desk once inside, sitting next to Ambrosia.

"Are you faring alright, Kara?" Ambrosia asked.

"Yeah, thanks... Chase and I made up... I think?" Kara scratched her head a bit.

"Ah, that's wonderful. He was not pleased by what Bonnie said yesterday... I tried to explain to him that you would never mean ill against us, but he was far too emotional to take that into consideration, I believe." She replied.

"Yeah, Bonnie was saying that... at least we're all on the same page now, I hope..." Kara said, glancing over. She blinked when she saw Francis lingering in the hall outside the classroom, seeming a bit uneasy. When she smiled and waved lightly, he returned the gesture, tipping his cap at her. He motioned to a locker, making a scrubbing motion before giving her a thumbs up. She smiled a bit more, giving him a thumbs up back. He then pointed to his face, mouthing to her that all he wanted was to see her smile. She was about to motion back to him when the door was slammed shut, Philippe glaring at Francis through the small window in the door. Francis cleared his throat nervously, quickly going on his way. Philippe tucked a strand of hair behind his ear before turning around.

"Salut, my cherubs." He glanced at Kara for a moment, smiling. "Today, I think we all need something to help our focus. I've noticed my little darlings have been far too... distracted." He made his way across the class, pulling over a TV stand. "So, today, I thought I would treat you all to a movie. Do not worry, it is not a romance." He chuckled, taking out a film to set up on the TV. "Now, all you have to do is write one cultural aspect you learned about from something in the film. This will be due next class. After all, you've been working so hard on other things... I thought I'd give you all a break."

As he continued to set up the film, Ambrosia looked over at Kara. She leaned over to whisper back.

"Don't worry. Arsenik, Viktor and I are finishing up the project for Brains and Brushes. Once that's done... I'm going to tell them. We still have enough time to prepare for the contest... and for getting this sicko sacked." She whispered.

"I am still worried... I don't trust him. He makes me feel uncomfortable... the manner in which he watches you." Ambrosia furrowed her brows.

"I'll be okay. We just have to play this the right way." Kara replied before the girls sat up in their seats, Philippe turning on the film. He then turned off the lights, wandering over to his desk to sit. Every once and again, he would glance over at the door, craning his head a bit to see through the small window before resuming his crocheting. "Jeez... he even crochets. What is up with this guy?" Kara said to herself, shaking her head as she resumed watching the film.

* * *

At lunch, Barry reassured Kara about the locker incident, that the one responsible would be punished severely for it. As she spoke to him, she noticed that there was a gap in the seating.

"Hm... someone's missing." She rose a brow.

"Oh, that's Night. Always wandering around, that one." Barry chuckled.

"Hey, I brought some extra snacks. You guys want any?" Kara asked.

"How kind of you. Thank you, Kara." Arsenik smiled. Viktor took one, lightly kissing her hand.

"Onyx? You want in?" Kara extended her hand, to which he glanced at her silently.

"Just give it to him. He appreciates the gesture." Alex said flatly.

Just then, a crowd gathered in the hallway. Inside the lunchroom, students began to look towards the sound, some making their way over as a fight broke out. "Oh shit... well, we found where Night is."

In the center of the circle, Night and Dan were throwing punches, the crowd egging them on as they did so. As she was about to head over with the other Von Ironstones, She felt a hand on her shoulder, Wildfire stopping her. "Hey. Come with me for a second." She put a hand around her shoulders, leading her over to her table as the other students were going toward where the fight was breaking out.

"What's going on? What the hell did that jackass do this time?" Kara rolled her eyes, speaking about Dan.

"What do you think? Same reason those Holders fight, or Wind Yong, or even that Trolden shite." She narrowed her eyes. "They all want a piece of Ambrosia. Look. I know you want us all to be chummy." She leaned forward. "It's never going to happen. Ambrosia puts on this act, like she's helpless. She fights another way. She's manipulative."

Kara sighed. "Wildfire, nothing for nothing, but if this is what you're going to talk about, I'm out of here. She's still my friend. Regardless of what deals we have, I'm not going to turn my back on my friends."

Wildfire pursed her lip. "I guess I can respect that. But when the other shoe drops, you come and let me know how it's working out." She smirked. As Kara was about to get up, she glanced to the side. "By the way... I managed to find out some dirt about the whole locker thing. But if you'd rather have a little hissy fit, that's okay too."

Kara frowned, looking back at her. "What do you mean?"

"That 'jackass' managed to give me a tip when I was asking around. He likes to skateboard around the train tracks, right?" Wildfire asked. Brooks approached them with a lunch tray, sitting with them to listen in on the conversation.

"Yeah, so? Not really interested in talking about his pathetic excuse of an attempt to be Tony Hawk." Kara grimaced.

Wildfire laughed at this. "Nice one. Anyway... put that honor roll brain to work for a second. Who lives by the train tracks?"

At this, Kara glanced at her warily. "Chase... lives on Renwick."

"Bingo. Dan said he's seen his brothers doing graffiti around there. They have a ton of spray paint cans." Wildfire said.

Kara shook her head. "No. He's full of shit. You know what? I bet you Dan was the one who-" She tightened her lips in a scowl.

"You really think he did it?" Wildfire asked.

"He called me a bitch from across the hallway for nearly a year, Wildfire. That's it. It's got to be him." Kara said. "Besides, Chase is my friend. He would never even think to do something like that. He probably doesn't even know what that word even means."

"Well, only one way to find out." Wildfire shrugged.

"Try keeping on the lookout. I could even go with you. See if it's true. If not, then you'll know that he's full of shit." Brooks volunteered.

Kara exhaled sharply, nodding. "Fine, okay. How about tonight? I've got plans for the evening, but I can meet up with you afterwards."

"Sounds good to me. I'd like to see the jerk who did it get their just desserts." Brooks smirked.

As the fight broke up in the hallway, Dan growled as he was dragged to the principal's office. Night simply smirked, despite his face being bloodied. Kara sighed as she thought to herself, glancing around before her eyes rested on the table which seated the Phoenix girls, Bonnie and Chase. No. It couldn't be true. Chase would never hurt her like that.

Right?

* * *

 **And the drama intensifies! Is what Wildfire is saying true? Who spray painted her locker, and why? Also, what is Philippe planning? Find out more in the next update! In the meantime, please leave a review with your thoughts. Thank you again for reading, and see you next time!**


	16. The Investigation

**Good evening, readers! I hope you are having a great week so far! This story is definitely beginning to progress quite a bit, and it's going to become more intense as time goes on. Are you ready? Please enjoy!**

* * *

Kara mentally cursed herself. She was at the Holder's, watching a movie with Viktor as they had planned. She wanted to just focus on this, on being with him, but she knew she had other plans that evening that she couldn't skip out on. She had to find out the truth surrounding the locker incident. Viktor, being intuitive at times, seemed to have noticed her tension.

"Is everything alright? Do you not like this film?" Viktor asked.

"No, everything's perfect." Kara smiled. It was true, this couldn't be more perfect.

Or at least, that's what she thought.

Viktor glanced around for a moment before gingerly placing an arm around her shoulders, exhaling slowly. "I know that things have been... difficult for you as of late."

She sighed. There was so much she wanted to tell him, but she knew it wasn't the ideal time. She wondered if she was wrong for keeping it all from him- but for now, she resolved to simply nod, moving a bit closer to him. "I'm handling it."

"Have you been alright with the-" He cleared his throat. "With the visions?"

She shrugged. "They haven't been too terrible lately. With all the activity from school, you guys... it's helped to keep the visions at bay. Hard to get my attention when I'm distracted." She smiled lightly.

"Ah, you've heeded my advice, I see." He smiled back. He glanced over to take the popcorn bowl, offering her some. "Kara... I don't want you to think that I will judge you. How others have treated you... it's utterly despicable. As Arsenik said earlier in school... it is by no means a reflection of your true character."

"Thanks..." She smiled, looking around. "Speaking of which, is he around? He usually sticks close when I'm over."

"Oh, don't take personal offense. He simply wishes to ensure my well-being... and as of late, yours as well. He is finishing some last touches on our project. Kara, the paintings you did are breathtaking." Viktor said.

"Come on... they're not that amazing. Just abstract patterns." She shrugged.

"You severely discredit yourself. I'm sure others will show their admiration during the event." He smiled.

"Hm... well, if I become a famous artist, maybe I can give you V.I.P access to all my art shows." Kara snickered.

Content silence passed between them for a few moments. "Kara... I must confess something. When I first came here from Virgo Island... I was terrified. The males of the human clan... they can be quite vicious at times. They measure worth by strength, and other skills which I know nothing of."

"Don't take it personally. Most guys at school are jerks. There are skills you have that they could never dream of aspiring to. One of them being chivalry." Kara commented.

"It's nice to have found a lady who appreciates it." Viktor replied quietly, leaning forward as the pair rested their foreheads against one another. After a few moments, the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard, Viktor snapping up to attention. "O- Oh, Arsenik!" He jumped to his feet. "Did you need any assistance?"

"No. Forgive the intrusion. I simply wished to announce that the project has finally reached its completion." He smiled, nodding.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Viktor replied.

"Kara, I must thank you again for this. Yes, our portion would have delivered a powerful message on its own. But your additions have taken it to an entirely new level of creativity." Arsenik said.

"I'm glad you trusted me enough to help you with it." Kara replied.

"It's been a privilege. I cannot assign a value to the friendship that has developed between us. You've helped us to feel more than welcome, when some of our own native Islanders would have shunned us." He smiled, nodding.

Kara smiled back, but then the clock on the wall caught her eye. She saw it was beginning to get late, sighing lightly. She really didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to do this. "I hate to bounce out of here, but... there's some things I need to take care of."

"Oh... perhaps we can resume the film from where we left off another evening, then?" Viktor asked.

"Sounds good." Kara nodded.

"Would you like us to walk you home, Kara? It's become dark outside. Neither of us are comfortable with you walking about on your own unprotected." Arsenik said.

"I'll be okay. I'll text Viktor later on." She said as he lightly kissed her hand. As she bid them goodbye, she took out her phone, texting Brooks that she was on her way. After some time, she finally reached uptown, Brooks glancing around until she spotted Kara.

"Jeez, it's about time you got here. Someone was having too much fun with their boy toy." She smirked.

"It was just a movie and popcorn on the couch, Brooks." Kara waved a hand at her.

"Are you sure it was nothing else on the couch?" Brooks smirked.

"I'm positive." Kara shot her a playful glare. "Besides, we weren't going to do anything excessive with Arsenik there."

Brooks laughed, letting her head fall back. "Trust me, if Arsenik wants a piece of cake, he'll make no bones about grabbing a plateful. And between you and me, he's just as delicious. It's not a surprise why Wildfire even wants some."

"Well, that's one of the main reasons why I wouldn't go after him. I wouldn't hurt her like that." Kara said.

"Yeah, yeah... listen. You want something, you take it. Who cares if someone else wants it?" Brooks shrugged.

"Brooks... Wildfire is your best friend." Kara blinked.

"Look. She may be my best friend, but we're Valks, Kara. On Virgo Island, we fight for what we want. And if we win, we keep it. It's nothing personal." She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. "Now, are we doing this, or not?"

"Okay, okay... let's go." Kara said, the pair of girls heading up the street towards the back of the train station parking lot. "Do you see anyone?"

"No, it's too dark... no wonder the Troldens live on this street. Perfect place to get gutted." Brooks wrinkled her nose.

"Wait. I hear something." Kara said lowly, the pair moving to stand against the back of one of the buildings. "Down there, by the houses at the end of the street."

"Okay, listen up. If they're down there and they have those spray cans? Barter for one." Brooks said.

"Wait, what?" Kara rose a brow.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you dense? Trade something for one. Otherwise, dealing with them will not end well."

Kara nodded in understanding before the two headed down there with a hint of caution. Kara drew a hood over her head, her eyes adjusting to the low light. When they drew nearer to the dead end, she frowned deeply when she saw that indeed, some of the Troldens were spraying graffiti on the worn out fence, some even spray painting the road. She snapped out of her thoughts when one of them caught sight of her, none too pleased that she and Brooks were present.

"Hey, get out of here!" One shouted, getting the attention of the others.

"So, Valks coming here to start something, huh?" Another said.

Kara held her hands up. "N- No, I'm human. I just wanted to-"

"Like that even matters. Get away from our turf, or we'll escort you away in pieces." One stepped forward, his head shaved.

"Oh, like you could even try, Grant." Brooks snapped, Kara elbowing her lightly.

"I didn't come here to start any trouble. I heard you guys had spray cans, and I wanted to buy one off of you." Kara explained.

They rose their brows, exchanging a look before turning back to Kara. "Fine. What've you got?"

Kara fished into her bag, pulling out a ten dollar bill. The Trolden guys spoke among themselves for a moment. "Do you have red, by the way?" Kara asked, and they shot her a look.

"That one's brand new, barely any of it's been used. Gonna need more human barter paper for that." Grant spat.

Kara sighed. She didn't appreciate spending all this money on a can of spray paint, but she wanted to know the truth. "Okay, fine." She said as she coughed up another five dollar bill. The Trolden handed her the spray can before telling them to scram.

"So what do you plan on doing with that, now?" Brooks rose a brow.

"You'll know by tomorrow at lunch. I'll tell you one thing, I won't be spraying any lockers with it." Kara said, tucking it into her bag. "Thanks for sticking with me."

Brooks shrugged. "Didn't really do much... let Wildfire and I know what you find out. Hopefully something interesting." The pair said goodnight, each heading their own separate ways. Brooks glanced over her shoulder, making sure Kara was out of earshot. She then got on her phone, making a call. "Hey. Yeah, she's got it. I don't know, but if she's not smart enough to figure it out for herself, I'll just put the thought in her little pea brain. Yeah, yeah, see ya tomorrow. You owe me one." She hung up, putting her phone back into her pocket before heading home.

The next morning, Kara got to the school early. She glanced at the time, looking up when someone approached.

"Well, top o' the morning." Francis smiled brightly, tipping his cap at her. "Can't imagine a nicer thing to see. Here, I'll let you in. Don't want you to freeze out here." He took out a ring full of keys, picking one out to unlock the main doors. Once inside, she followed him to one of the break rooms. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks." Kara replied.

"So what's got you up this early?" He asked.

"Viktor's meeting me here. We need to use the chemistry lab for something. Do you think you could get us inside?" Kara asked.

"Anything you need, lass." He nodded. "So... has he been giving you a hard time?"

"Viktor? No, not at all, we're actually really-"

"Not him. You know who I'm talking about. Always watching you. If I could gouge his eyes out, I would in a second."

"Oh." Kara glanced at the floor for a moment. "Nothing out of the ordinary. He doesn't seem to like you, though."

"'Course he doesn't. He knows I'm on to him. I'll tell you right now. I care about you more than anyone in this shite school." Francis said before taking a sip of hot cocoa.

"Thanks, Francis." Kara said. "I'm glad to know at least someone does."

He sighed, the cup warming his hands. "Maybe you should come this early more often. Nice to have company... 'specially you."

Kara snickered. "I'm not going to get up this early EVERY morning. I can barely keep my eyes open."

"I could open up the nurse's station for you. You can count some sheep while I keep watch for your friend."

"Nah... nothing's like my mattress at home. And my sheets and pillows."

"Yeah..." Francis shifted his weight a bit, wandering over to the table to sit down. "Say, uh... I've got to run to the loo. Mind waiting around? Here..." His hands trembled a bit as he fumbled through his keys.

"Hey... are you still cold?" Kara asked, walking over to feel his hands. She tilted her head. "You feel pretty warm."

He forced a chuckle. "Guess I might be coming down with something." He withdrew his hand, handing her a key. "That's the one to the chemistry room. You can give it back to me later." He said before quickly heading out, and Kara frowned lightly.

"I hope he's okay..." She said to herself. She went over to the main doors to let the Holders in, the three speaking as they headed towards the stairwell.

"So, what's the occasion, Kara? Although we're accustomed to being early risers, this is quite early for you." Arsenik asked.

Kara stopped, turning around to take some things out of her bag. "Francis gave me this rag that he used to scrub the spray paint off my locker. I managed to get a spray paint can last night that might be a match. I remember you guys were mentioning something about some experiment you did for Chemistry class." She then reached into her bag to take out the spray can.

"Ah... yes, we were doing the car paint test. This shouldn't be too difficult, right Viktor?" Arsenik asked.

"Indeed... anything to help you punish the one responsible for vandalizing your locker. The thought still deeply troubles me." Viktor replied.

They headed up to the Chemistry lab, where Arsenik rose a brow. "Kara... tell me. How did you get the key to this room?"

"Oh, Francis gave this to me." Kara replied as they headed in, turning on the lights.

"The janitor? Hm... he does seem to give you an ample amount of attention." Arsenik noted.

"Well... he worked at the Intermediate school years ago. I was in the fourth grade, and he came to my defense when I was being picked on. He would talk to me at lunch when I sat by myself... which was almost every day." She replied.

"I see." Arsenik replied as he and Viktor set up some supplies. Viktor frowned as he heard this.

"Kara, I only wish I could have been here sooner. I can't imagine what you've endured." Viktor said.

"You have no idea..." She sighed. She then watched as Viktor helped Arsenik with the test, swabbing samples in test tubes.

"This may take a few hours because the sample from the rag isn't pure. We should have the results by lunch, if that's alright." Viktor said.

"That's fine." Kara nodded. She had to get through first period with Chase... she figured it probably would be better if she didn't know before then. After they finished up and put away the supplies, Kara locked up the room before the three headed back down to the lobby. "I'm just going to find Francis and give him his key back. He should be opening the doors soon." She said before wandering down the hall, looking around. As she did, she thought she heard footsteps behind her, glancing over her shoulder. "Viktor?" She called, but she received no reply. As she continued down the hall, she stopped when she heard the sound of chains dragging along the tiled floor. She slowly turned around, gasping when she saw a decrepit individual limping towards her. They growled lowly, and Kara was frozen in place. She then broke into a run, the person behind her screaming as they pursued. As she turned the corner, she gasped when something grabbed her ankle, whipping her head around to see that it had been shackled. The decrepit person dragged her back, shackling her other ankle and hands, chains wrapping around her and squeezing like a vice. She began to see spots, her scream caught in her throat as she was close to passing out. She then felt herself being yanked up, gasping as her eyes darted around. She looked down; the chains and the crazy stalker were gone, calming down. As she brushed herself off, she noticed that there was still a grip on one of her arms, blinking when she finally noticed it was being held by someone. "... Onyx?"

He was silent for a moment, before slowly holding up the Chemistry room key. "What is this?"

Kara blinked. "The key to the Chemistry room."

"Why are you in possession of it? This belongs to the staff."

"I needed to catch up on something... I was just borrowing it-"

"I know for a fact that you are not taking any Chemistry classes this year." He cut her off. "You will either explain yourself truthfully or you will be escorted to the principal's office."

Kara's mouth hung open for a moment. Before she could respond, she noticed someone suddenly standing behind Onyx. "Let her go, lad." Onyx glanced over his shoulder nonchalantly. "Y' may be a freak, but I know you hear me. I won't say it again. I gave her that key m' self. She wasn't causing any trouble, so I think you should do the same." He plucked the key out of Onyx's hand.

"... Very well." Onyx released Kara's arm, taking a step back. He stared at Kara for another moment, making her uneasy before he went on his way. She closed her eyes for a moment, sighing a bit.

"Are you alright?" He asked after a few moments.

"Not really." She sighed, rubbing her temples. "I'm sorry I keep dragging you into my messes, Francis."

"Don't say that." He replied, glancing over his shoulder. He was still wearing his heavy coat, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Just know that if anyone tries to mess with you... I'll take care of them."

As they parted ways, Kara felt her head was swarming with thoughts. There was too much going on at once, and she soon gathered her things, heading to her first class. She didn't even remember how Chase acted, or even if he was there. The morning became a blur, making her dizzy. Her head finally managed to clear up by the time lunch came around, entering the cafeteria. As she did, Viktor approached her, clearing his throat.

"Good afternoon, Kara." He greeted. "Arsenik and I, er... have the results ready if you would like to see them."

* * *

 **Well, I'm sure your own heads are spinning after that! So, who is responsible for spray painting Kara's locker? What was that phone call between Brooks and Wildfire all about? Find out the answers to these and more in upcoming chapters! Please leave your thoughts in a review, and thank you once again for reading! See you next time!**


	17. Solitary Confinement

**Happy early morning, readers! I hope you had a nice weekend! Just a few words of caution before we begin- the next few chapters are going to get pretty dark and brutal at times, so please bear that in mind as you go along. There will be some lighter moments here and there, but we're going to be getting a few dark parts out of the way. With that said, I'll let you get to the chapter at hand!**

* * *

Bonnie giggled as Chase made a silly face, Ambrosia unable to keep from giggling as well. Even Rosemary and Jasmine cracked a smile, the laughter eventually dying down after a bit.

"I'm very happy to hear the good news, Chase. I cannot wait to see you in the tournament. I'm sure you will be the champion racer." Ambrosia said.

"Yeah, my grades have been skyrocketing thanks to your help." Chase smiled, nodding to Ambrosia and Bonnie.

"And Kara, as well. We cannot forget about her." Ambrosia added.

"Yeah... her too." He sighed.

"You're not still cross with her, are you? Besides, she didn't really do anything wrong. If anything, she's been doing us a favor, keeping Wildfire at bay from us." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, last thing we need is for her and Brooks to come around and start bothering us again." Rosemary cringed.

Just then, Ambrosia smiled. "Ah, speaking of which! Good afternoon, Kara. I trust you're doing well?"

Kara was quiet for a moment, moving around the table to sit across from Chase. Ambrosia's smile faded as Kara took out her bag, rummaging through it.

"Is something the matter?" Jasmine asked as Rosemary ate a cookie.

"Is it Mr. Blanquet? He has not done something to offend you, has he?" Ambrosia asked.

"Don't mention that. Not in front of him." Kara replied as she sifted through her bag.

"Of whom do you speak? Surely you cannot mean Chase, he-"

Kara then found what she was looking for, taking out the spray can. She put it on the table, sliding it across to him. Chase stared at it for a moment, his brows furrowing. "You can have that back. I found out what I needed to from it." She said, their gazes meeting for a moment. "Tell your brothers they can keep the money."

"What is this?" Bonnie asked. "Wait... Kara, you honestly don't think Chase did that to your locker, do you?"

"Well, looks like little miss snoop doesn't know everything, huh? Or does she?" Kara spat. Bonnie drew back, frowning.

"Now Kara, I know what happened was unfortunate, but there's no need to take your anger out on your friends." Jasmine said. "I'm sure there's a misunderstanding-"

"Jasmine..." Rosemary whimpered, nudging her as she looked up. The group glanced upwards, the lights above them beginning to flicker.

"I'm not going to take this to the principal. I'm not going to be as spiteful as you." Kara said lowly.

Chase inhaled sharply. "Kara, I-... I didn't mean-... I just-... I was angry, and it was stupid... I remember that was the word that you said he called you. Dan. I wasn't thinking... I'm really sorry." He got up in an attempt to go over to her, but Kara got to her feet first.

"You were all in on this, weren't you?" Kara asked, beginning to shake.

"Chase, it cannot be true... please tell me that this is all just a misunderstanding." Ambrosia frowned deeply. "Oh, Kara, please don't be upset... here, let me-" She frowned more when Kara took a step back.

"Wildfire was right about you. All of you." Her voice trembled, turning to head out of the cafeteria. As she did, Wildfire watched silently from her table. As Ambrosia looked on helplessly, their gazes met for a moment. Wildfire rose a brow, making her frown all the more.

Viktor seethed to himself from his table. "I cannot believe she refuses to report that ruffian."

"We must respect her decision, Viktor. I'm sure this is not easy for her as it is. She is a better person that many can even aspire to be." Arsenik said. "I know you wish to comfort her now, but we must give her space."

Kara stormed down the hall, sighing. Her eyes were already puffy, sniffling as she wiped at her face. There was a lump in her throat, sighing as she turned the corner.

When she did, a hand shot out, grabbing her.

She gasped as she was shoved, forced into one of the miscellaneous workshops at the back end of the school. It was used by various groups after school, but was unoccupied during the day. Once she was shoved inside, she heard the door slam, scrambling to her feet. She widened her eyes when she saw none other than Candy, wearing a cloth over her face which resembled skeleton's teeth.

"Forgot about me, bitch?" She narrowed her eyes. "I got in big trouble because of you. Time to return the favor."

Just then, a bag was thrown over her head, her screams muffled as she was dragged over to something. She was shoved down, the bag ripped off her head. "Dan?!"

"Hey, nothing personal, but when you're found, that douche bag Night's taking the blame for this." He shrugged.

"What the- why?!" Kara exclaimed, trying to get up, but Candy shoved her back down with her foot. She realized she was sitting in a makeshift coffin.

"Because it's bad enough that blonde asshole is taking her to the dance. I don't need anyone else trying to get with her." Dan said.

Kara scoffed, glaring at him. "It doesn't matter if it was between you and a rock, Dan. She would NEVER go for someone like you... not that I care now, anyway."

"Just like no one cares about you. I hope you starve to death and die in here. Night's going to be blamed either way, because if you say anything... your sissy boyfriend? I'll make sure he gets it." Candy threatened.

"If you do one thing to him, I'll-"

"You'll what, cry? Go ahead, cry like a whiny little bitch!" She shrieked, shoving her back before taking the coffin cover, shoving it. Kara tried to push it off, but Candace sat on top, her weight keeping it in place. "Hurry up, asshole, I'm not going to sit here all damn day."

Kara began to scream as Dan took nails and a hammer, Kara crying as one by one, the sound of becoming trapped with no escape pounded into her ears. She could no longer even process their words as her heart raced, trembling as the darkness and small space overwhelmed her. She gasped for air, beginning to see spots as she shoved against the wooden top to no avail. Just then, she jolted as she felt the coffin being dragged, beginning to scream once again. She heard something open, Dan grunting as he shoved the coffin into somewhere, and the door shutting.

They had put her somewhere where no one would hear her even if people were in the room.

"Come on, before someone sees us." Candy said, she and Dan heading out. As they did, Candy texted someone on her phone.

Wildfire laughed at something with Brooks, glancing over when her phone vibrated. She glanced at it, rolling her eyes. "Hang on. Be right back." She got up, making her way out of the cafeteria and into the girl's bathroom. Once inside, she rolled her eyes. "What?" She asked flatly.

"You can give this back to her little janitor pimp." Candy said, handing her the key.

"Fine. Now, we're even, okay?" Wildfire said.

"Oh, we're definitely even." Candy smirked, chuckling to herself as she started to head out of the bathroom.

"Say, what'd you use it for, anyway?" Wildfire asked.

"None of your fucking business. All I asked for you was to get it for me. I knew he'd give it to you, being he thinks you two are such best friends now." Candy said.

"Could have used my I.O.U for something a lot better than getting a key to some studio room, but whatever." Wildfire shrugged. "Hope it was worth it."

Candy chuckled darkly. "It was. And it will be in a few days too when everyone sees why."

Wildfire rose a brow. "What, did you ruin all the theater props or something?"

"Even better." Candy smirked, turning and walking out of the bathroom.

Wildfire rose a brow, shrugging to herself before heading back to the cafeteria.

After lunch, Viktor sighed to himself sadly. When he and Arsenik went to Biology, he became even more concerned when Kara did not show up for class. After school, Wind sighed in annoyance as Ambrosia sniffled, telling him what had transpired earlier that day.

"Maybe you could, I don't know... talk to her about it?" He said flatly. "Instead of me? I don't know what you think I can do about it."

"Perhaps you're right... oh, I know! I could leave a note in her locker explaining that I was completely unaware of what Chase had done. I'm still quite upset by what he did, but he seems extremely remorseful." Ambrosia replied. "I do hope there is some way they can reconcile."

"Whatever makes you happy." Wind said, leaning against the wall.

Meanwhile, inside the workshop, Kara's breathing had become labored, her head throbbing from the lack of oxygen.

 **So... you have simply resolved to lay here, helpless. You believe you cannot escape. It is because you believe in them. They do not believe in you. They never will. You do not belong in their world. You belong in another world, one derived of light and love. You belong with those who have been damned with you. Those who will rise. They lay in their own dormancy, agony, suffering, as you do now. You must end this lie, once and for all. Regardless of the choices you make, the rights or wrongs, your fate is inevitable. It has already been decided.**

Ambrosia approached Kara's locker, frowning when she noticed Dan was there, shoving something into it. "Dan?"

He jumped, glancing over. "Ambrosia, hey, what's up?" He forced a smile, shoving the locker closed.

"You are... accessing Kara's locker?" She asked warily.

"Oh, um- yeah! She, uh... dropped something earlier, I was just putting it back in there for her." He said.

"Have you seen her at all today?" She asked.

"No, I was in suspension. You know, that Night guy... he's a real douche bag. He was saying some shit about you, so... that's why I fought him the other day." He said.

"Ah... that's very kind of you to defend my honor. However, I feel badly that you got into trouble because of it." Ambrosia said.

"Yeah..." He took a step closer. He was about to say something else when Arsenik and Viktor approached then, making him grimace.

"Good afternoon, Ambrosia." Arsenik smiled at her, but Viktor was uneasy, biting his lip. "I beg your pardon, but have you seen Kara? She has not answered her phone at all... we were hoping to find out if she is alright."

"Oh, dear... the last time I saw her was at lunch... she was very upset." She frowned.

"I am aware of this. Chase should be ashamed of himself for what he's done." Arsenik scowled. "But in the meantime, Kara needs our support."

"Is it possible that she has gone home for the day?" Ambrosia asked.

"Perhaps. Come, let us check there." Arsenik said.

"Oh, I'm terribly worried... she always answers my texts, and she hasn't said a word all day. I do hope she's alright." Viktor frowned.

As they headed down the stairwell, they stopped when they saw Chase, Rosemary, Jasmine and Bonnie. Upon seeing him, Viktor clenched his teeth, and Arsenik had to restrain him. "Now, Viktor. The last thing we need is for you to be placed in detention."

"You are nothing but a lowly delinquent and if you ever do anything to harm Kara again, you will regret it, Trolden!" Viktor exclaimed, his voice cracking.

"Look. You have every right to be angry. I'm angry at myself for letting you two jerks and Wildfire get to my head. Kara was my friend, and I hurt her really badly. I just want to apologize to her." Chase said.

"Hey, idiots!" Wildfire shouted, approaching the lobby. "Have any of you seen Kara?"

"Good afternoon, Wildfire. You have not heard from her, either?" Ambrosia asked.

"Gee, you think I'd be asking if I did, dip shit?" Wildfire rolled her eyes.

Just then, Wind was heading towards the doors, stopping when he saw the group gathered. "And I'm going the other way."

"Oh, Wind! You must help us look for Kara. We're all so worried!" Ambrosia exclaimed.

"She probably wants to be ALONE. You think maybe that's why she's avoiding all of you?" He asked.

"He may have a point, but from what I know of her, she would have at least said something to one of us about it." Jasmine said.

Just then, Dan was heard outside the principal's office, raising his voice in defense as he was questioned by Onyx.

"If she told you to place her bag and possessions in her locker, then I need a statement from her to prove this to be valid." Onyx said.

"Look, I don't know where the fuck she is right now, okay? What are you always stalking people for, anyway, it's creepy!" He exclaimed.

"It is my duty as hall monitor to oversee order within the school. I witnessed you with Kara's possessions and accessing her locker." Onyx said.

As the group overheard this, Wildfire thought to herself. She furrowed a brow, an uneasy feeling settling into her stomach. "Hey. Hey, morons, listen up. He's been in suspension since yesterday. Candy's been in and out of detention even since her own suspension sentence ended. I owed her a favor for something, so she asked me to get the studio key off her janitor friend claiming Kara needed it for something."

"Breaking the rules as usual, that's nothing new, Wildfire... the janitor's actions as of late have been questionable as well. What of it?" Arsenik asked.

"Candy said she got even." Wildfire replied. "And Dan was just caught with her stuff." Wildfire frowned then, surprising even herself. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh good gracious, what if she's hurt?!" Viktor cried.

"Viktor, calm down." Arsenik said, but he too showed a hint of worry in his features. "Our next course of action is simple. Notify Onyx, and then seek out the janitor to-"

"No. He'll know I was screwing around with the keys. I'm not landing myself in detention. Just find the damn janitor, get the key off of him, and go check out the room, see if we can find something." Wildfire said.

"We mustn't waste any time! Wind, you must help me to find him!" Ambrosia exclaimed, taking Wind's hand as she hurried down the hall. Wind sighed, rolling his eyes.

As the group proceeded after them, Chase's gaze fell downcast- whatever was going on, he felt that he was to blame. He should have never done this. Despite loving his family more than anything, despite how much his brothers and sisters meant to him, he realized he should not have used his concern for them as a means to betray Kara.

He only hoped that he could find a way to make up for it- and that she wasn't hurting in the process.

* * *

 **As I noted earlier, things are going to be a bit brutal for a couple chapters. One time in high school, I was in a workshop with some students, and there was a coffin prop for one of the plays. I wanted to see what it was like to lie in it, so I did. Well, I discovered I didn't like being in a small space in complete darkness. When I tried to get out, I discovered one of the students were sitting on it, and I heard others laughing. I had to beg to be let out. Obviously, the experience in the story is far more exaggerated than what really happened to me, but as I said, several events in this story are based on things that personally happened to me. At any rate, thank you again for reading, and I will see you next time!**


	18. Uncovering Truths

**Good evening! I hope you are all having a good week so far! So as I said in the last update, we're going to have some brutal scenes here and there before things calm down for a bit. With that said, I hope you enjoy this next update!**

* * *

Francis gritted his teeth as the group of teens told him what was happening. "I swear, it's a good thing I need this job, or I'd beat you lot." He hissed. "Let's go." He said as he took up his key ring, the group proceeding to the back end of the school. He fumbled with them, shoving the key into the lock. "I'm telling you right now. If anything's happened to this girl, I'm getting all of you expelled. This isn't going to fall on me. Last time I do anyone any favors, even for what it's worth." At that, he cleared his throat, shaking his head.

"For... what it's worth?" Arsenik rose a brow.

"Nothing. Just keep your mouth shut." Francis snapped at Arsenik before opening the door, flicking the light switch. The group entered inside, beginning to look around.

"Kara? Are you in here? It's me, Chase, and I know you're really angry at me right now, but-"

"Will you hush up?" Rosemary shot a look at him. "You're the LAST person she wants to see right now after what you did."

Francis stopped what he was doing, glancing over. "You were the one who did it?" His normally calm demeanor took a turn as he stormed over to him. "Listen to me, you little shite. If she did somethin' because of you, I'll gut you right where you stand!" He glanced around as the other teens present stared at him in surprise, taking a step back. Before he could say anything else, footsteps approached, and he looked over his shoulder as someone entered the room.

"Good afternoon." Philippe said as he moved past the doorway. "Is there a problem? I heard... shouting." His gaze fell upon Francis.

"No problems here, sir." He replied, turning to walk away from him. He did not need this right now.

"I wonder where Kara is? I see all of her friends here, and yourself... but she is nowhere to be seen." He asked, wandering into the room.

"I don't know, sir. I do wonder why you want to know." Francis said as he turned around.

Philippe chuckled. "Why... we are preparing for the poetry contest, of course."

"Well, he's here, isn't he? Maybe you can have a private session with him, then?" Francis spat, motioning to Arsenik. The teens fell silent, listening to the conversation. Philippe curled his lip, seeming annoyed.

As they continued to bicker, Ambrosia wandered over to a large storage closet, furrowing her brows. Wind was the first to notice this, quietly making his way over to her.

"What is it?" He asked lowly.

"... I sense something... from within there." She replied. Wind opened the closet, the pair peeking inside. It was then his ears picked up something.

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me." His eyes widened.

"Do you really think this is the best place to have this talk, boy?" Philippe asked. "Your baby face may fool everyone else, but not me. Why don't we take this to my classroom, and maybe you can tell me what's really on your mind. Hm... perhaps you need to stop by the little boy's room, first?"

Just then, Ambrosia's scream made everyone jump. Wind got on his knees, trying to pull at the coffin lid, but swore when he discovered that it was nailed shut. "This is going to be interesting." He said as he pulled on it, trying to loosen some of the nails.

"What the hell are you screaming about, Ambrosia?" Wildfire snapped.

"It's Kara! She's trapped inside!" She cried in response.

Nearly everyone paled at this. Francis scrambled over, grabbing something out of the corner to try to pry the lid off. Jasmine and Rosemary joined their cousin, staring on in shock as the lid was eventually pried off. Chase shoved through the group, helping to lift her out where he shook her.

"Kara? Kara?! Say something!" He exclaimed.

"Stop that! You're going to worsen her condition, you imbecile!" Viktor was absolutely distraught.

"Viktor, stop shouting. Is she breathing?" Arsenik asked.

Panic continued to erupt in the normally calm workshop, and as Philippe got on his phone, Wildfire could only stare in silence. She slowly looked toward the window, noticing the sun had vanished with the coming evening.

She had been trapped in there for hours, cut off from light, from proper oxygen flow. This isn't what she wanted.

And she was part of the reason it had happened.

 **The Second Ending: Air**

Air is attributed to the breath of life. It symbolizes communication, perception, knowledge, thinking, imagination, creativity, and harmony. It can also, at times, become a force of terrible destruction. Air is associated with the Spring season.

 _"But from my grave across my brow plays no wind of healing now, and fire and ice within me fight beneath the suffocating night." -A.E Houseman_

* * *

Kara slowly opened her eyes, groaning lightly as she surfaced to consciousness. When her vision became clearer, she looked around, her awareness returning. She went to sit up, but a gentle hand stopped her.

"Please. You must rest." Viktor took her hand in his, sighing lightly with relief.

"Viktor...?" Kara realized how hoarse her voice was.

"I'm here. Please, do not strain yourself." He said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "You're going to be alright now. We would have taken you home, but regrettably, we do not know the location of your residence. We brought you back to ours, if that's alright."

"What... how did I... get out of there?" Kara asked.

"Wildfire... discovered that something was amiss. We managed to find you, and-..." He shut his eyes tightly for a moment, trying to remain composed. "Fret not. We found evidence of the monster responsible. He will be reported and expelled without question, I'm sure-"

"No." Kara replied, clearing her throat. "Don't do that."

"Kara, no. He will not be getting away with this. He-"

"It wasn't him." She cut him off, to which he furrowed his brows in confusion. "They wanted to make it look like he did it."

"I- I'm sorry... 'they?'" Viktor asked.

"Viktor... I can't say any more. If I do, if I report them... they'll go after you. I can't let that happen again." She said.

As she did, Arsenik entered the room, raising a brow. "Ah, Kara, you are awake. This is a great relief." He smiled lightly, going over to sit near her. "I beg your pardon, but... what were you just referring to? I could not help but overhear."

"Arsenik, she said Night wasn't the one who did this to her." Viktor replied. "Kara, I beg of you to tell me who is responsible. I do not care if they threaten to retaliate against me. Not that I know why they would anyway..."

"Who has issued such a threat? What do you have to do with it?" Arsenik asked.

"Because they know how much I care about Viktor." Kara sighed, biting her lip. "They're... the reason you broke your leg back at that meet."

Arsenik drew back a bit in shock. "Kara... I don't understand-"

"Candy... paid Dan to knock the hurdle in his way and cause his to trip." Kara said, looking at Viktor then. "Wildfire... she had overheard them talking about it. I would have told you... but I was afraid you would stop talking to me."

Viktor stared in shock as Arsenik sighed. "Making me aware of this sooner would have been greatly appreciated... but I'm not sure why we would be ill towards you in this circumstance?"

"Why else, Arsenik? It all has to do with me. All of the bad things that are happening... I'm the common denominator." Kara replied.

Viktor shook his head. "I don't care what they think they're going to do. Nothing they say can drive a wedge between us."

"... It's different when you're afraid for someone you care about." Kara said.

"Do not worry. We will go together and report them. Nothing is going to happen. Rest and recover, and then later this week, we will shine- may I say, quite literally- at the collaboration event." Viktor smiled.

"I am curious to know what Wildfire has to do with all this. She mentioned that she was the one who gave the key to the workshop to Candace. Something is suspicious with her." Arsenik said.

"What? No way... Wildfire has my back. Why would she even be talking to Candy?" Kara asked.

"I do not know. But as I said, Kara... you must be careful of her. If she also had a malicious hand in this, she is just as guilty." Arsenik said. Kara frowned at this, hoping there was some good explanation. The last thing she needed right now was to find out she had been betrayed again.

* * *

The following day, Kara and Viktor went to see the principal, describing what had occurred. Night was let off the hook, Onyx glancing over at her before opening the door for his cousin. Candy was once again placed on suspension, and Dan's was extended. Viktor glared at them both as he took Kara's hand, walking out of the office with her.

In French class, Ambrosia frowned as Kara sat next to her. "Kara... I trust you're faring alright?"

"I'm doing okay, thanks." She replied.

"Kara... please believe me... I had no idea that Chase had resolved to do what he did. If I had known, I would have tried to convince him not to do it." Ambrosia said.

A sigh. "Ambrosia... I don't know what to believe anymore. I was shoved into a fucking makeshift coffin yesterday, for Pete's sake."

"Well, I am only concerned for your sake, Kara, though I cannot deny that this Pete is important as well." She replied.

At this, Kara couldn't help but smile, snickering a bit. Ambrosia smiled back in response as Kara looked over at her. "Maybe I was a bit harsh. It's just... it's all so frustrating."

Just then, the door closed, the pair looking up as Philippe entered the class. He immediately assigned the class into pairs to work on an activity before wandering over, placing a light hand on Kara's back.

"My poor cherub. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Kara replied.

"If you need anything... please, do not hesitate to let me know." He said before straightening up, going back over to his desk.

"That was weird... he actually seemed genuine." Kara rose a brow, whispering to Ambrosia. She shrugged in response, not sure what to make of the interaction.

* * *

At lunch, Kara and Ambrosia headed into the cafeteria, the pair sitting down with the rest of the group. Upon doing so, Kara took in a breath.

"So... I'm sorry... for freaking out on you guys the other day." She glanced up at Bonnie. "And for calling you a snoop."

"Well, I suppose I am a bit of one... but apology accepted for the tone of voice, at the most." She smiled. "I cannot feel badly to you after what happened. Simply dreadful... only a barbarian would do such a thing. Speaking of which..." She then glanced over at Chase sternly, nudging him. He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"You better promise her the world, pal. You're lucky we're even letting you sit with us, still." Rosemary crossed her arms.

"Kara... I was really, really stupid, okay?" He frowned. "I feel like the biggest jerk. Especially after-..."

Kara sighed, seeing that Chase appeared as if he were about to cry. "Chase, you didn't ask for that to happen-"

"But they got to you because you were upset. And you were upset because of something I did." He said, glancing away.

Kara pondered for a moment. "Maybe you can make it up to me, then. Being Dan is suspended, and Viktor's got too much on his plate, that's two less people you have to worry about at the final track meet. Not that you would have to worry anyway. Win this thing."

He rose his brows. "That's it?"

"Chase... I'm not going to be nasty about this." Kara said. "If you want to be my friend, then be my friend. We need to be able to trust each other."

Just then, Wildfire approached the table, clearing her throat. "Hey." She said, and Kara glanced over at her warily. "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah... sure." She replied, glancing to the others. "I'll be right back."

Chase got to his feet then. "Wildfire, you better not do anything to her, otherwise-"

"I'm not going to hurt her, asshole." She went to put an arm around Kara's shoulders, but she frowned when Kara took a step back.

In the hallway, Kara tightened her lips a bit. "I want an explanation, right now, of what the hell you thought you were doing."

"Look, I fucked up, okay? I didn't do it to hurt you. I had no idea what she was going to use that key for." Wildfire said.

"Why did you do that for her in the first place?" Kara asked.

Wildfire exhaled slowly. "Look. I didn't want to bother you with this shit. But she threatened me and said she'd pull some shit if I didn't do her a favor. All these thoughts went through my head. You, Arsenik, Brooks... I couldn't just let her do something to any of you. So... I caved. She told me to get the key, that's it. I tried to get out of her what she was going to use it for, but she wouldn't talk. Kara... if I had any idea she was going to do THAT..." She felt a lump in her throat. "I'm sorry, okay?" She put her hands on Kara's shoulders. "I would never want that to happen to you. You know that."

"But it did." Kara replied. "You have to understand something. Getting involved with Candy is a bad idea. And if you handle things the way you did going forward, she's going to get back at me and my friends even worse than before. She's insane. I don't know why she hasn't been expelled yet, but until she is, you have to avoid her at all costs."

Wildfire nodded. "Yeah. Except if I get her alone in an alley somewhere." She spat. She then drew Kara into a hug. "Nothing like that will ever happen again."

Kara hugged her back, sighing. "I sure hope not." She replied. "I have other things to focus on now. Tomorrow night is the collaboration event. It would be nice if that went without any incidents."

Kara could only hope to herself, knowing that lately, things had begun to go awry.

Not all hopes could be fulfilled, however.

* * *

 **Well, it seems as if a few things have been resolved and put on the table... for now. Will this shaky peace last? Find out more in the next update! Also, if you're confused about the "endings," ask yourself this- if one were to be placed in those situations, would they survive if they had no one to help them? Also, bear in mind that the descriptions of each "element" are not just in the physical, but emotional and mental senses as well. Remember- I said in the beginning that some of the aspects of this story relate back to me on a personal level. With that said, please leave your thoughts in a review, and thank you again for reading! See you next time!**


	19. Of Truth And Lies

**Good evening, readers! Back for the last time today with an update! Before we begin, I ask you to keep in mind that this chapter begins with one sort of setting, but ends with a completely different one. Things get a bit brutal, but I won't say any more than that! You will have to read on to understand what I mean. With that said, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The following night, the gymnasium was packed with students, tables set up with various displays and projects along with a snack table. The donations box was filling up quickly, and thus far, the Brains and Brushes event had produced quite a good turnout. Kara smiled to herself as students went by, commenting and pointing at the arrangement that she, Arsenik and Viktor had put together. In the center, the tubing was welded to metal pieces forming the shape of a brain, which was decorated with various tissue papers and linen materials. The tubing extended out, however, to wrap around some of the suspended paintings, and other paintings were displayed behind the centerpiece as well, the abstract patterns forming shapes depending on the angle one looked at it. As the time came closer for the appointed teachers to judge the projects, Viktor gently took Kara's hand.

"It's better than Arsenik and I could have imagined." He smiled. "I'm so glad our friends came to support us as well." He said.

"Yeah... even Chase and Wildfire came." Kara replied, chuckling as Ambrosia gave her another wave from across the room.

"I'm surprised Wind Yong is here... he makes me uneasy, at times." Viktor said.

"I don't think it was his choice. He and Ambrosia have been getting closer lately." Kara said.

Just then, Arsenik approached them. "Well, I just told the judges about our 'required accommodation,' and they are more than willing to oblige us." He smiled.

"Awesome. It's going to blow everyone away... I hope." Kara said.

"Of course it will. You truly outdid yourself. Without your contribution to this project, it would only be half the masterpiece, which isn't really one at all." He replied.

"And I'm glad you could be with us to see its success." Viktor said.

As the judges began to come around, Ambrosia, Jasmine and Rosemary made their way over, Rosemary carrying a paper plate full of snacks with her.

"Oh, I'm so excited, yet anxious at the same time! I think all the projects are so lovely, but I do hope at the same time that you are deemed the winner." Ambrosia smiled.

"I'm just happy that we all made it here. I already feel like a winner, honestly." Kara replied.

"Well, if the judges say otherwise, then they're blind as bats." Rosemary said. "If I had done a project, I know for sure it would have out shined everyone's here. I have very good taste!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "What she means to say is, we hope all your hard work has paid off."

"Thank you all for such kind words." Arsenik smiled, nodding. "It's simply satisfying to see our work completed."

After some time, the trio's project was the last to be judged, the teacher nodding to Arsenik. They made an announcement that the lights were to be shut off momentarily as he went over towards the wall, flipping the switch. When he did, gasps filled the room, the brilliant blue lights drawing everyone's attention. The light cast upon the paintings exposed their vibrancy, which were revealed to have been done with glow-in-the-dark paints. The display had paled in comparison up until now, and the room was left in awe and amazement as applause began to swell within the room. Kara beamed, her hand moving through the darkness to take hold of Viktor's. Arsenik smiled from where he was, almost regretting having to turn the lights back on. After the applause died down, it was replaced with chatter, the teachers going to their table to deliberate. The minutes that passed left the trio with both anxiety and anticipation, placing their full attention on them when the room quieted down. They announced the honorable mention project, followed by the third and second place winners.

"And last but not least, the first place winner is... "HeART of the Mind" by Arsenik and Viktor Holder, and Kara Maureen!"

Kara emitted a joyful cry, she and Viktor hugging as a teacher brought over a ribbon for each of them. Arsenik pat Viktor's back, the room applauding once again for them. As they were congratulated, the teachers thanked the students for supporting the science and art clubs, describing their importance to the school and learning development. Kara giggled as Ambrosia and Chase hugged her, Wind wearing the smallest of smiles.

After the event concluded, the majority of attendees began to file out of the gymnasium, the remaining students packing up their displays and projects. As Kara was stacking her paintings, she glanced over when she heard her name.

"So... I think congratulations are in order." Francis smiled.

"Hey!" Kara smiled. "Did you get to see it with the lights off?"

"I did, I was passing by. T' was definitely quite a sight." He chuckled. "Can't say I'm not surprised, though. You're a natural at anything you do."

"Do you think you could help me with these? I'm going to keep them in the art room for tonight and take them home tomorrow." Kara said.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself, lass. I'll take them down." Francis replied.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked.

"'Course. Anything for you." He nodded, taking the stack of paintings and heading out with them.

"Thanks, Francis!" She said after him, smiling. She then went over, helping to fold up the tables and move them against the wall. She dusted her hands off, approaching Viktor. "I would say this was a successful night."

"I would have to agree with you." He chuckled, hugging her lightly. "I'm so glad. I love to see you smile."

"Oh, Viktor? Would you mind helping me carry this to the car?" Arsenik asked.

"Coming!" Viktor replied. "I shall be right back. Wait in here. I'll walk you to your car once everything is done."

"Okay." Kara smiled, Viktor going over to help carry their portion of the display. Kara was the only one left in the gym then, smiling to herself as she went over to sit on the bleachers for a moment. She took out her ribbon, her smile growing as she looked at it. She hugged it to her chest, sighing blissfully. After a few minutes, she got to her feet, walking around the gym a bit. The snack table was left out, some bits left over for the custodian crew to clean up. She took a cookie, biting into it as she looked around. When she took in a deep breath, something unexpected happened. A scent hit her, making her furrow her brows in confusion. At first, she thought it was nothing, but she couldn't shake the smell, wandering around to see if she could detect the source of it. As she made her way over to one wall, she noticed liquid near one of the outlets, dabbing her finger on it to smell it. When she did, her eyes widened, drawing her finger back.

Gasoline.

Before she even got back to her feet, she gasped when she heard the doors to the gymnasium shut, the lights switching off to leave only the security lights on. Kara rushed to any doors she could get to, tugging on the handles only to find that they were locked. She looked back over her shoulder, gasping when she saw that smoke was coming from under one of the doors where the gasoline had been. It traveled from under the door on the other side, to where she had discovered the small puddle. She gasped when it traveled up to the outlet, the flames causing the outlet to spark before bursting into larger flames. She screamed, pounding on the doors.

"Please! Someone, let me out!" She cried, gasping when the hall lights on the other side of the doors began to flicker rapidly. She backed away from the doors, whimpering as the gymnasium quickly began to fill with smoke. Fearful tears began to stream down her face, biting her lip as she looked around helplessly. Soon, the entire gymnasium was filled with thick, black smoke, Kara beginning to wheeze as it filled her lungs. She suddenly heard the sound of the door busting open then, feeling her hand being grabbed. Once she was in the hallway, she felt herself being pulled into a hug.

"Good gracious, what happened?!" Viktor exclaimed. "All the doors were locked!"

"I don't know... I- I found gasoline on the floor, but I was trapped inside..." Kara said before coughing.

"Arsenik is outside, we must get to him." He took her hand, about to head out when he noticed the flickering lights. "It's probably due to the fire... come, let's-" He was suddenly cut off by Kara screaming, Viktor whirling around in time to see decrepit individuals slowly making their way down the corridors. Their clothes were tattered, stringy hair hanging in their faces.

"N- No, this can't be happening..." She whimpered. "We have to go the other way!" She exclaimed. Holding his hand tightly, she ran with him in the other direction. As she turned the corner, she gasped when she felt her hand being yanked, whirling around in time to see over a dozen of the creepy stalkers having somehow caught up to them, seizing Viktor as he cried out for help. "NO! Get off of him! Viktor!" She screamed, trying desperately to keep hold of his hand. She wasn't strong enough to fight all of them off however, and the moment their hands separated, the lights shut off for a moment. When they turned back on, resuming their flickering, she saw her, standing a few paces from her. Kara gasped, running up to her. "Where is he?!" She exclaimed, the two being surrounded as the disheveled people stopped to encircle them. "Where is Viktor?!"

 **Shh... it's alright. Your Rayne is here. I always have been. Viktor is but a dream. His existence is but a thought. It is all they can be. Do not despair... the time is almost near. You will break soon. Break away from this dream that you refuse to accept is false. You will soon embrace what you are. They await for the day for you to return home to them in earnest... listen.** She glanced behind her as whispering filled the room, Kara shaking her head as she looked around her. **They suffer in their agony as you do, they are helpless to do anything despite their acceptance of the truth because you continue to deny them!**

"Where is Viktor?!" Kara shrieked, her breathing deepening. Rayne stared at her, the corner of her lips poking into a smirk.

 **Silly little girl. You still believe in something which can never come to be. I have already told you, it is not your fate to find happiness in this world. You were not meant for happiness. Your thirst for retribution will be fueled by the hatred that this world will fill you with, just as it has done to them.** Rayne motioned to the ones surrounding them. **Once you are finally awakened... your thirst may begin to be quenched. Until then... that which you believe in, will die... just as the fantastical beliefs of children die with age.**

Kara clenched her teeth, shoving past her and several of the murmuring people, gasping at what they had been concealing. She began to tremble, falling to her knees as she took Viktor's hand in hers. "V- Viktor?" She whimpered, but he lay still, blood trickling from his lips as his half-lidded eyes glazed over with death. She inhaled sharply, shrieking on the top of her lungs. She suddenly noticed the crowd drawing closer to her, trying to move them back. "Get away from him! Get away!" She gasped for air, charging at them. "You killed him!" She began to attack and claw at them, screaming on the top of her lungs as more and more tried to drag Viktor's dead body away.

 **That's it! Do you not feel your true self awakening?! There is no salvation without freedom! The ones you have shackled yourself to are preventing you from taking that path! Break away from it!**

The swell of whispers grew louder as hands reached out, Rayne grinning darkly as the tiles beneath Kara's feet began to crack, smoke rising from them. Soon, the floor opened up, an eerie red glow coming from within as the hands began to drag her into the opening. She began to choke, feeling as if she was inhaling pure sulfur. Unable to even speak, the dark smoke clouded her vision, the last thing she was able to see were the piercing red eyes of the woman in black... of Rayne.

* * *

Sirens blared, red lights flashing as firefighters poured into the school. Arsenik's heart was pounding, regretting not going in after Viktor to retrieve Kara. Fearing the worst, he exhaled sharply, making his way toward the building. He was about halfway there when he halted, sighing with relief.

"Viktor... thank goodness. You were making me worry." Arsenik placed a hand over his heart.

"Arsenik!" Viktor exclaimed, rushing over to him, Kara in his arms. When Arsenik saw this, his heart sank.

"Is she alright?" When Viktor lay her down on the concrete, his question was answered as Viktor got to his knees. "Viktor, what happened?"

"Oh, it was terrifying..." He choked a sob. "She was trapped... all the doors to the gymnasium were locked, I had to break open one of the doors, and she was already unconscious!" He then looked down at her. "Kara, Kara, you must wake up now! Kara, please!" He cried. "Arsenik, what if she inhaled too much smoke?!"

Though he too was panicked, he had to stay composed for Viktor's sake. "Give her a moment. She needs some fresh air." He said, silently hoping that she would come to.

As the sirens continued to roar in the background, Kara lay still in Viktor's arms, the smoke having completely consumed her before she had been taken out of the school. What had begun as one of the best evenings of her life had turned into a living hell.

 **The Third Ending: Fire**

Fire is attributed with transformation. It can give warmth and enable life, and it can also burn and destroy. In the spiritual plane, The element symbolizes incredible energy, activity, creativity, passion, freedom, vision, anger, strength, will, and assertiveness. It is associated with the Summer season.

 _"The very fire of hell is the fire of love." -George MacDonald_

* * *

 **As I said... what began in one kind of setting and mood, has ended with something completely different. Did this chapter give you a good fright? Don't worry, there will be more in the next chapter, too! Please leave your thoughts in a review; who do you think started the fire, and why? Find out if you're right by reading future updates! Thank you again for reading, and see you next time!**


	20. Facing The Elements

**Good evening, readers! I hope you are having a great start to your week. I hope you're not in too much of a holiday spirit right now, because this chapter is taking a walk on the dark side. Don't understand what I mean? Then read on and find out! Regardless, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As Kara lay in unconsciousness, her thoughts wandered. She wondered to herself, what was it that made a good story? One of the elements, she figured, was that even if a story possessed an attitude of one or two genres, that a good story made room for many throughout, not just always sticking strictly to one genre for its entirety.

She had no idea that her story was about to make a horrific turn.

Kara slowly opened her eyes, sighing when she came to. How many times was she supposed to go through this? She hissed, holding her head as she sat up. She heard voices, the sound muffled at first before becoming clearer. She glanced around, seeing Ambrosia at her bedside.

"Thank goodness you're awake." She smiled lightly. The room was a bit dark.

"A- Ambrosia...? Can you... fill me in on what's happened, please?" Kara asked.

"Well... we had all just left the event, when suddenly we heard a very strange noise. We came back to the school, and they said there was a fire. Viktor and Arsenik were terribly worried, because you were-" Just then, it all came back to Kara like a ton of bricks. "Kara, is something wrong? Please, tell me what is distressing you."

"Oh God... they killed him, Ambrosia... I couldn't stop them..." Kara inhaled sharply as she began to sob.

"I- I'm afraid I don't understand... who has been killed?" Ambrosia drew back, fearful.

"H- He came in t- to get me... I tried to g- get him away, I t- tried to keep him away, but sh- she-" Ambrosia jolted a bit when Kara took her shoulders, looking her dead in the eyes. "I'll find her, Ambrosia. I'll find her and I'll avenge him. I'll find out a way to kill her. She's not going to get anyone else, I-"

"Kara?" Viktor called lightly, standing in the doorway. At this, she froze, slowly sitting up straight. Viktor's figure was silhouetted in the low light, Kara's breath hitching. "Is something wrong? Shall I fetch you something?"

"Viktor, I do believe she's a bit out of her senses..." Ambrosia said worriedly. Kara stared silently for a few moments, glancing around the room in the low light.

"Are... we in... my house?" She asked.

"Yes... Wildfire gave us the directions, she remembered from when she picked you up to take you to the mall." Viktor replied.

"... Oh, shit." Was the last thing Kara said before her eyes rolled up, passing out once again.

"My goodness..." Ambrosia pressed her fingertips to her lips worriedly.

"The smoke inhalation may be the cause of her unusual behavior." Arsenik commented.

"Hm... her ice pack has become warm. I do like how it is shaped like a turtle. It was the only one in her freezer, however." Ambrosia frowned.

"Ambrosia, I do believe Kara said to me once that she has an extra freezer in her basement. Perhaps there are more there?" Viktor suggested.

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Viktor. I shall go check." Ambrosia said, getting up to head down the hall as Viktor moved to Kara's bedside, holding her hand gently. As Ambrosia moved down the stairs, she found the light switch, turning it on. She entered the den, seeing the door to the back room and going towards it. She flicked the light switch on once she moved past the doorway. For some reason, something was making her feel uneasy. She spotted the freezer, opening it to find more turtle shaped ice packs. She smiled to herself, nodding as she took one. She closed the freezer door, not noticing in the low light of the other room, an arm extended from the darkness. Its eyes reflected eerily as it reached up toward the shelf, knocking something down before retreating quickly. Ambrosia looked toward the sound, furrowing a brow. She made her way back into the den, reaching to turn the on the light over the filing cabinet. She noticed that one of the boxes on the shelf fell down, glancing over to see they were all various board games. Some were covered in dust, including the one which now sat on the floor. She took it into her hands, wiping her hand across its surface to read the single word upon it. "Ouija." She said aloud. She then took off the lid, blinking as she took out the board inside. She set it on the floor, taking out the pointer piece to inspect it. She tilted her head, gingerly placing it on the board. As she did, she did not notice the previously warming ice pack was beginning to cool again. Her fingertips extended, about to touch the pointer when the air hissed around her, the piece moving away from her fingers as she gasped.

Upstairs, Viktor continued to hold Kara's hand as she slept. Arsenik had filled her water bottle, coming inside the room to place it on her dresser. Viktor glanced over, smiling lightly. When he turned to look back at Kara, his smile faded a bit. "Arsenik...?"

"Yes, Viktor?" He replied.

"Does it... look like she's dreaming?" He asked, Arsenik approaching with a pursed lip. They both watched as Kara's eyes wandered underneath her lids.

Ambrosia finally managed to place her fingertips on the pointer, realizing that it was showing her how to use it. The air around her hissed again, her heart racing. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. "H- Hello?" She exhaled sharply as the pointer moved, her fingers following it as it moved to spell out the word back to her.

Back upstairs, Viktor and Arsenik watched Kara's eyes move from under her lids. Viktor bit his lip as he gingerly reached over, lifting one of her lids to see that her pupil was dilated, and that it seemed to be staring intently at something in the lower right corner of the room. "Arsenik..."

Ambrosia exhaled shakily. "Are you-..." She furrowed her brows, her hair hanging about her face. "... are you the one that Kara spoke of... the one who shows her the terrifying visions?" Just then, the pointer moved towards the spot that said yes.

Viktor gasped when he saw Kara's eye suddenly darted upwards, seeing nearly all white. Arsenik grabbed his shoulder, yanking it to move him back. "Viktor, I do not know what this is, but-"

"Tell me what you are." Ambrosia said, looking around her. "Tell me why you are here, why you are doing this." Just then, the pointer began to tremble, Ambrosia gasping as she heard a voice speaking within her own mind. As it did, the pointer moved rapidly on the board, the lights flickering within the den.

"Arsenik, for goodness sakes, she could be seriously ill!" Viktor exclaimed. As he turned to look over his shoulder, Kara's head moved so it faced straight up before she lurched forward, sitting up before hunching over. She slowly lifted her head, her eyes open, but darting simultaneously in all different directions.

"I am pain. I am pain, because I am truth. They say that truth sheds light upon things. I assure you, my truth does the very opposite. My truth will release the deepest darkness, it will empty out of the abyss which it has been trapped in for so long. Their voices will ring like a silent scream upon the night. The suffering of others, as they have suffered, shall become their joy. Their festered hatred will be a fire, paving the road to their salvation. The condemned shall inherit the Earth and lay all others to waste. They shall only cease to exist when their hatred ceases to exist."

As Kara spoke in what sounded like multiple voices, Arsenik moved past a petrified Viktor, his eyes beginning to glow in the darkness as he clenched his teeth. "You do not belong here. You will leave this place."

"A- Arsenik..." Viktor whimpered. "Don't provoke it..."

Kara's eyes stopped darting, focusing on Arsenik as her dilated pupils shrunk to pinpricks. As they did, her television, computer, any electronic devices in the room began to flicker. The light above her flickered dimly, a grin slowly stretching across her face.

Ambrosia gasped as her hands trembled, her mind being flooded with visions of people she did not know undergoing the severest of tortures. She could see into their twisted minds, feel the pain of electricity and points, the prickling of being consumed by basins of ice, the unanswered screams of solitary confinement.

Viktor snapped his head to the side as he began to hear what sounded like chanting outside, rushing over to the window to force the curtains apart. He put a hand to his mouth, seeing that unknown people were surrounding the house.

"Do you see...? They wait. They wait anxiously for the one to lead them. But they are growing impatient. Those who do not belong keep her in a dream." Kara spoke.

Viktor jumped as they began to pound the outer walls of the house in an unsettling rhythm. Arsenik took a step back as the pounding of their fists increased in speed, the flickering within the room becoming more erratic. Downstairs, Ambrosia clutched the sides of her head, screaming from the tidal wave of madness she was witnessing. When her eyes rolled up and she collapsed, Kara did the same, the pointer piece clattering to the ground next to the Ouija board. In a split second, the flickering, the objects flying about the room, the people outside with their hell fire had disappeared. Viktor stumbled away from the window, gasping for air as Arsenik simply stared. After a minute or two of silence, he turned to Viktor.

"Stay here. I will check upon Ambrosia." He said, turning to head down the hall.

"Arsenik..." Viktor choked out. "What... did it all mean?"

"I do not know." He replied. "But we cannot stay here. And neither can she. It seems this town, this place... holds a terrible force within it. A manifestation of darkness and destruction." He turned, proceeding to go to Ambrosia.

Viktor slowly looked over, biting his lip as Kara now slept silently. He remembered when she spoke to him about the visions; however, he never imagined them to be anything like this.

* * *

Once Arsenik returned with the car, he helped to walk Ambrosia to it before Viktor carried Kara to place her in the back seat. They were silent for the ride until they reached the Holder's residence, settling in once they made it into the house.

"Ambrosia..." Arsenik finally spoke. "That was very dangerous." Arsenik said.

"I know this now... I had no idea that such an object could expose me to such horrors." She replied.

"Leaving yourself, your mind, vulnerable to such forces could have proven catastrophic. If they had wished, they could have easily taken hold of you and reduced you to a mere tool to carry out their vicious intentions." Arsenik continued.

"I'm sorry. It's just... it called to me. I could sense that. I could tell there was something very wrong... but it still deceived me." She replied.

"That object must be removed from Kara's residence immediately." Viktor spoke then. "That is the root of the evil plaguing her."

"No... forgive me, sir Viktor... but the object itself is not the root of this evil. It is merely a mouthpiece of which to speak." Ambrosia replied.

"And indeed, it did. Only something with great power, concentrated power, could make such a projection." Arsenik said.

"What shall we tell the others?" Viktor asked. "Kara needs as much support as-"

"The others will remain completely ignorant to this unless absolutely necessary. This occurrence remains between us." Arsenik cut him off. "We must find how she is connected to all of this... and break that connection." He rose from his seat. "But for the time being, I believe we would all benefit from rest. We must return our minds and perspectives to a normal state. We still have things to do. School personnel will not accept us falling behind in our studies."

As he headed upstairs, Ambrosia and Viktor lingered for a moment. "Are you alright, Viktor?"

"I am... frightened. For her... for us... how did things become this way so quickly?" He asked.

"It did not become this way quickly." She replied. "It took a long time. It takes time for neglected fruit to rot, does it not?" She asked. "The same is with many other things; goodness, the mind, purity... when it takes in enough sadness, enough hatred, malice and pain... all of the good things rot away. All that is left are the hollow remains of what once was." She glanced up at him. "There were so many. So many in this place. The great brick houses." She frowned. "I do not Kara to endure the same fate."

"Neither do I." Viktor replied. They they quietly said goodnight to one another, Ambrosia going to one of the spare rooms, and Viktor to his own. All four slept heavily that night, drowning in the numbness to make way for a new day, a rough return to normalcy.

* * *

The next day, Viktor held Kara's hand as they entered the school, giving it a light squeeze as he smiled at her reassuringly. When the four made their way to their lockers, they were suddenly approached by footsteps.

"Ambrosia, thank goodness!" Jasmine exclaimed, she and Rosemary hugging her. They then turned to Kara. "Kara... I trust you are faring better?" She asked, the pair hugging her as well.

"I'm doing okay, thanks... I don't remember much from yesterday." She said. "I mean, after we won first prize..." She chuckled. "Then everything is dark from there."

"Kara, you're alive!" Chase barreled towards them, nearly scooping her off the ground in a bear hug, much to Viktor's dismay.

"Yeah, I'm still breathing." Kara chuckled once she was placed down. Bonnie approached as well, greeting them.

"It's good to see you all. I can't imagine how scary that must have been yesterday." She said.

"Believe me, you wouldn't be able to." Viktor cleared his throat as Arsenik shot him a look.

"By the way, um... Kara, your... janitor friend. He asked me to please inform you that he needs to speak to you about something." Bonnie said.

"Okay... let me get my things and I'll go find him." Kara said, opening her locker.

As she placed books in her back pack, the others glanced over when someone approached them. "Hey." Kara glanced over her shoulder to see Wildfire, who cleared her throat at the others looking at her.

"Hey, Wildfire." Kara said as she stood up straight. "How's it going?"

"Not too shabby. You?" She replied.

"Been better, but I'll be fine." Kara said.

At this, Wildfire gave the smallest of smirks. "You really are a trooper, you know that?" She then moved forward, pulling Kara into a hug. "But if you ever scare me again, I'm going to kick your ass." She said quieter.

Kara couldn't help but chuckle, hugging her back. "I'm in one piece. Really, I'm okay." Just then, the warning bell rang. "Look, I have to run somewhere before I get to class. We'll catch up later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Wildfire nodded. As Kara headed down the hall, she glanced over to see Arsenik soften his expression a bit. She gave him a nod, shoving her hands in her pockets as she headed to class.

Once near the faculty room, now mostly empty due to classes beginning soon, Kara looked around. "Francis?" She called out. "Francis, are you here?" Moments later, she jumped when she heard the door shut behind her, sighing with relief. "Jeez, Francis, you scared the living-" She stopped, her smile fading when she saw who was standing before her.

"Good morning, dearie." Philippe greeted, making his way over to her. "Should you not be in class?"

Kara felt uneasy. "I just wanted to see how Francis made it out last night."

"Better than you, I assure you." He replied. "Are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine." Kara replied.

"You don't seem fine. Always so on edge. Here, take a seat. I'm not going to bite." He motioned to the chair.

"Actually... I can see that he's not here, so I'll be going now. I don't want to be late to class." Kara said, making her way past him and toward the door.

"Kara." He spoke, her hand inches from the knob. "Please understand something. You do not need to be afraid of me."

She glanced over her shoulder, staring for a moment. "I'll see you in class later, Mr. Blanquet." She said, about to turn the doorknob, when her heart skipped a beat.

It was locked.

Another element of telling a good story was the ability to present a genre in more than one fashion in a single piece. In that moment, Kara realized she had gone from one horror story to another in less than a day.

* * *

 **As I said, this chapter was going to be very dark. It's probably the darkest it's going to be for some time, so you will see some mellowing out before we take another plunge. So, what are your thoughts? As per Viktor's question, what does it all mean? Stay tuned for future updates, and see you next time!**


	21. I Think, I Know

**Good evening, readers! I hope you're having a good day so far! This chapter is taking a step back from the horror for a bit, so rest assured, we're back to just some drama here and there. This will continue for a few more chapters before things... may or may not blow up again. So with that said, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jasmine's eyes widened when Ambrosia told her and Rosemary what happened. "Good gracious... Ambrosia, that could have ended very badly."

"Well, worse than how it ended as it is." Rosemary interjected.

"Oh, Chase has sent me a message." Ambrosia said, glancing at her phone.

"You should probably just delete it right away." Rosemary rolled her eyes.

"Hm... he said Kara has not yet made it to class." She said aloud. "I asked him to let me know when she arrived." As she spoke, she noticed something out of the corner of her eyes, glancing up. She smiled as Wind passed by, giving her a nod before moving on.

Meanwhile, Chase bit his lip, his leg bouncing up and down. Kara was never not early, let alone late to class. He glanced around, getting out of his seat to go in the hallway. As he wandered around, he spotted someone. "Wind. Psst, hey, Wind!"

"What do you want, runt?" He curled his lip.

"Are you looking for Kara?" He asked.

"No. Go bother someone else. My class is all the way on the other side of the school." He said.

"Well, it's just that I'm worried about her." Chase frowned. "She's not in class yet, and she's never late."

"Great. Don't care." Wind said.

"Wind... I don't know why, but... I think something else is going on. Something other than that fire." Chase said.

Wind hissed a sigh. "Fine, I'll hear you out. But then, I'm going to strangle you. Deal?"

"Seriously! Something seems off with her today." Chase said.

"Gee, I wonder why? She was locked in a box, and then nearly incinerated." Wind said bluntly.

"No, I mean, I know that... but Ambrosia seemed off today too."

At this, he stopped. "What do you mean?"

Just then, as they were passing by one of the lesser used restrooms, the door opened, the pair hesitating as Francis stepped out. He hesitated, clearing his throat as he adjusted his belt, giving them a nod. "Top o' the morning." He said. "Off to class, are ye? Aren't you in Kara's class?"

"Wait... she's not with you?" Chase asked. "She was looking for you."

"She was?" Francis rose his brows. After a moment, he groaned. "Ah, shite. Probably went by the faculty room. I'll check there."

"Awesome! Let's go there, I want to make sure she's okay-"

"No. You lads get to class. I'll handle this." Francis said before quickly heading down the hall, checking his watch and swearing to himself. Wind rose a brow as he watched him go.

"That guy is weird." He narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, but he's really nice to Kara." Chase shrugged.

"Hey. Come on, we're following him. Something smells off." Wind said. "And I mean literally."

"But, I thought you didn't care about-"

"Look. Ambrosia's close to her. I don't want her getting wrapped up in any funny business. Come on. We're seeing what this is all about. And keep your mouth shut." He said before they paced down the hallway.

Inside the faculty room, Kara slowly turned around, her spine tense as she looked at Philippe warily.

"What is the matter, dearie?" He asked, about to take a step. Kara hissed, grabbing a knife from off the counter. "Stay away."

Phillipe tilted his head, raising a brow as he chuckled. "What are you planning on doing with that?"

"Unlock the door and let me out of here." She demanded.

"I did not lock the door." He said, his expression becoming serious. "Put the knife down, darling."

"I know what you are. I know what you've done. You're not going to do it to me." She replied, a lump forming in her throat.

"Just what is it that you think you know?" He narrowed his eyes. "What has he told you? The janitor boy?"

"Leave him out of this." Kara spat.

"Oh, but I cannot. How much do you think you know about me, about him? You are smart, that is for sure. But when it comes to other things... you are very, very wrong."

Just then, Kara jumped when there was a thud at the door, keys jingling on the other side. When the door opened, Francis narrowed his eyes as he looked upon the scene. "Lass, get out of here."

"Indeed, she does not belong in a faculty room, does she? And yet, here she is." Philippe rose a brow.

"I swear, if you touch a single hair on her head-"

"You'll... what, exactly?" Philippe smirked. "By the way... have your little bathroom problems gotten any better?"

"You shut your filthy mouth, you piece of shite." Francis said as Kara put the knife back on the counter, moving past Francis. She met up with Chase and Wind outside, the three moving toward the stairwell.

"I can't just leave him down there by himself, Wind-"

Suddenly, the Wind grabbed her hand. "Listen to me right now. They're both off their rockers."

"Francis isn't the one trying to hurt me." Kara insisted.

"No. But there's something up with him, too. He-" Just then, the late bell rang. "We'll talk about it later. Get out of here." He said, leaving Chase and Kara to get to class.

* * *

When second period was about to begin, Kara sighed to herself as she headed to French class. Philippe was the last person she wanted to see after what happened that morning. She sat next to Ambrosia, the pair offering small talk before the door shut. Oddly, he seemed to act as if nothing occurred that morning, class going on without incident. Towards the end, he made an announcement before the class was dismissed.

"Now, remember my cherubs, those of you participating in the speaking category of the poetry contest must meet after school tonight for the bus ride. Those who have already submitted your poems, the winners will be announced in class tomorrow." He said. "And, being tomorrow is Friday, I will be hosting a party here for the contestants to celebrate. Contestants may even bring a guest or two, if they wish."

After the announcement, the bell rang, Philippe watching as Kara made a dash for the door. Ambrosia glanced from him to where Kara went, hurrying to catch up to her. When she did, Kara pulled her aside, telling her what had transpired that morning.

"Oh my..." She placed a hand over her mouth. "... Kara, if he tells the principal, he could get you expelled."

"This isn't working, Ambrosia. All I'm doing is putting myself in more danger." She sighed. "Francis said he really needs to tell me something. I'm going to go to that after school party, regardless of whether I won or not. I know he's going to stick around because of that. I'll talk to him then."

"Alright..." Ambrosia nodded with a hint of worry. Just then, Wildfire approached them, giving Kara a nod.

"Hey. Can we talk for a second?" She asked Kara.

"Sure. Ambrosia, I'll meet you at lunch." She replied. She and Wildfire went to the library towards the back.

"Sorry about that one time. You know... when I caught you back here." Wildfire said.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" Kara tilted her head.

"No. But a lot's changed since then, hasn't it?" Wildfire asked. "Some in bad ways... others in good. Arsenik's been talking to me more. It's a start... but I don't know if it's enough." She said. "I know you've been having it pretty rough. Just... if you could remember me, I'd appreciate it."

"Okay." Kara said. "I can always pump you up if you're mentioned."

"I have a better idea. Brooks and I are going to that Sunken Meadow place this weekend. We're hiking that trail. You should invite Arsenik and Viktor along." She said.

"Won't that be an odd number?" Kara asked.

"Brooks and I have a plan. She's going to claim to forget something and split. Then it'll be the four of us. You and Viktor do your thing, and I'll chill with Arsenik. Got it?"

"Sure, why not?" Kara shrugged.

"Good. I knew I could count on you." Wildfire smirked before nodding her head. "Now scram. I'll text you details." She pat Kara's shoulder.

* * *

After school, Viktor hummed to himself as he gathered his things. He chuckled lightly as he looked around before taking a rose into his hand, sighing lightly as he smiled. As he gazed at it, he did not notice someone approaching him from behind.

"Hey, Holder."

Viktor nearly jumped out of his skin, placing a hand on his heart. "Good gracious- what do you think you're doing?! Scaring me out of my skin-"

"One, that's not hard to do, and two, shut up and listen for a second." Wind replied, glancing around. "Kara. She's your girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, she is. State your business with her quickly, Wind Yong." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"If you care about her, you'll keep an eye on her. And you'll keep an even bigger pretty boy eye on that janitor friend of hers. There's something weird about him." He said.

"Wind, just because you do not respect the mentor/student relationship they have, doesn't mean you-"

"Let me ask you this, then. How do you feel about someone working in a school getting off?" Wind asked.

Viktor rose a brow. "Getting off-... getting off of what, exactly?"

Wind face palmed himself, running his hand down his face. "For fuck's sake-" He grabbed Viktor's arm, whispering in his ear. Viktor's eyes grew big, covering his mouth. When he yelped in surprise from what he heard, Wind hissed for him to keep his voice down. "I smelled it from the bathroom when the runt and I were passing it. Believe me, it's one of the downsides of having an enhanced sense of smell."

Viktor furrowed his brows. "There must be some sort of mistake. He has never acted inappropriately towards her, or anyone, for that matter. There must be some mistake. He is a janitor, after all..." He widened his eyes then. "That French teacher of hers... what if he was cleaning up after-" He was unable to finish his sentence, gagging.

"What, that weird long haired dude?" Wind asked.

"Kara told me that he makes her extremely uncomfortable... it has to be him. There's something very off about him. He always seems to know where Kara is, always following her." Viktor frowned.

"Same can be said about her janitor friend." Wind said. "Maybe they're both crazy."

"Hey Viktor!" Kara smiled as she approached them. "Hey, Wind. How's it going?"

"Fine." He gave Viktor a look. "I'll let you two go do... whatever it is you do. Bye." He shoved his hands in his pockets before wandering off.

Viktor cleared his throat, shaking his head. "My lady, for you." He produced the rose from behind his back, smiling.

"Aww, Viktor!" She giggled, taking it and hugging him. "You really don't have to do this."

"Why not? You deserve it." He kept her close, frowning lightly as Wind's words reverberated within the walls of his mind.

Was Kara in more danger than she knew?

* * *

"Are you sure you do not wish to bring more?" Ambrosia asked.

"Really, it's okay. I feel bad enough as it is that I'm going to be taking up space in your house, last thing you need is a crap ton of my stuff taking up even more space." Kara replied.

"Truly, it's no trouble. Arsenik implored me to allow you to stay at my residence, and I completely agreed with him. And before you ask, Jasmine and Rosemary have no issue with the arrangements either." She smiled.

"Okay, if you're sure..." Kara said, packing the rest of her things. Once outside, she glanced back while Arsenik and Viktor waited by the car. A breeze picked up, Kara furrowing her brows. Was she finally leaving all the misfortune, the horrors, the sleepless nights behind? Was this her escape?

Was this the answer to all her problems?

* * *

 **This chapter was a bit shorter, but the next couple might make up for it. So, what did YOU think you knew about what was going on? Have your thoughts changed? Do your suspicions remain the same? Find out if you're right in upcoming updates! In the meantime, please let me know your thoughts in a review! Thank you again for reading, and see you next time!**


	22. A Way With Words

**Good afternoon, readers! I am back once again, with a brand new update! Not too much action in this chapter, but it's building up for a huge shocker which will be elaborated upon in the chapter following this one. So, as you are reading this, it is certainly something to anticipate! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"... and for goodness sakes, Viktor, please don't partake in consuming too much junk food. You know what havoc it can wreak on your digestive system." Arsenik said, having given Viktor a long list of instructions.

"Alright. Thank you, Arsenik." He cleared his throat, glancing at Kapra sheepishly.

"I should return to the house by ten o'clock. If I have not yet arrived, please escort Kara back to the Phoenix residence and text me." Arsenik said.

"I will." Viktor replied.

"Good luck, Arsenik. Knock 'em dead." Kara smiled.

"I appreciate the encouragement, though I do not wish to murder anyone. I will assume that is merely an expression?" Arsenik asked.

"Yeah, it is." She laughed.

"Ah. Very well then, I shall be off." Arsenik nodded, heading out the door. Once he left, Viktor flopped back onto the couch, groaning lightly.

"That was quite humiliating." He sighed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I still can't get over how he's your uncle and yet you're in the same grade."

"You can see that he certainly acts like one, at times." Viktor chuckled.

"He's just looking out for you." She sat beside him. "So you're not doing a recitation, huh?"

"No... I am a terrible public speaker. Arsenik is very eloquent and poised in front of a crowd. I wrote a poem. Although, I do feel terribly now that they are ultimately pitting my poem against yours."

"And about a few dozen others." Kara snickered.

"Even still. I'm sure mine pales in comparison to yours." Viktor said. He reached over, picking up the remote to switch on the television.

"I guess we'll just have to see." Kara giggled.

A few moments of silence passed between them. "Kara?"

"Yeah?" She glanced over.

"You still don't... remember much from the other night?"

"Not really. I don't like remembering the parts I DO remember." She hugged her knees.

Viktor thought for a moment. "You... swear that you saw me while still in the school?"

"Yeah. You managed to get me out of the gym." Kara replied.

"You were unconscious when I found you. The gymnasium was filled with smoke. I could have gotten into trouble, or worse... but I could not just abandon you. My worst fear was that you had already succumbed to the fumes. My eyes were beginning to tear by the time I made it out myself."

"So... you didn't see anyone else?" Kara asked.

"No. Not a single person. Not at all what you described." He looked down. "I'm... sorry that you had such an experience, even if it wasn't real. However... based on what I experienced at your residence, I'm beginning to believe anything is possible."

"Yeah... besides, who says what's real and what isn't? I mean, what happens when we die in our dreams? Does it mean that it meant nothing? Does it mean that a part of our physical self dies too?"

"I'm not quite sure." He replied. "All I know is that I cannot explain what happened that night in your house."

"It's why I never wanted any of you to come inside. There were things I never wanted any of you to see."

Viktor thought for a moment. "Others have, haven't they? Others that have abandoned you?"

"Yes." She replied. "And I was afraid you guys would too."

"That will not happen." He took her hand. "I assure you, it does not define you."

"Then why do I feel like it does?" She asked.

"Because you have been the unfortunate recipient of so much cruelty." Viktor replied. "Kapra... I believe we are both very misunderstood. Many have looked at me and have found me to be inadequate in a number of areas."

"But I- I just don't see how." Kara replied.

"And I feel the same about you." He said. "So you see?" He smiled. "There is no need for either of us to fret now."

"Maybe you're right." Kara said as they drew each other into a side hug. She sighed, needing to get something off her chest. "Viktor... there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I know I've... already told you that Mr. Blanquet makes me... uncomfortable." She said.

"Indeed... what about it?" He tilted his head.

"Well... Viktor, I-..." She sighed, telling him about everything involving him, including what Francis had told her. "Nothing I do is working. He's just... he's not feeding into it enough, but he still seems on the edge to do something."

"Upon my word..." He covered his mouth. He bit his lip, remembering what Wind had revealed to him that afternoon. "Speaking of the janitor... there is something I must tell you about him as well."

"You don't have to worry about Francis." Kara said.

"But you must." He cleared his throat, telling her what Wind had observed. Kara rose her brows.

"There must be some mistake. Francis isn't like that. Maybe he was cleaning up after someone else, or I don't know... I mean, I know he has bladder issues, he told me that himself."

"I don't know... he always seems to know where you are." Viktor said. "Arsenik pointed this out to me, and it's made us both question his actions."

"He's just looking out for me. He knows how I've been bullied." Kara said.

"Alright... just... please be careful. I would never wish for you to be harmed." Viktor replied.

They decided to talk about something else, commenting on the show they were watching and laughing. Before they knew it, it was nearly ten. "Man... time flies when you're having fun."

"Unfortunate, but true. Come, I will walk you to the Phoenix residence." He got up, taking her hand to help her to her feet. As she gathered her things, Viktor sent a quick text before throwing his own coat on. They walked the quiet streets, breathing in the fresh, crisp night air. It was growing cold, their breath visible upon the air. They held each other's gloved hands, Kara pointing out the different constellations to him. Once they reached their destination, he sighed lightly. "I suppose this is where I bid you goodnight."

"Yeah..." Kara gently pulled him into a hug. "Just... get home safe, okay?"

"I will send you word of my safe arrival the moment I reach my porch." He nodded. She was about to turn in when he gently retook her hand, tilting her face up with his other as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Kara blinked before smiling widely, giggling a bit.

"Thanks." She bit her lip.

"The pleasure is all mine, my lady." He replied as he blushed a bit, giving her a bow before turning to depart.

As Kara watched after him, the door slowly opened behind her, Rosemary wiggling her brows. "So, on a scale of one to ten..." She giggled, gasping when Jasmine pulled her back inside.

"Kara, you'll catch a cold. You can stare at him longingly from the window." She chuckled lightly, ushering her inside. Ambrosia had been reading, glancing up and smiling when Kara entered. She could not help but giggle when she saw the lovesick expression on her face, simply glad that her friend was happy.

Just then, Kara glanced down when her phone buzzed. She took it out of her pocket, seeing someone was calling her. "Hey, be right back, you guys." She said, heading down to the guest room where she was staying. She looked around before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey." Wildfire said from the other end. "What is this about some class party tomorrow night?"

"Okay. So you know how I participated in the French poetry contest, right?"

"And I care about that, because?" Wildfire rose a brow.

Kara sighed. "Because Arsenik did too. He's going to be there tomorrow night. My teacher said participants can bring friends if they want."

Wildfire rose her brows in understanding then, nodding slowly. "Okay, okay, I get it now." She chuckled. "You're cute, you know that?"

"I... guess?" Kara replied.

"Hey. I know what you're trying to do. I really appreciate it, Kara. You know... you're a better friend than I deserve. I know I've given you some shit. You've got to stop being so nice. People are going to take advantage of it."

"It's fine Wildfire, really. So I left you information for the party in the text." Kara said.

"Cool. I'll be there. Thanks again, Kara." She said. "Don't have too many dreams about Viktor, now." She snickered.

"Like you're one to talk." Kara rolled her eyes playfully, and Wildfire laughed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight." She said before hanging up. She got ready for bed, sighing lightly as she stared at the ceiling. She had been sleeping better since she had been staying with the Phoenix's, and hoped this all was a sign of better things to come.

* * *

The following evening, Mr. Blanquet had set up his classroom with snacks and French pastries to honor the poetry contest participants and their friends. Kara, Arsenik, Viktor, Ambrosia, and several other participants were there. Ambrosia had brought Jasmine and Rosemary, and Kara glanced over as Wildfire entered.

"What is SHE doing here?" Rosemary wrinkled her nose.

"I invited her." Kara sighed. "Guys, come on. Cut her some slack."

"Meanwhile, she'll be cutting our throats open." Rosemary frowned.

"Hey." Wildfire nodded at Kara. "Not the kind of parties I'm used to, but... whatever." She shrugged.

"Where's Brooks today?" Kara asked.

"Working on a project. She got stuck with Wind Yong." She rolled her eyes. "Guy thinks he's so tough."

"Alright, my little cherubs and friends." Philippe said, getting everyone's attention. "I shall now announce the winners of the contest. First, is the recitation category." He cleared his throat, announcing the third and second prize winners, handing them each a plaque. "And the first place winner, is Arsenik Holder."

"Wow, Arsenik!" Kara beamed, nudging him to get his plaque. He chuckled lightly, taking it and smiling proudly.

"Always had a sultry voice, that one." Wildfire smirked, giving him a nod when he glanced over. He rose a brow, but nodded back at her. Wildfire exhaled slowly. Was he starting to warm up to her?

"And now, for the original poems. The third place winner is the lovely Ambrosia Phoenix." Rosemary, Jasmine and Kara burst into giggles and smiles, Ambrosia beaming as she retrieved her plaque. She laughed as they hugged and congratulated her. "The second place winner is..." He cleared his throat. "... Viktor Holder."

Viktor stood in silence for a moment, his eyes wide. "Viktor, go get your plaque!" Kara whispered, giggling as she ushered him forward.

"I- I won?" He squeaked as he took it into his hands.

"Second place, yes Viktor." Arsenik shook his head as he chuckled. "Congratulations. Your work was certainly a job well done." He said, patting his shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

Viktor smiled softly. "Thank you. Both of you." Viktor said, taking Kara's hand and kissing it lightly. "You were my inspiration."

Kara chuckled. "Funny... you were mine, too."

"And the first place winner for the original poem category is... miss Kara Maureen." Philippe announced.

Kara did a double take, glancing over her shoulder. Viktor beamed, Ambrosia taking her hand as Kara received her plaque. She stared at it in disbelief. "Kara, how wonderful! Now we all have something to celebrate." Ambrosia smiled.

"See? All that dreaming actually paid off." Wildfire smirked, winking.

"I... got first place..." Kara slowly smiled widely. She hugged the plaque to her chest, grinning with joy. "This is awesome!"

"As I said before, Kara..." Viktor placed a gentle hand on her back as she emitted a joyful laugh. "... mine paled in comparison to yours."

"All of my little cherubs did a wonderful job and warmed my heart in this increasingly cold season. I am very proud of you all." He smiled. Just then, his phone buzzed, furrowing a brow as he answered it. "'Ello? What are you- oh, sacre bleu!" He hissed, shoving the phone in his pocket. "Do forgive me, students. There is something I must take care of. Do carry on and stay out of trouble, hm?" He said before hurrying out the door. The students murmured, looking at one another with confusion.

"What was that all about?" Wildfire asked as she sat on the teacher's desk.

"Wildfire, that's not a proper seat." Arsenik said to her.

"If you won't rat, I won't." She shrugged. "Say... how about you give an encore performance of that poem you did, huh?" She smirked. "I won't understand a damn word of it, but I'll like it either way."

"And since when have you appreciated the art of linguistics, Wildfire?" Arsenik asked flatly.

"Since you started winning prizes for saying words no one understands." Wildfire replied.

"Perhaps if you invested some time in broadening your horizons, you would understand. I can say this for several aspects of you, Wildfire." Arsenik said. Her smile faded a bit, chewing on her lip as she shook her head. She glanced over at Kara.

"Hey. Thanks for inviting me. Free food is good, but apparently I'll never be good enough for some people." She said as she hopped off the desk, shoving one of the hanging decorations out her way as she stormed out of the classroom. Kara frowned, looking at him.

"Arsenik... look, despite what she's done or said... that was a little harsh. She may not like me saying this, but... she's really been trying to appeal to you." Kara said.

Arsenik sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Unfortunately, you may be right. She has toned down a bit as of late. That both intrigues and worries me. I will go to her and remedy this." He said as he got up, leaving the room.

As Kara watched him leave, she noticed someone in the hallway, smiling lightly when Francis spotted her. "Hey, I'll be right back, you guys. I won't be long." She said, placing her plaque with her things before going out to greet him. She wondered what it was he had to tell her.

* * *

 **And I'm going to leave this chapter here! So, personal reference time: in high school, being I took French, I participated in an annual poetry contest a few times. The first time I tried a recitation, and I didn't fare too well. Being I'm better at being creative than speaking in front of a group of people, I wrote a poem the following year, and I won first place. I was incredibly elated, and it just felt really awesome that something I made was admired by people. So in this case, being Arsenik has that amazing voice, that he would have done very well reciting a poem. I almost felt kind of bad giving Viktor second place, but I could see him getting flustered reciting a poem to a panel of judges. Either way, I'll cease my rambling! I hope you all enjoyed, and thank you for reading!**


	23. Right And Wrong

**Good afternoon, readers! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/Chanukah/Holiday! Mine was certainly a blast, as I have been playing through the new BATW v.2 demo! If you haven't already, go on poisonappletales' tumblr page for more information and a download link! I promise that it is awesome and definitely worth playing. Anyhow, I ask that you read this chapter with a bit of discretion; there are a couple suggested themes, so bear that in mind as you go along. Aside from that, I hope you find this chapter to be a huge twist. There will be a bit of an explanation for it, so feel free to read that as well.**

* * *

"Hey. I won first place." Kara beamed as she spoke to Francis.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised, lass." He nodded. "Come on, let's go for a stroll outside. I hate to ruin your night, but I need to tell you something."

Kara tilted her head. "Can't we just talk out here? I don't want you to freeze. Your coats are never warm enough."

"Don't worry about me. I don't want anyone else to hear. Really shouldn't be saying it to begin with." He glanced around.

"Okay... sure." She nodded. A few minutes later, the pair was walking around the perimeter of the school, heading towards the fields away from the building. "So, what's going on?"

He sighed lightly. "I need to explain something to you. About the night of the fire. My heart was racing, Kara. I wanted nothing more than you get you the hell out of there. But I caught the bastard who did it. And I was not going to let him get away with what he did."

"He?" Kara frowned. "Who started the fire, Francis?"

"... That little shite who bothered you last year. Daniel. He's expelled now. They didn't want anyone talking about it. But I'm worried. He knows a lot about you." He frowned. "He could try to get back at you. Your friends. People like that... getting too close to them... they hang all that over your head."

Kara stopped, staring at the ground in disbelief. "... He could have killed me. Literally killed me."

"I had to keep him pinned, otherwise he would have gotten away. Kara, I'm so sorry." He said. "I'm sorry for... a lot of things."

"Please don't say that." She replied. The pair walked in silence for a few moments, eventually reaching the back of the school grounds where the fence divided the field from the train tracks just on the other side. "Huh. I didn't realize we walked this far."

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No, I'm okay. You?" She replied.

"I'm not too cold." He said, glancing up to look at the sky for a moment. "Sorry I put a damper on your night."

"No, no... Francis, thank you for telling me." Kara said.

"Kara..." He sighed. "The shite that you deal with... is it ever really going to stop?" He asked. "Always looking over your shoulder... that's no way to live. But Kara... I could take all that worry away. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again."

"But Francis... that's not how life is supposed to work." Kara said. "You can't protect me forever. You've done too much as it is."

"No. I haven't done enough." He glanced over, staring at her. "And I've done you wrong."

Kara blinked, snickering. "How? Francis, when have you ever done anything bad to me?"

"It's not that. It's what I feel. What I think." He glanced away, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hey... Francis, come on." Kara frowned, patting his forearm. "Please don't be mopey. Everything's going to be okay now."

He forced a laugh, his eyes glazed over with moisture. "This is why you drive me up a wall, Kara. You're so-" He bit his lip, turning around. "Shit." He turned slightly, his voice becoming hoarse for a minute as he shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"Francis?" Kara tilted her head, frowning. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I don't feel right." He exhaled slowly, hugging himself.

"Is it... your bladder problem?" She asked worriedly. "Francis, we should head back."

He let his head fall back for a moment. He sniffled a bit, sighing as he approached her, drawing her into a gentle hug. "Kara... I don't have a bladder problem."

"You certainly don't, you scoundrel!" A voice suddenly cried in the low light, making Kara jump as she whirled around. "So the pervert finally fesses up, no?" Philippe clenched his teeth.

"What are you-" Kara gasped. "You followed us here!"

"I did. Kara. You must stay away from this man." Phillipe said. "Come back to the school with me. I will explain everything."

"The hell she will!" Francis grabbed her arm, Kara gasping as he tried to flee with her.

"Why don't you tell her, little boy? Tell her all the lies you've said about me." Philippe said as he casually strolled after them in the low light. "Perhaps we should talk about you, hm? How you were arrested on a street corner for disorderly conduct years ago. Indecent exposure, to add."

"You shut the hell up, you son of a-"

"And that is why you did not follow her to middle school, or even high school for a while. You thought if you kept your nose clean enough, you would worm your way back to her and everyone will have just forgotten, no?" Philippe said as he continued to make his way over to them.

"Francis, what is going on?" Kara whimpered. "Why is he saying all of this?"

"Don't listen to that smug bastard, Kara. That's how his kind works." Francis hissed.

"Ha! My kind? You just described yourself!" He exclaimed. "I began to notice the way he followed you everywhere you went, that he spent an awful lot of time speaking with you. So I began to watch him. I told no one. You see... he is so vile, that he wanted to make sure you never knew it. So he became your guardian instead. After all, angels do no wrong, no? When I saw him pin your friend against the wall that one day in the hallway, I knew I had to keep a closer eye on him."

"Wait... that day with Chase?" Kara frowned.

"Hm... yes, that's the one. The look in his eyes... there was something about it. You were not angry because you thought he was harming her, were you?" Philippe asked Francis. "You just were bitter that you could not touch her yourself."

"I'm not a pervert!" Francis' voice cracked.

"Allow me to elaborate then. The lady should know what kind of animal she's placed her trust in." Philippe scowled. "After that spat outside the cafeteria the next day, you knew I was onto you, didn't you? And then that night, I saw you in the bar near the ice cream parlour. You were just waiting for her to pass, weren't you? Does she look prettier when you have a few in you?"

"Kara, get back to the building. I'm going to beat the shite out of this-"

"No. She is going to hear everything." Philippe said. "I was more frightened than I have ever felt that night. I was so sure you were going to smuggle her to your place, do something terrible to her. But no. I should have known you would bide your time. But still, I searched. I almost even considered calling the police... but I'm not very fond of them, so I decided against it. So when did you tell her that lie about my background, hm? When did you make me out to be the monster that you really are?"

"I'm not a monster." Francis' voice shook. "I love her."

Kara glanced up at Francis in shock when he said this, before looking back at Philippe. "W- Well, what about you?" She said, beginning to lack confidence. "The things you've said to me, that day in the classroom-"

"And I do apologize, dearie. But I had to put on an act. I had to know for sure that he was up to no good. He was already onto me. So I had to act like the scoundrel I expected he was. I hated saying those perverse things to you. I was sick to my stomach. I went home that night and I nearly vomited." Philippe frowned deeply. "But I knew he was lurking outside. When I made you bend down under the desk, I saw him looking in. I saw the look in his eyes. In that moment, there was no more question, no more doubt. There was lust there. A perverted, sick, twisted lust! Oh... and speaking of which... why don't you tell her about how you like to lock doors, hm?" He glared at Francis, who could only clench his trembling fists.

"Locking doors?" Kara frowned.

"Remember the door was locked? You did not believe me when I told you I didn't do it, did you? I wouldn't have expected you to. But you see, I became his red herring. He has all the keys to the classrooms, after all. Is it any surprise that he would lock us in to make me look all the more sinister? Like the predator he described? Oh, and if you recall that one morning in the teacher's lounge... oui. He locked that door, too."

Kara looked up at Francis, and he couldn't return her gaze as tears streamed down his face. "... Francis?"

"It is why I lied about the test scores, Kara." Philippe said. "Aside from your excellence in my class, of course... I knew then that I had to keep an eye on you as much as possible. So I lied, hoping you would enter the poetry contest. It was just another way to keep you out of danger. Unfortunately, the other actions of students just kept him running right to you, to keep saving you in the hopes that you would eventually become his little princess. At least, that's what he fantasized about every time he had one of his 'bladder problems.'"

"Francis... please tell me he's lying." Kara took a step back.

"Go on. Tell her the truth, Francis." Philippe narrowed his eyes. "Tell her what you're really doing in the 'loo' each day. Tell her how you make sure no one is around so you can whisper her name under your breath. You think I have not heard it? It's revolting." He curled his lip. "So I had to keep up the act of being the monster so you wouldn't devour her instead. By the way... that was you who set off the alarm off on my car earlier, wasn't it?" He chuckled. "Very clever. You are willing to do anything to get me out of your way. What did you expect to accomplish by bringing her all the way out here?"

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat, Francis finally daring to look at her. "I never wanted you to know." He choked out. "I would... never hurt you, lass. Never..."

"But you have. I won't even call and report you. You will have to live with what you have done, and that she knows everything." Philippe said.

"... but Kara..." Francis continued. "I'm not letting you go."

He went to take her hand, and she gasped when Philippe pulled out a gun. "You take one more step, boy, and I'll pull the trigger."

"And you call me a monster? What's a wonderful teacher like you doing with a gun on him?" Francis spat.

"Got it from my car. I saw you taking her away from the building. I didn't know what I would find when I caught up to you." Philippe said.

"I would never do that to her." Francis inhaled sharply.

"Kara. Come back with me now." Philippe said. "You... stay back."

She looked up at Francis for a moment before she slowly backed away from him, the cold air chilling her moist cheeks. Philippe placed an arm around her, putting the gun back on his belt. Anger boiled within Francis then, and he hissed in a breath before charging forward, knocking Philippe to the ground. Kara gasped as Francis wrestled the gun from him, flicking the safety off. "Now who's on the sticking end, huh, laddie?"

"Francis, stop!" Kara cried. "Don't do this!"

"Kara..." He choked out a sob. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's just that... you're beautiful. You've always been so beautiful, everything about you. You've been trampled on by all the shite in this world, like me, and... I thought there was nothing good left to it until I saw you years ago. Your bright eyes. Your sweet smile. When I saw you that day with your friends, a few months back... I couldn't believe it. You grew up, but there was something still so angelic about you." His hand began to shake. "I never wanted that to go away. Because he's wrong. I've got demons, but I've dealt with them in my own way. Demons I never wanted you to know about. I never wanted to hurt you. You have to believe that." He exhaled sharply. "But it's too late. You'll never see me the same again. Not now. I don't care what happens to me. I'm gonna kill him. And when I go to jail again, I'll at least have something good to remember."

"Francis... it doesn't have to be this way. Put the gun down, do the right thing." Kara said, glancing warily at Philippe for a moment as she approached him. Francis lowered the gun, dropping it as she stood in front of him. He broke down in tears, covering his face with one hand as she shakily extended her arms, hugging him. "I never really knew you, Francis." She said. "But maybe... that's not what matters." She said as she felt him hug her back. Just then, he felt something hard his the back of his head, his vision going dark as he was knocked out. Kara straightened up, taking in a shaky breath as Philippe nodded to her.

"It's alright, dearie. Come on." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to turn her away. "He'll pick himself up and go somewhere once he wakes."

Kara was silent for most of the way back, finally glancing up at him when everything finally began to sink in. "I'm sorry."

Philippe looked over at her. "Do not be sorry. You had every right to react the way you did around me. I hated saying those things to you, acting that way. But I could not let you know of my suspicions. He would have gotten them out of you. And do not blame yourself." He stopped, turning to place his hands on her shoulders. "It is hard to find people who are truly trustworthy in this world. But they are out there, dearie. Never, ever lose them. Because once you do..." He shook his head. "Come. I'm sure you are freezing." She nodded, the pair proceeding inside the school building.

* * *

 **Okay- I understand if this was a big shocker to some of you. I'm going to now tell you the story behind Francis. When I was in 4th/5th grade, there was this janitor who was always very nice to me- he may have been in his 20s-30s. He would talk to me a lot because he saw I always sat alone and had no friends. He always made me laugh and he had a small flute that he would always play songs with. I remember sometimes I would walk around the hallways with him, rather than go to recess, where my peers barely spoke or played with me anyway. I used to be confused when we passed by other staff and they would occasionally give him an odd look. Years later, after I moved on to middle school, I was in the car, and I was at a stop sign. On the street corner, I remember he was by the stop sign being picked up by the police. My back window was down, and I just remember being so upset and shocked. Why were they arresting him? What had he done wrong? While he was being taken away, he noticed me, and all he did was smile and say "Hi, Kara." It was the last time I ever saw him.**

 **So, I never really knew Francis' story, or who he really was. Was he really a bad person? Was his kindness towards me genuine? I'd like to think it was. But... I'll never really know. It's something I've never really forgotten. School was a very tough time for me, and he was nice to me when others weren't. So, I elaborated on his character a bit in this story, adding the possibility that maybe he wasn't what he seemed to be. He never gave me a reason to be afraid, or did anything inappropriate towards me, but I was only about 9-10 years old. Especially being so innocent at that age, would I have really known anyway? There's a lot of unanswered questions with this.**

 **So that will be the last of Francis in this story. The conflict between Francis and Philippe (Pyramus) represented the idea of my past affecting my perspective of the now, the present, and that in order to truly embrace the present and future, I have to remove that blinder that the past places before my eyes. It worked well because Pyramus is also such a mysterious character, he has many layers to him, and his intentions are never truly clear. Even in this story, he claims to know exactly what Francis' thoughts were, but does he really? With that said, I think I've rambled long enough! Thank you all for taking the time to read this, and see you next time!**


	24. Problems And Solutions

**Hello, everyone! I'm back a bit sooner than anticipated, but I went on a bit of a writing spree today! So, I present you with another update. It's jam packed with drama and unexpected events, so be sure to keep on your toes! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Wildfire rose her brows, shaking her head slowly. "You have got to be shitting me."

Viktor had his arm around Kara, gently rubbing her shoulder. Ambrosia exchanged a worried glance with her cousins as Arsenik stared silently at the floor, fuming on the inside. After what had transpired at the school, they all met up at Ambrosia and her cousins' house.

"So... it seems we have misjudged Mr. Blanquet." Ambrosia said with a frown. "... as well as Francis."

"But I just don't get it. Francis had so many opportunities to... DO something. If he's as much of a pervert as he was accused of being..." Kara sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"But, of course it does!" Rosemary clenched her fists. "That creep could have murdered you or something!"

"He wouldn't have murdered me, Rosemary."

"Kara... you said he managed to disarm Mr. Blanquet, threatening to harm him." Arsenik said.

She sighed. "I trusted him. So... what does that mean, then? I can't trust anybody? That anybody who says they care about me or want me to be happy, that it's all just a lie?" She furrowed her brows with frustration. "I'm sick of it. I'm sick of everyone lying to me, and using me, and pushing me around."

"Kara..." Ambrosia extended her hand to hold Kara's as she began to sniffle. "There are those who genuinely care. You mustn't allow anyone to convince you otherwise."

Arsenik straightened up. "She's absolutely right. What that man did makes me sick. You must not dwell upon it. Look forward to the good things to come. He is not worth your time or your tears."

"Yeah, like the dance coming up! It's going to be a blast! You'll forget all about this." Rosemary exclaimed.

"Yes, because that is what she's thinking of right now." Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"No. She's right." Viktor interjected. "She needs to focus on positive thoughts." He smiled lightly. "Do not fret. I'm going to make sure that it's your defining night, Kara. Nothing will prevent that." He said, hugging her gently.

As he said this, Wildfire shifted on her feet a bit, clearing her throat. "Yeah... it's going to be a blast." She nodded.

"Well, I think we've had enough activity for one night. We should take our leave, Viktor. The ladies will need plenty of rest." Arsenik suggested.

"Yeah, um... I'll head out too. Brooks is spamming me with messages." Wildfire said. "Kara... we'll talk." She said before turning, briskly heading out the door.

"Hm..." Arsenik pursed his lip for a moment. "She's been surprisingly supportive. Anyhow... ladies, I bid you a goodnight. Please rest soundly and safely."

"And you as well, Arsenik." Ambrosia smiled, nodding her head lightly.

"Goodnight, Arsenik. See you at school tomorrow." Kara smiled lightly as Viktor kissed her hand.

"I hope only sweet dreams grace your slumbering mind tonight." Viktor said before the pair took their leave. Rosemary glanced over, shaking her head.

"Luck is a rotten, rotten lady for sending those two your way." She said to Kara and Ambrosia. "Are you sure they don't have a waitlist or something?"

Jasmine chuckled, shaking her head. "Alright, off to bed, all of you."

* * *

The following day at school, Wind curled his lip. "I knew it."

"It's a good thing that jerk isn't around right now, because I would pummel him." Chase growled.

"Honestly... I don't even want to talk about it anymore. It's... becoming exhausting."

"I can only imagine." Bonnie frowned. "But from what you told me that Rosemary had suggested, she has a good point. The dance is sure to make all our problems go away."

"I just want something to go right in my life for once." Kara said.

"But it's going to!" Bonnie giggled. "You'll have all your friends and your hunk of a date. Trust me, I can see that Viktor really likes you."

"And I'm leaving now." Wind got up, about to head off.

"Wind?" Ambrosia rose from her seat, having noticed something as Jasmine sighed.

"Honestly, I still do not know why she insists on speaking to him. He's always been trouble."

Wind stopped as Ambrosia approached him. He did not become hostile when she extended her hand, gently touching a tender spot on his neck. He hissed lightly, her fingertips grazing where his skin had become a dark violet hue.

"Wind..." She frowned. "I can patch this up for you."

"I'm fine." He replied.

"I worry for you." She said. "Why did he attack you this time?"

"Because he felt like it." Wind shrugged.

"Is there no where else you can stay?" Ambrosia asked.

"I'll deal with him." Wind said. "Don't worry about it." He was about to move past her, when he felt her gently take his hand.

"You're hurting. You don't have to hide it from me. Please, Wind... let me help."

"Ambrosia, stay out of it. You remember what happened the last time you did, don't you?" He glanced over his shoulder.

"Wind... I don't want us to drift apart again." She frowned.

"That's not up to you, is it?" He asked, lingering for a moment before heading off. She sighed lightly, closing her eyes.

"Ambrosia?" Arsenik called, approaching her. "Was he giving you a problem?"

"Oh, no, please do not misunderstand. I was just concerned for him, is all." She replied.

"Concerned? Ambrosia, forgive me, but I advise you do not involve yourself in his affairs. I do not wish to see you be harmed." Arsenik replied.

Kara smiled when she spotted Viktor, waving him over. He forced a smile, seeming uneasy for some reason. "Good afternoon, Kara. Are you well?"

"Yeah... you know, Rosemary and Bonnie are right. We should keep our chins up for tomorrow. It's going to be good. Viktor... I haven't had a single vision, hallucination, anything since that night. You guys... you've really done wonders for me." She smiled.

"I am... glad to hear that." Viktor replied, rubbing her back lightly with one hand. "And yes. I look forward to tomorrow as well."

"I still cannot believe I scored a date with Night! He's going to make MY Night." Rosemary wiggled her brows.

"Just behave yourself. Don't make a fool of yourself and your family, please." Jasmine said.

The bell rang then, Kara tilting her head when Viktor rose quickly, barely saying goodbye as he sped off. She shrugged, thinking that he probably had something to take care of.

* * *

After school, Brooks glanced over when Wildfire stopped upon her phone buzzing. "Uh, you okay?"

"Yeah. Give me a second." She said, going off to the side to take the call. "What do you want?"

'Did he get the letter?'

"Yeah, he did. And Ambrosia's already taking the bait. How in the hell did you get in contact with-"

'Don't worry about how I'm doing everything. You want Ambrosia out of the way, and I want that bitch destroyed. Just do what you need to do and we'll both get what we want.'

"Sure. Fine. I'll keep in touch." Wildfire said, sighing as she heard the line click. She shoved the phone in her pocket, letting her head fall back for a moment before rejoining Brooks.

"Hey... you okay? What was that all about?" She asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." Wildfire responded, moving past her.

* * *

As Kara gathered her things to go home, she stopped when she spotted Philippe. "Hey, Mr. Blanquet."

He turned, smiling lightly. "Ah, bonjour, Kara." He nodded. "Are you feeling better today?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Looking forward to the dance tomorrow."

"I see. You must have a date, no?" He asked.

She nodded. "Viktor Holder is taking me."

"He seems like a nice young man. I hope you have a good evening tomorrow." He said. "You certainly deserve it."

"Thanks." She replied. "I'll see you next week, Mr. Blanquet." She was about to turn, when he called her name.

"Just remember one thing." He said to her. "Cherish those good moments with those you care for. It could all vanish in an instant."

Kara frowned lightly. "Mr. Blanquet?"

"Forgive me, dearie. You see... Francis was not entirely lying when he said I had... problems... back in France. I was no sex freak as he described, but... I did try desperately to fill the void in my heart when I lost the woman I loved." He said.

"Oh... I'm very sorry." She frowned. "If it's okay to ask... how did she die?"

"I blame myself." He replied. "Her manner of death, and the cause of it, are not the same thing." He exhaled slowly. "I shall leave you now. I have papers to grade, lesson plans to finalize... among other things you would not understand. Take care, dearie."

Kara said goodbye, turning to head down the hall. Her footsteps slowed to a stop then, tilting her head. "Wait a second... how do you know exactly what it was Francis said about-... you..." Her voice faded upon turning, only to see he was already gone. She furrowed a brow, dwelling on the thought as she went along her way.

* * *

The following evening, Kara smiled as she, Ambrosia, Rosemary and Jasmine readied themselves for the dance. The four giggled and chattered excitedly, stopping what they were doing when they heard a couple cars pull up outside.

"It's them!" Rosemary exclaimed excitedly.

"Just remember, maintain yourself, and-" Jasmine groaned when Rosemary flew the door open.

"Hey Night, ready to have the BEST night of your life?" She grinned.

"Yeah... totally." Night forced a smile, discretely rolling his eyes.

"Oh, for goodness- oh, thank you, Onyx." Jasmine smiled politely.

"I was made aware that it is customary to give a date to a dance a flower arrangement. I hope it is to your satisfaction." He said.

"They're lovely. Thank you, Onyx." Jasmine nodded.

"I will take that response as an indication that you are indeed satisfied with them. I will consider this task complete." Onyx said.

Arsenik cleared his throat at the odd interaction, bending down to take Ambrosia's hand to kiss it. "My dearest Ambrosia, you look absolutely radiant. I am honored that I have the privilege to spend the evening with you."

Ambrosia giggled lightly. "Thank you, Arsenik. I look forward to spending the evening with you as well."

"That brings me immeasurable happiness. Come, let's get you set up in the car. I don't want you to freeze." Arsenik said, taking her hand to lead her out to his car. Night and Onyx went out to their car with their dates, leaving Viktor and Kara to themselves.

"Hey." She smiled, approaching him. "You look super snazzy." She giggled. "Not that you don't look good normally."

Viktor blushed, rubbing his arm. "Thank you for the compliment." He said, extending his hand to take hers. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

"Oh, stop it." Kara rolled her eyes playfully.

"No... I mean it." He said.

"Let's get going, don't want to hold everybody up." Kara said, glancing back when Viktor stopped her.

"Kara... please know that no matter what happens tonight... I care about you." Viktor said, drawing her into a gentle hug.

"Hey, come on. Stop being so nervous. Everything's going to be fine." Kara replied, returning his hug. "Now come on. I'm going to freeze standing in the doorway."

The pair finally headed out, the two cars making their way up to the school to meet up with other peers. Once they arrived, they made their way to the gymnasium, which was adorned with themed decorations and props to give the space a wintry setting. Kara smiled as she headed in, looking at the backdrop she had helped to paint.

"Hi, you guys!" Bonnie beamed, waving as she and Chase approached. "You all look fabulous!"

"Right back at you, Bonnie." Kara smiled.

"Indeed, that shade goes lovely with your hair." Jasmine smiled.

"Thanks!" She giggled.

"Hey, thanks again for helping me with my clothes. Thankfully my brothers didn't try to steal or wreck them." Chase snickered.

"You're looking pretty fly, Chase." Kara chuckled.

"Well, what are we standing around for, let's dance!" Bonnie giggled, taking Chase's hand to head to the dance floor.

"Hey Jasmine, I thought Alex had asked you to the dance?" Kara asked then, having realized this.

"Oh, there were some changes in plans. He's taking Brooks Valk now. It's not a big deal, really. I just want to try to have fun." Jasmine giggled.

"Huh. Alrighty then." She shrugged.

"Hey." Just then, Wildfire approached the group, nodding. She wore a pair of black dress pants and a white button up shirt.

"Breaking tradition, huh? I like it." Kara smiled.

"You won't catch me dead in a dress." Wildfire smirked.

"You still look lovely, Wildfire." Ambrosia smiled.

"Thanks." She replied flatly.

Bonnie laughed as Chase tried to bust a move, only stopping when she noticed Barry was about, and that he was not accompanied. "I'm sorry Chase, please excuse me." Chase did a double take as he watched Bonnie made her way toward him, scratching his head.

"Hey, Barry." She smiled lightly. "The gym looks wonderful, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." He replied, smiling back. "You look nice, Bonnie."

"Thank you. You always look handsome." She said.

"Thanks." He nodded. "Well, I hope you have a fun night, Bonnie. I noticed Chase Trolden took you. Don't want to keep him waiting."

"I suppose you're right. Um... is... Diamond here?" She asked.

"She... got caught up with something." Barry shrugged. "It's no big deal. Not the end of the world. I'll see if there's any girls who are free and ask one of them. I'll see you later, Bonnie." He said, about to make his way past her.

"B- Barry, wait!" She exclaimed, frowning a bit when he turned, blinking at her. "Barry..." She bit her lip for a moment. "I... I can't do this anymore."

"Bonnie? Hey, what's the matter?" He asked.

"I need to get this off my chest." She straightened up. "Barry, I want to be your girlfriend. Not a side girlfriend, or a weekend girlfriend, or anything like that... I want to be your only girlfriend." She finally dared to look at him. "I love you, Barry."

He was quiet for a moment, his expression softening. "Bonnie... I had no idea you felt this way." He approached her, taking her hands. "I mean, I know you like spending time with me, and I can say the same about you, but..."

"It's why I've been trying to stay away." She frowned. "I tried to move on, but I just... can't."

"That's why I've barely seen you? I thought you were just really busy." He scratched the back of his neck. "Gee, Bonnie... I'm really sorry. If I had known..." He sighed. "The truth is, I've been kind of down since you haven't been around as much. You do brighten up a room, you know."

"Glad you've acknowledged that." She giggled.

"Bonnie, I'd be more than happy to date you. And you exclusively. Maybe I don't need anyone else." He said, and she beamed, Barry laughing as she hugged him.

"I knew you were smart." She smiled. "Now, let me get back to my dance date. I don't want to be rude, after all."

"Sure." He tucked a hair behind her ear. "But going forward, you're going to be my everything date." He said, and she smiled as she waved at him.

Chase watched the scene unfold, sighing lightly as he scuffed his foot. When Bonnie made her way back over to him, he cleared his throat when she apologized for the interruption. "Hey, it's no big deal. Bonnie... you don't have to be stuck with me."

"But Chase, we're friends. I don't want you to be without a date. I do enjoy spending time with you." She smiled.

"It's okay, really. You can be Barry's date for tonight. I'm glad you wanted to even go with me in the first place, but I don't want to get in the way." He held his hands up. "I know you've liked him for a long time."

Bonnie smiled softly, hugging him. "You're a good friend, Chase. Thank you."

"You're pretty nice too, Bonnie." He smiled, hugging her back. He sighed lightly when she skipped back up to Barry, moving toward the wall as he watched them with a saddened smile. If only he were so lucky.

Meanwhile, Ambrosia giggled as Arsenik danced with her, laughing as he spun her around. Wildfire kept her hands in her pockets, eyeing them every once and again as she stood on the sidelines. She felt her phone buzz, glancing at it for a moment. She placed it back into her pocket, seizing her opportunity when Arsenik offered to get the two of them a drink. Once he left her side, Wildfire made her way over.

"Ambrosia." She got her attention. "Wind's out back. He wanted to see you."

Ambrosia blinked in response. "Hm? Wind is outside?" She smiled. "He did come after all!"

"Hurry up. He probably won't want to stick around long." Wildfire said.

"Of course! I'll go to him now." She beamed, heading out of the gym. Wildfire watched her go, exhaling slowly. Ambrosia hummed lightly to herself, her raven hair swaying as she moved quickly through the halls towards a side entrance. She opened it, peeking out for a moment before stepping into the frigid air. "Wind?" She called, her breath visible as she looked around.

"Over here." He spoke, Ambrosia beaming as she saw the outline of him leaning against the building.

"Oh, I'm so glad you came! Can't you come inside even for a short while?" She asked.

"Nope. We're both going to stay right out here." His back separated from the wall, coming into the light. As soon as he did, Ambrosia's smile faded.

"I don't understand..." She breathed. "Why are you here? Where is Wind?"

"So, my idiot brother's still chasing after you, huh, Phoenix trash?" He smirked lightly. "Well, we'll see if that still happens after tonight." Ambrosia glanced around fearfully, about to run back inside. He got to the door first, slamming it shut and blocking her path. She could only back away as she stared at him uneasily, her body beginning to tremble.

And it was not because of the frigid air, or the snow upon the ground.

* * *

 **Oh dear! This definitely ended on a bad note! Is Ambrosia doomed? Will Chase find another girl to be his date? What else is going to happen? Find out in the next update! Please leave your thoughts in a review, and thank you for reading!**


	25. Beginning of the End

**Good evening, readers! I am back once again with a new chapter! Just where is this rabbit hole leading us? There's going to be some intense moments here, but also some moments of conquering obstacles and triumphs. We're getting toward the end here, and it's going to be something completely unexpected. But, we will cross that bridge when we get there! So with that said, please enjoy!**

* * *

Night rolled his eyes, groaning as Rosemary wiggled her brows.

"So, what are we going to do for the after party, huh?" She giggled.

Night suddenly got a message, looking at his phone. He craned his head a bit, his gaze meeting with Wildfire's as he nodded. "Hey. I'll be back. Got to take a piss." He said, shoving the phone in his pocket.

"Don't be long! I'll be waiting!" Rosemary smiled.

Night hurriedly made his way down the hall, heading toward the side entrance. Meanwhile, Arsenik stood around, furrowing a brow when he couldn't find Ambrosia. "Hey." Wildfire called, nodding her head towards the gym doors. "She went to 'powder her nose.'" She chuckled.

"Ah, I see. Thank you for informing me, Wildfire." Arsenik nodded.

"Say... maybe you and I could dance a little? Won't kill her if we go for one song." She suggested.

"I do feel badly you don't have a date, Wildfire... but I retrieved these drinks, and I very well can't dance if I am holding them whilst waiting for her to return-" Arsenik stopped when Wildfire took one of them, throwing it back in one gulp like it was a shot. She then tossed the cup, smirking when it landed in the garbage.

"There. Problem solved." She smirked.

Arsenik sighed. "I suppose you cannot take no for an answer. Very well. As soon as Ambrosia returns, however, I am going to retrieve a new drink for her and resume dancing with her."

"Fine by me." Wildfire shrugged as Arsenik finished his drink, placing the cup in the trash before he began to dance with her.

Ambrosia bit her lip, glancing to the side fearfully when she felt her back press against the building. "Thunder, please, don't-" She gasped, whimpering when his hand shot out to curl around her throat.

"My brother is worthless. Seems like the only thing convincing him otherwise is you. Thankfully, someone gave me the idea to give you the same treatment I give him. Maybe he'll understand how weak he is when he sees what I reduced a Phoenix like you to. Even his choices in women are pathetic." He said, Ambrosia not able to respond as his hand tightened around her throat. Just then, Night came up from behind him.

"Get off of her!" He shouted, grabbing Thunder's shoulder. Ambrosia fell to the ground in a heap, gasping for air as her vision blurred the fight ensuing before her. She whimpered, however, when she saw Thunder finally rear his fist back, knocking Night out cold.

"Looks like your little hero's down for the count. Now, where was I?" Thunder chuckled, cracking his knuckles as he approached Ambrosia.

Rosemary was getting some snacks for herself, munching away when she heard low giggling near her. She turned, noticing some girls snickering at her. "Hey, what's so funny?" She asked.

"She's not just fat, but stupid too." One girl laughed.

"You actually think that Night likes you? He only took you to appeal to your cousin. He wants nothing to do with you!"

"Hey, that's not true!" Rosemary shouted. "Night thinks I'm amazing."

The girls burst out in laughter. "Are you dense? He has a thing for Ambrosia, not you!"

"You're lying!" Rosemary began to become upset.

"Hm... notice he's still gone, and so is she?" One of the girls motioned to the dance floor, smirking.

"That's-... Ambrosia would never hurt me like that!"

"Maybe she finally figured out you're good for nothing." Another girl said, the group laughing as Rosemary's bottom lip began to tremble.

As Chase sighed to himself, he glanced over, noticing some commotion going on by the snack table. He rose a brow, blinking when he saw Rosemary moving away from the group of girls quickly in tears. He straightened up, his back separating from the wall as he followed her. Once in the hallway, he followed the sound of her sobbing, frowning upon seeing her hugging her knees, hiding her face.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Does it LOOK like I'm okay?!" She snapped. "Just go away and leave me alone!"

"Hey... come on, don't listen to those stupid girls. I'm sure whatever they said isn't true." He said.

"You're wrong." She said bitterly. "Ambrosia stole MY date. I'll never, ever forgive her! I can't believe she would hurt me like this!"

"Woah, hang on a second. Ambrosia would never do that." Chase replied.

"Well, Night's gone and so is she, so what else could be going on, huh?!" Rosemary exclaimed.

Chase looked up, narrowing his eyes. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Don't bother. Even if it wasn't Ambrosia... I get it, okay?" Rosemary wept.

"Get what?" Chase asked.

"Stop being so stupid!" She shouted. "I know that I'm fat and ugly, okay?! No guy is ever going to want me! I always make excuses hoping that someday it'll be true, but it won't! Ambrosia and Jasmine are pretty and I'm hideous!"

Chase narrowed his eyes, pursing his lip for a second as he reached out, taking her hand. "Now you listen to me." He said with a serious tone, Rosemary looking up in surprise. "I get the same deal all the time too. I'm too short, I've got too many freckles, this, that, whatever. But you know what? At the end of the day, they're the ugly ones. Everything they say is ugly. Rosemary, I think you're probably really nice deep down, but you never get a chance to be because everyone else is mean to you. You may not like me, but I think you're really funny, and smart too... a lot smarter than me." He looked down for a moment. "And... if they don't appreciate you, then-... then they're the losers, because-... because they're just missing out on someone as great as you."

Rosemary had fallen silent, staring at Chase for several moments. He half expected her to beat him upside his head, but surprisingly, she didn't. Her tear-stained face slowly formed into a soft smile, sniffling a bit as she wiped her moist cheeks with the back of her hand. "You mean that?" She asked quietly.

"Well, yeah. Yeah, I do." He nodded.

She sat up a bit straighter, looking at him for a moment. "Maybe... you're not so bad, either." She glanced to the side. "And... maybe I have been a bit harsh. B- But it's not my fault! I was just... testing you. Yeah, it was all a test. And you passed." She crossed her arms. "But I'm still keeping an eye out on you. One slip up, and it's all over, pal."

Chase chuckled lightly. "I'll try to be careful. And if I screw up, I'll totally make up for it."

Rosemary nodded, pursing her lip. "So... I guess we're dating now, huh?"

"Uh, dating? You want to date me? I'll definitely date you, if you want." Chase replied.

"Yeah. Like I said, one slip up, and you're done for." Rosemary said.

"Yes, I have a girlfriend!" He fist pumped the air, hopping to his feet to jump in the air. "I promise, I'll be the best boyfriend ever!"

"You better be. You can start by helping me up and escorting me back inside to dance." Rosemary said.

"Roger that!" He beamed, taking her hands to help her to her feet, holding her hand as they made their way back inside the gym.

Kara smiled, sticking close to Viktor. They had taken a short break to get some snacks. "Are you having fun?"

"Hm? Oh, yes." He smiled. "And you?"

"Yeah..." Kara munched on a cracker. "Viktor, are you okay? You seem distracted."

"Forgive me, I... was just admiring the general splendor. The scenic backdrop you helped is beautiful. Although... I suppose I can't be surprised." He said.

Kara put a gentle arm around him, sighing contently. "I guess I just have a lot of inspiration." She shrugged. Viktor cleared his throat, quietly nibbling on a cracker. "Hey, come on, you don't have to be nervous. It's just me."

"You have no idea..." Viktor replied, his eyes wandering around the room.

Ambrosia began to see spots, Thunder's face being clouded by them as her hands helplessly tried to pry his hand away from her throat. Night groaned, coming to as he sat up. He looked over, hissing as he quietly got to his feet. He saw that Ambrosia was being strangled, grabbing his phone and limping to the other side of the building. "Come on, someone's got to have his number... got it." He said to himself, pressing the button to make a call.

Wind nodded his head a bit to hard rock blasting in his headphones, reclined in his room. It was a bit disheveled, not that he really cared. His music was interrupted when he was alerted of an incoming call, blinking before rolling his eyes. "Not in my contacts, not interested." He said, swiping the red button to hang up.

Night swore under his breath. "Damn it, don't hang up on me." He called again, gritting his teeth.

Wind stared at his phone flatly, growling lowly as his thumb firmly hit the answer button. "Who are you and what the fuck do you want?"

"Wind. You've got to get to the school, and fast. I'm not kidding-"

"Night? You've got twenty seconds to give me a damn good reason that you're wasting my time, or I'm going to go up there and beat the shit out of you." Wind snapped.

"Look, I don't know how this happened, and trust me, you're the LAST person I want to call. Your brother is here, and he's got Ambrosia. I tried to fend him off, but he's about ready to break Ambrosia's neck- hello? Damn that son of a-" He hissed, shoving his phone in his pocket.

Meanwhile, Wildfire chuckled as she danced with Arsenik, surprised that he was actually relaxing a bit. "See? I'm not so bad, am I?"

"In what sense of the word are you questioning, Wildfire?" Arsenik rose a brow, and she laughed.

"Come on. I know a part of you likes it. Maybe if we hang out more, you could rub off on me and make me a goodie two shoes, or I could rub off on you and help you live a little. Or... we could just rub off on each other and call it a day." Wildfire shrugged.

Arsenik stared at her flatly. "Why must you always be so crass?"

"Why can't you just accept me for who I am?" Wildfire asked.

"I do accept who you are. It doesn't mean I enjoy it." He said, and Wildfire scowled then.

"You know what, Arsenik? Maybe I don't 'enjoy' who you are either. You're shallow. But you know what? I didn't care about that. Maybe if you actually put some damn effort into someone other than that wall flower, I could be less edgy. You only like Ambrosia because she's pretty. Her personality is so flat that even a sheet of paper is more interesting. But, you keep pushing me away, Arsenik. Maybe then we'll both be happy." She turned, noticing Brooks was taking a break from dancing. Before she could get to her, however, she felt Arsenik take her hand, and she yanked it away from him. "No. Screw off. You're just going to apologize to make yourself feel better."

Arsenik sighed. "Wildfire, no. I'm being immature. I know... that you've always felt very strongly for me, and for multiple reasons. I do have many fond memories from our childhood. It's just disappointing to see you lash out at others. Ambrosia... she doesn't deserve ill-treatment-"

"No. Keep living in your little fantasy world. Let me know how that works for you. You're the one who's 'disappointing.' After this school year is over, I'm going places. Who knows? Maybe I'll even cross the horizon, disappear into the sun or something. Maybe I'll end up six feet under. Wherever I end up, though, I'm leaving all of you behind." Arsenik furrowed his brows, quiet as she spoke. He did not realize just how much pain Wildfire had in her fierce heart until this moment. "You were a dream, Arsenik. My dream. But it's time for me to wake up." She said, turning to walk away from him.

Night was about to reenter the school when he heard tires screeching, Wind nearly crashing into the fence as he slammed on his breaks, the car nearly going into a tail spin as he threw the gear into park. He flew out of the car, Thunder whirling around as he dropped Ambrosia to the ground.

"Well look who it is? My little brother's having a tantrum over his toothpick." Thunder laughed as Wind stormed up to him, growling as he tackled Thunder to the ground. Thunder hissed, kicking his stomach to get him off. Wind was on a rampage, however, snarling as he hopped back up, shoving Thunder back before sucker punching him once, twice, three times. He grabbed his shoulders, yanking him up only to slam him against the ground repeatedly, before yanking him up one final time. Thunder gave him a cold stare as blood ran down his face, not even having a chance to defend himself.

"You can do whatever you want to me. I get that I'm shit on the bottom your shoe to you. I don't give a fuck about that. But if you ever even look at her again, lay one finger on her again, even speak her name, I will end your miserable life." He growled before shoving him back once more, knocking him out. He then got to his feet, catching his breath as his exhalations were visible upon the air. "Von Ignoramus." He glanced over at Night. "Get him out of here."

Night scoffed. "For once, you're suggesting something good." He went over, hoisting Thunder up to drag him away.

"Asshole." Wind muttered under his breath. He then turned to Ambrosia, approaching her. "Hey. Come on, it's safe now." He said as he crouched down, offering his hand. She took it, and he sighed as he tried to dust her off, seeing the bruises already forming on her neck. "Damn you Ambrosia, I told you to stay away from me. I told you not to get involved. Now get back inside before you freeze."

"It's alright now, Wind. I'm alright now, because of you." She smiled. "And for what it's worth..." She smiled, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek "... I know I have someone who is always looking out for me." She said before going to the doors. She glanced back at him once before slipping inside, and he sighed with relief when she disappeared from sight, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Night returned to the building after moving Thunder away from school grounds. He hurried inside, approaching Wildfire. "It's done." He curled his lip. "She had the shit beat out of her, and so did I. I hope you're happy."

"Good. Now piss off." Wildfire shot a look at him. "Go patch up your pretty boy face." She said before biting her lip, looking around. She sighed then, finally spotting who she was looking for. "Viktor." She approached him, Kara smiling and waving as she approached. "I need to talk to you for a second. Kara, you mind?"

"Uh, no, that's fine. Is everything okay?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. Viktor, come on. You really need to hear this, otherwise-"

"Viktor." Arsenik approached hurriedly. "I'm going to look for Ambrosia. She's been gone for far too long and I'm beginning to worry."

Kara frowned. "Does she have her phone on her? Maybe Jasmine or Rosemary know where she is? Here, let me help you look."

"No, stay here. This is my fault, I should have not allowed her to leave my side. I will look for her." Arsenik said before hurrying out of the gym.

Kara furrowed her brows, exchanging a worried expression with Viktor. "Screw this, I'm not staying in here."

"K- Kara, perhaps we should do what Arsenik said." Viktor took her hand.

"Viktor, Ambrosia's our friend. I'm not just going to stand around here when she's missing." Kara replied.

"No, thank you... I wanted to have her be brought home, but she insists on staying so as to not 'ruin everyone's night.' I swear, she refuses to listen to me. I always tell her not to wander on her own." Jasmine said as Kara hugged her.

Just then, Chase and Arsenik entered the gym, each assisting Ambrosia. Rosemary followed them inside, having given Ambrosia a scarf to wear around her neck while it healed.

"Ambrosia!" Kara exclaimed, she and Viktor approaching her.

"Do not fret. I am alright." She said, smiling lightly. "Wind came to my aid as well as Arsenik and Chase."

"Sit her here." Arsenik said, Chase helping her as gently as possible. "Thank you, Chase... for your assistance."

"You're welcome." He cleared his throat, eyeing Arsenik warily.

"Ambrosia, please forgive me for neglecting you." Arsenik said, a lump in his throat. "If tragedy had befallen you... I could never live with myself." He said, squeezing her hand gently.

"Please don't feel badly, Arsenik... it was my mistake. You see, I had gone outside because Wildfire had told me that Wind had come to see me. In my haste, I-"

"Wait a minute. Wildfire said that Wind was waiting outside? But Thunder was the one that was there." Chase pursed his lip in thought.

"Chase actually has a point." Arsenik straightened up, glancing around as he tried to spot Wildfire. When he didn't see her, he began to put two and two together, feeling sick to his stomach. "I will get to the bottom of this." He stressed.

Just then, Barium went up to the podium, many of the students unaware of what happened to Ambrosia. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen." He chuckled when Bonnie joined his side, giggling. "It's time to announce the results of the Winter King and Queen polls." He moved over, Bonnie beaming as he allowed her to finish the announcement.

"The named King and Queen will come up to the stage to get their crowns and say something super nice to one another! It's so cute!" She winked. Barium opened the envelope, handing it to her to read. "So the Winter King and Queen are... Viktor and Kara!"

Amidst all the chaos, Kara did a double take, blinking. "Woah, what the hell?"

"Kara, please do not worry about me. Both of you, go receive your crowns!" Ambrosia said excitedly.

"Ambrosia, after what just happened, it's not really a great time to celebrate-"

"I insist. I have plenty of eyes watching me now. You and Viktor deserve it." She smiled.

"Kara. Come, let's not keep everyone waiting." Viktor said, ushering her in front. She felt a mix of emotions as she made her way to the front. As Viktor followed behind her, Wildfire tried to get his attention, swearing under her breath when he didn't see he As they reached the podium, she bit her lip.

"Shit." She swore under her breath. This was going to be painful to watch.

* * *

 **Oh dear, what could Wildfire be referring to? Is this going to be another "Carrie" story? Perhaps, perhaps not. I don't like to make carbon copies of things in my writing, but rather, take something I like and make something new from it.**

 **Personally, both proms I went to were not the most enjoyable. For my senior prom, my date bailed on me two weeks before the event, and no one else wanted to go with me. I ended up being the fifth wheel. It was the cherry on my unpleasant school experience cake. The fact of the matter is, I cannot change the past, no one can. Bear that in mind as I prepare to conclude this story. It is also why I was not as much in the spotlight in this character. If this is my past, and I am stuck here, I cannot grow or develop. However, the other characters brought in are not stuck here. They were not a part of my past. They are from their own world where they can develop and grow, as well as the relationships between them. While that part of me will remain where it is, they can move on from it. This is a small hint of what is to come.**

 **With that said, thank you for reading, and see you next time!**


	26. The End of the Beginning

**Hey, everyone! So before I begin this chapter, I'm just going to warn you... this is probably one of the most intense things I have ever written. It personifies a great amount of internal struggle I've dealt with in my life, struggle that sometimes still lingers. Bear in mind, that there will be one final chapter after this, so do not be too discouraged if the end of this one is more ominous than some would like.**

* * *

Bonnie smiled, giggling as she approached Kara to place a crown on her head. Barry pat Viktor's back, who cleared his throat as Kara beamed at him.

"Okay, so ladies first... Kara, why do you like Viktor so much?" Bonnie asked.

"Well..." Kara cleared her throat, speaking into the microphone while trying to somewhat face Viktor. "He's sweet. He's charming... he's smart... he's... like a candle."

"A... candle? As in, he's hot? No offense, Barry Bear." Bonnie giggled.

"Well, yeah, he's really handsome, but I mean... my whole life, I've been consumed by some looming darkness that I've never been able to escape from. But Viktor is like a candle. He makes it so I don't have to curse the darkness anymore, and it doesn't have to torment me."

"That's... pretty deep." Barry rose his brows.

"So poetic! Okay. Viktor, say something nice about Kara! No pressure after all that candle stuff that she said, but I'm sure you can manage!" Bonnie smiled.

Viktor inhaled sharply, biting his lip. He cleared his throat, taking a step closer to where he was facing Kara, but the podium microphone could pick up his voice.

"Kara, I..." He started, furrowing his brows as he twiddled his thumbs together.

"Anytime now, Viktor." Barry chuckled.

"Don't rush me, I'm thinking." Viktor shot him a look. Kara took his hands.

"Hey. It's okay. Take a deep breath. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I already know how you feel." Kara said. Some of the other students murmured among themselves, giving Kara an odd look. Arsenik narrowed his eyes at them. He then shot Viktor a look, motioning for him to say something.

Then, Viktor straightened up, withdrawing his hands from her. "No, I don't think you do. But... that's no surprise." His spine was stiff, his breathing a bit labored as he seemed to force himself to speak. "A- Arsenik has always taught me to be respectful to a lady, and indeed, I pitied you upon our first encounter. After that, however, you simply would not let me be. I hoped that if I satisfied your attention seeking for long enough while reaping the benefits of your assistance in my studies and projects, that you would finally move on to someone else. I simply cannot bear it anymore."

In the crowd, Wildfire tightened her lips, closing her eyes as she exhaled slowly. She hated this.

"Uh... is it opposite day?" Bonnie tilted her head. "That... doesn't sound very nice."

Kara furrowed her brows. "Viktor... I don't understand, what are you-"

"Of course you wouldn't understand. You are trapped in your little fantasy world which you think you are actually worthy of companionship and friendship. Here is the harsh reality. You are clingy, impulsive, obsessive, irritating, abnormal, socially inept, and a bother to everyone and anyone within vicinity of you." He began to tremble. "I have had to endure weeks of being utterly tortured by your mere presence and have put myself through immense scrutiny and embarrassment because of it. From this moment forward, I intend to leave you, your silly hallucinations, and repulsive personality behind. Perhaps now that I've spelled it out for you, you will finally understand what you fail to realize on your own. I have nothing more to say." He turned, quickly making his way toward the gym doors. The room was silent for a moment. Kara felt as if the air in her lungs had become lead, making it difficult to breathe. Rosemary and Jasmine exchanged shocked glances, while Ambrosia put a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. Chase clenched his teeth in anger, Arsenik immediately turning to find his nephew. As he made it halfway through the gym, the crowd of students burst out in laughter, the space swelling with the sound. Barry darted to the podium, trying to settle the crowd. Kara looked toward the students, the whole room beginning to spin and warp. Bonnie went to take her shoulders to gently lead her away, but Kara tore away from her, running to one of the other gym doors. She frantically shoved against it, tearing away some of the decorations to exit.

Meanwhile, Arsenik spotted Viktor dart into the boy's room, bursting inside. "Viktor Holder!" It was rare when Arsenik rose his voice, but now, he was furious at his nephew. "What was the meaning of that?!" When he turned Viktor around, he was a sobbing mess, falling to his knees. "You had better explain yourself."

"A- Arsen- enik..." Viktor squeaked up, hiccuping between his words. "I m- may very we- ell expire ri- ight here..."

"And it would be well justified. How in your right mind could you even consider saying those terrible things, let alone in front of the whole school?! You have utterly shamed and humiliated her and she has done nothing to deserve it." Arsenik scolded.

"I- kn- now... I n- never wanted this... but I- I had no choice..." Viktor said as he continued to sob. "I h- had to d- do it to protect her-"

"What are you talking about? Viktor, this is nonsense!" Arsenik exclaimed. He furrowed a brow when Viktor took something out from the lapel of his suit, seeing that it was a sheet of paper. "What is that? Give it here." He snatched it from Viktor, his eyes reading over the note. His eyes widened, his voice falling quiet. "Viktor. When did you receive this letter? Who sent this to you? Viktor, answer me right now."

"I don't know... I suspect... it was the girl tormenting Kara, but... I cannot be sure." Viktor wiped his eyes. "Arsneik, If I d- didn't humiliate her, if I didn't t- tell her that I despised her, sh- she would have been harmed... I c- couldn't just-"

"You should have brought this to my attention immediately and we would have discussed a manner in which to remedy it. Instead, you gave into the writer's demands and shattered Kara's heart to pieces while the entire bloody school bore witness. Now we can only hope we are able to pick up the pieces and right this wrong one step at a time."

"A- Arsenik... wh- what if she... never speaks to me again?"

"Get up, Viktor. We must seek her out." Arsenik said, hoisting up his sobbing nephew.

Outside, Kara took in gasping breaths, stumbling as the frigid air filled her lungs. She was also a sobbing mess, clenching her teeth before falling to her knees. She hugged herself, not even caring about the cold as she trembled. She remained this way for several moments, when she heard someone approaching. She glanced over her shoulder, able to see Wildfire in the low light as she approached.

"W- Wildfire..." Kara whimpered. "I d- don't get it... what do I keep doing wrong...?"

She shook her head, quiet for a moment. "Kara, you have to go back in there. None of this was supposed to happen."

"He hates me, Wildfire." Kara replied. "And everyone knows it."

"He doesn't hate you. But you're going to hate me." She tightened her lips. "I'm the reason he said all that. I'm the reason you were humiliated."

Kara stood to her feet, shaking her head. "What?" She choked out. "What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to get with Arsenik. But Ambrosia was in the way. So... I made a deal with Candy. She hangs out with the same circle Thunder does- Wind's twin brother. She set him up outside the school and I lied to her, saying it was Wind. He was going to rough her up a bit, and then Night was going to be her "knight" in shining armor, I got him in on it because he would have been happy having her, and then she'd be out of my hair. Problem solved." As she said this, Kara stared quietly. "In exchange... she told me to deliver a letter to the Holders' mailbox for Viktor that she wrote. She threatened to have some girl gang come after you and screw you up bad if Viktor didn't break it off with you in the worst way." Wildfire shook her head. "I tried to stop it tonight, Kara... I thought about all the times I roughed you up and you were still nice to me when we became friends. I thought about all the shit you've gone through and how-"

"Stop..." Kara said quietly. "Please, just... stop."

Wildfire bit her lip. "Kara, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted you to be hurt like this."

"Why...?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

 **You still don't understand, do you?**

Kara's breath hitched, slowly turning to look behind her. The lady in black stood there, her smoldering red eyes piercing the darkness as her lips slowly formed into a smirk. As Kara began to tremble, Wildfire's eyes widened.

"Kara? Kara? Oh, shit-!" She exclaimed, backing away before turning, sprinting toward the school. When it was just Kara and Rayne, the latter chuckled lightly.

 **The time has come. This silly story of lies has finally reached its end. The last of what remains of you here will be broken down, so you may be rebuilt, reformed, like clay. But you will be stronger. Yes, you will be molded for their benefit, but your will, the one you were meant to have, will be fulfilled. There is no love for you here. No happy ending. Each time you try to go down a different path, you meet the same end.**

Kara clenched her teeth, beginning to seethe. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, charging at her. When she did, Rayne grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around and pushing her to the ground. Kara clenched her teeth, getting to her feet. When she did, she was encircled by the decrepit, the disheveled people lashing out as they began to attack her. When Kara was knocked to the ground again, she growled. "You're not real!" She shouted, swinging her arms and shoving them back. "Don't you- touch me!" She screamed, whirling around when she stopped. She was met with not a decrepit patient, but someone she knew. "What-... what are you-" Before she could finish her sentence, she hissed as she was slapped across her face, falling to the ground.

 **Someone familiar? They are real, aren't they? So are they... the ones you continue to deny. It is the ones you keep trying to accept in your heart which are false. It is why you must deny your heart. Give it away. Only then will you finally accept the truth.**

Kara jumped back to her feet, her eyes widening when she saw who encircled her now.

It was every one of her friends, only they wore the same, eerie expression as her hallucination of Ambrosia had that one day when she had been heading home from the Holders.

Meanwhile, Wildfire stopped short when she caught sight of Arsenik and Viktor. "Arsenik!"

"Wildfire, I have no time for your nonsense. I will deal with the debacle you caused later." Arsenik snapped.

"No, you don't understand, Kara is out there and-"

"You found her? Why did you not bring her back inside?" Arsenik asked.

"Look, something's happening to her, and-..." She bit her lip.

"And...? What's happening to her? She's not in trouble, is she?!" Viktor's voice cracked.

"I... think Ambrosia may be the only one who can figure this one out." Wildfire finally admitted. "She started shaking really bad, her eyes were all messed up-"

"There he is!" Chase shouted, joined by Ambrosia, Rosemary, Jasmine, Bonnie and Barry as he stormed down the hall. "I'm going to beat him to a pulp! Let me at him!"

"Chase, please, wait! Despite what's happened, you mustn't resort to violence!" Ambrosia exclaimed.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't crush his face in after what he said." Chase growled.

"Chase, I understand your anger right now, I can't disagree with that. But Ambrosia is right. Physically attacking my nephew isn't going to help anyone." Arsenik said.

"It'll help me." Chase said, rolling up his sleeves.

"HEY!" Brooks shouted. "All of you shut up and listen to Wildfire." She said, glancing at her warily before nodding.

"Look. This is all my fault." Wildfire said, glancing at Arsenik. "I guess you're right. I'll never be good enough." She shook her head. "Because I don't do good things."

"What are you talking about?" Arsenik said. "Wildfire, we can deal with your problems later-"

"It's not just my problem. It's your problem. It's Ambrosia's problem. It's everyone's damn problem, but right now, it's all Kara's problem. Something's happening to her out there. I was the one who made the deal with Candy, and I was the one who agreed to her terms of sending the letter to Viktor. I'm taking responsibility for that. But any one of you could have stopped this too. Everything that's happened to her, every time she was hurt, someone could have stepped up. Someone could have said something, done something, like she has for other people. But no one did. And now, we're here. So what the hell are we going to do about it?"

Kara gasped for air, her wide eyes darting as the eerie faces drew nearer. "I- It's... not real." She swallowed thickly. She hissed when she felt hands on her shoulders, whirling around to see Rayne as she chuckled.

 **Can't you see? They all wear the same face, because they all bear the same fate to you. They are nothing to you, and you are nothing to them. When they become dust, they will remain so. But you will rise from the dust. And you will no longer fear the faces. You will fear nothing. You will be the reaper. You will collect the debt that all possess. And somewhere in the void which your consciousness will float within, part of that debt will be repaid to you. All they made you endure, all the suffering. I can make it all go away, right now. All you need to do is accept the truth. Unveil it, like removing a cloth from a mirror.**

Kara exhaled shakily, clenching her teeth. "You have done everything you can to take me. You have thrown every means of hatred my way, but nothing's worked. I'm not going to give them up."

 **Very well. The cloth will be removed regardless... but rather than whisked away, it will be torn to shreds. Each fiber will scream in ceaseless agony.**

As Rayne withdrew, Kara narrowed her eyes as she looked around, becoming encircled. "It wasn't Ambrosia that day I was hunted down, and it's not my friends now." She said to herself, bracing for the attack.

Wind pulled up in his car, getting out of it. Students began to go to their own, making their own way. Wind moved through the crowd, stopping when he saw Ambrosia and the others moving toward the cafeteria. "Ambrosia." He said her name, reaching her moments later. "What the hell is going on now? I can't leave you alone for five damn minutes, can I?"

"Wind, something has happened with Kara, we may very well need your help. I will explain on the way, but we must make haste." She said, taking his hand as Viktor made his way to the front of the pack, hurriedly bursting through the doors and out into the cold night.

Kara screamed as she knocked down one of the eerie faced imposters, sending several blows to their face. They hissed insults and curses at her, but as she reared her hand back, she was hoisted into the air, thrown to the ground where hands assaulted her. She shoved at the hands, trying to get to her feet. However, she was kept down, being shoved back to the cold Earth repeatedly. Bruises, cuts and scrapes began to appear on her body, choking as her windpipe was threatened to be crushed. The faces began to swirl in a maddening frenzy, the voices swelling into an ear-shattering roar. She managed to inhale deeply, screaming as she used all of her strength to push herself up. When she did, she stopped, looking around.

They were gone.

She furrowed her brows, looking around. Just then, she noticed someone near her, offering a hand.

"Kara. I'm here now."

She looked up, gasping. "Viktor...?" She took his hand, stumbling as she got to her feet, hugging him tightly. She began to sob, and he hushed her as he pet her hair.

"I'm so sorry it had to be like this. I'm so sorry for all the pain you have suffered. Believe me when I tell you... it's only made you stronger." He took her face into his hands, smiling lightly. "Here. I will dry your tears. What they've done to you, will be done in return to them."

"Viktor..." Kara shook her head. "Let's just... run away. Let's just leave this all behind... go where no one can hurt us again." She said, wiping her face.

"That would be nice... but you know that isn't the answer." He replied. "We both have very much to accomplish still. I have... taken so much from you."

"Viktor... I don't want anything or anyone else coming between us." Kara said, looking up at him.

"I agree." He said. "Kara... there is only one thing I need from you now. But... I can only have it if you give it to me willingly."

"Anything, Viktor. Anything to put this all behind us." Kara said.

"I need only your heart... and the love within it." He smiled, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Of course... of course it's yours." Kara breathed, smiling lightly as she held his hand. "Viktor... all I've ever wanted was to be l-"

She did not see it coming.

She had not expected it.

She had only seen, heard, what she wanted to see and hear more than anything.

But when she felt a blade pierce her chest, looking up into the eyes before her, the gentle, blue hue she had hoped to see was all but gone. A deep crimson had replaced them, the color of blood.

 **The last string will be cut away. The last string connecting you to this world, and theirs.**

Kara gasped, watching the face of the boy she had fallen in love with carve out her aching heart. She screamed in agony, emitting a choked gasp when long, slender fingers extended to grasp the quickly beating object. She gripped his wrist, begging and pleading to end this torment.

 **Your plea shall be answered. Your agony here ends. It will only resume in another place.**

Her heart was torn from her chest, and she fell to the ground in a heap. When she did, there was no longer any bruises, cuts and scrapes upon her skin. There was no gaping hole in her chest. There was not a single drop of blood to be seen, no injury, nor any indication of a struggle. There was nothing but her, lying upon the cold ground.

"Kara!" Viktor called, looking around as the group behind him emerged into the cold night. "Oh goodness, please answer me! Kara, I-" He stopped when he felt something at his feet. He slowly looked down, gasping. "Good gracious- Arsenik, I found her!" He called as he bent down. "Kara, come now, we must get you inside before-... Kara?" He shook her lightly. "Kara, I- I'm sorry about everything I said, all of it, you know I didn't mean it. I told you... I told you no matter what happened, that-..." His chest began to tighten when she did not respond to him. "N- No, how... how is this-..."

"Viktor, let me see her..." Ambrosia said as she approached, kneeling beside him as he began to tremble. Ambrosia placed her hand to Kara's neck, her mouth hanging open slightly as her eyes widened.

"Is she going to be okay?" Chase asked. "Why is she lying like that on the ground?"

"Ambrosia." Wind called her name lightly, his expression softening a bit when she looked at him, tears streaming down her face. He hissed lightly, turning to look at the ground. When Arsenik saw this, he went over to his nephew.

"Viktor. Viktor, you must get to your feet." He said to him, exhaling sharply when Viktor began to break down into tears. Barry was silent, placing an arm around Bonnie as she began to sob.

"Ambrosia, we must get her inside." Jasmine said quietly as Chase and Rosemary hugged tightly. She nodded silently, trembling as she cried. As she extended her hands toward her however...

"Jasmine!" She screamed, the others gasping when vines began to emerge from the frozen grass. The vegetation extended, beginning to wrap around Kara's body. Ambrosia tried to tear them away, Wind having to hoist her up. "No, Kara!"

"Ambrosia. It'll get you too." He said, tearing off the end piece of a vine and tossing it aside, watching the vines warily.

"What's happening?! Don't let it get her!" Chase exclaimed. He dashed over, trying to tear at them, but he hissed as thorns began to poke out, making his hands bleed. The Earth began to open up, the vines dragging her under. Despite their cries and attempts to stop this from happening, they were helpless to do so as the last to be seen was Kara's hand before it disappeared into the ground, the Earth closing back up once she was gone. The eleven were silent for several moments. Suddenly, they looked towards Wildfire as she began to scream, Brooks holding her shoulders as she sunk to her knees. As she did, Ambrosia looked up, staring at the sky as one by one, the stars began to blink out. All around them, any source of light began to disappear until finally, they were engulfed in complete darkness.

There would be no sun to chase the darkness away. No candle to disperse its potency.

This world, and everything within it, would not come to light again.

 **The Final Ending: Earth**

The Earth element has cleansing power. It symbolizes prosperity, fertility, stability, orderliness, sustenance, creativity, physical abundance, intuition and wisdom. It can also bring about irregularity and scorn, however. It is associated with the Winter season.

 _"As the seed buried in the Earth cannot imagine itself as an orchid or hyacinth, neither can a heart filled with hurt imagine itself loved or at peace. The courage of the seed is that once cracking, it cracks all the way." -Mark Nepo_

* * *

 **As I said, the end of this chapter would be pretty ominous.**

 **As I also said in the last chapter, we cannot change the past. There are many things I wish I could change about mine. I wish I could have handled certain things better, and I wish I had received more kindness from my peers when I was in school. But I cannot change that. It was a difficult time for me, and it has affected me in a number of ways.**

 **For those of you who have played War: 13th day, I also attributed some elements from that when writing this. I won't spoil the "true ending," but those who have seen it will see the connections I made back to it. Sometimes, it is difficult to accept something about ourselves, about others, about our interactions and relationships with others. How do you cope with something you cannot change? This element within War: 13th day resonated with me and, I felt that writing this, symbolically representing events in this story based on events and circumstances from my life would be risky. At the same time, however, it's also proven to give me peace of mind. It has created a sense of closure, of growth.** **In the next and final chapter, however, it will ultimately connect to a greater picture. I sincerely thank those who have taken this journey with me thus far. It means more to me than you know.**


	27. To Live Is To Conquer

**Good afternoon, readers! As I said in the last chapter, I would be writing one final chapter to conclude this story. For those of you who have read my other BATW fanfictions, you may see the end of this story tie into them, and a symbolic explanation of last chapter's events. You see... when one story does not reach a resolution, when there is still unfinished business, it must mean that they must be attained in another- at least, this is how I try to structure the stories I write. That is another thing I love about Poisonappletales' games as well, that though some of their stories may end on an ominous note, or may take place in an alternate universe, it ties to a core plot connecting all the pieces and characters together. This is what I have tried to accomplish here, while using this piece as a means to cathartically express negative personal experiences and feelings in order to hopefully conquer and overcome them. With that said, please enjoy the conclusion!**

* * *

A heart monitor sounded in a soft, rhythmic tone, a pair of eyes moving slightly under closed lids.

Down in the hospital lobby, a receptionist reached over, picking up a ringing phone. "Hello, thank you for calling St. Catherine's, how may I help you?"

Another receptionist glanced up when a man approached the front desk. "How can I help you today, sir?"

"Ah, bonjour." He answered. "I was hoping to visit a friend in need today. Could you be a dear and tell me what room she is in?" He asked as he slid a small slip of paper along the counter surface. The receptionist took it, glancing at him for a moment before turning to type on her computer. As she did, a small television played in the background. The gentleman glanced around as a news report was being covered, his attention being drawn to it.

 _"... -several more bodies have been found near the sights of impact. The government has sent out special forces to attempt to capture one of the creatures, but they have all but eluded any and every method of doing so. Also, any attempt to communicate or speak with them have failed, and they have not displayed any indication of being capable of verbal communication. The bodies found, after performing autopsy, show no signs of physical trauma, injuries, lacerations, or cuts. Autopsy reports simply show evidence of abrupt heart failure-"_

"Sir?" The receptionist got his attention. "She's in room 207. May I have your name, please?" She asked.

"Hm... here. I will fill it out myself, if you don't mind." The man replied. She blinked, handing him the name sticker and a sharpie. She watched him curiously as he scribbled something onto the sticker, handing the sharpie back before peeling the sticker and placing it on his shirt. "Merci, darling." He flashed her a smile before making his way toward the elevator.

Back in the other room, an attendant came in to check on the patient lying in the bed. "How long's she been out for?"

"Three days. Brain activity's been off the charts. Got a nasty cough, though." Another attendant said.

"Where was she found?" The first asked.

"Some weird call came in. Some guy with some long ass number. Put in an anonymous tip, apparently saying where she was. People went to that abandoned psych center place, and bam. There she was- by building twenty one and two. Lying in a pool of her own blood. Her car was on the side of the boulevard. She was running from someone, they think. She had her phone, but some of the footage was corrupted."

"That's how it always goes, right?" The other said. "Huh. She's a looker, though."

"Shut up, you moron. You want to lose your job?"

"You want to lose some teeth? Not like our jobs are interesting. Just saying it would be nice to have something good to look at once in a while."

"Okay, okay. Let's just go, someone's coming in here to visit."

The attendants wrapped up the cleaning they were doing, gathering their supplies before heading out of the unit. The gentleman from the lobby eyed them warily before glancing around, approaching the bed where the patient lay. He pulled the curtain shut, wandering over to sit at the edge of her bed. He stared at her silently for several moments as she shifted a bit in her sleep.

"Ah, you're going to wake up soon." He said softly to her. "You're stronger than anticipated, dearie." He said, leaning over a bit to look at her face. "I hate to see you suffer, darling. I know it's my fault that you are. But... you must. In order for me to get what I truly want... you must suffer." He gently grazed his knuckles against her cheek, sighing forlornly. "The time will come when you understand why. When we meet again. Perhaps then, I will truly know you." He rose then, wrapping a red blanket around his shoulders to conceal his name sticker. "Until then... I bid you adieu. I hope your dreams are sweet, at least."

He slowly rose, sparing one last glance before turning to head out, drawing the curtain back open before doing so. Once he was gone, the patient was alone in the room, the man having left a single, white rose by her bedside.

Kara felt as if she was floating. Something had dragged her down, deep into an abyss, falling in slow motion. But now, she felt as if she was suspended in water, slowly ascending to the surface. The deep darkness was slowly dissipating into light, the surface blinding as it engulfed her vision.

Her eyes suddenly, finally, snapped open, looking around in the now dimly lit space. She found herself inside the hospital room, looking around more as she sat up. She had remembered being somewhere else when she last was awake, as if it were from another time. Was it all a dream? Why did it feel like at least some part of it was real?

She furrowed her brows when she felt blood dripping from her nose, touching her upper lip. When she drew her hand back, however, she saw nothing. She noticed there was a mirror upon the wall near her, sitting up to look into it. When she did, however, she gasped, attempting to scramble back. She hissed when she felt the tug of the IV on her arm, her brows twisting as she looked back up fearfully.

 **Now... after all this time... I can touch physical space... I can grasp it. I can... control it. You've surpassed my mind games, indeed... but your will shall not surpass the true test.**

The heart monitor began to beat erratically. No one reported hearing her scream for help when a hand began to extend outward from the mirror. When the doctor finally came in to check on her, the white sheets were stained with her blood. No one else but her had been in the room.

"Please..." Kara wheezed, nearly choking as she coughed up more blood, nearly as black as tar. "... help me."

 **The End... ?  
**

* * *

 **For those of you who have read my fanfiction Beauty and the War: Union of Fates, that last bit may sound familiar. **

**I want to thank everyone once again who has read this story. Because of many of its personal connections to me, the fact that you have taken the time to read it, comment on it, or offer support means so much to me. Matters of the heart like this can be some of the most difficult to overcome, but as the title states, to conquer is to live. It has both a personal connection to me, and a symbolic connection to the game as well. In the game, Ambrosia must conquer obstacles in her way, obstacles caused by tensions between clans and her acquaintances, and even her own internal obstacles, in order to discover and attain what she truly wants. I use the word "conquer" in a positive light here, not in the sense of domination. Although, if you look at the word from Rayne's perspective, that would be the case for her. Anyhow, I've done a lot of rambling throughout this story, so I will wrap this up here! I wish everyone a safe, happy, and healthy new year. I hope for good times ahead! Please check out my other fanfictions if you have time, and I will be sure to get back to working on a few I have neglected for a while. Thank you all again, and see you next time!**


End file.
